The Man Behind The Mask
by Ally N. S
Summary: A sequel to The Masked Savior...What would you do, if you found out your father was once The Phantom of The Opera?
1. The Child Of Two Angels

_**The Child Of Two Angel**_

Erik's Eyes:

I depressed the ivory keys gently beneath my fingertips. The familiar opening chords of one of my favorite sonatas filled the room, but in all honesty, no part of me was paying any mind to what I was playing. My only thoughts belonged to the figure that was pirouetting furiously around the room. I watched as she gracefully bent her legs and launched herself into a series of turns. Pieces of her beautiful chestnut hair had fallen out of her chignon, but she ignored them with a determined concentration that I could only admire. Her face remained placid, as if nothing else existed except her dancing and my music.

I returned my attention back to the piano in front of me, as the piece began to reach it's climax. Once I was certain that my hands knew which keys to press next, I looked back at my beautiful teenage daughter. She curved her arms tightly around her body and lifted herself onto her toes. She then leapt into the air, crossing the spans of the room in one elegant bound, her arms now outstretched to enhance the move.

When her feet touched the ground, she fell of her toes wobbly. I stopped the music and patiently awaited her cue to begin once again. But she was too frustrated at her own failure. She growled audibly and turned to face me, as if she expected me to chide her. I, having little I could say, due to my lack of knowledge about ballet, could only stare at her with compassionate eyes.

"Do you have NOTHING to say?" she asked, somewhat testily.

"You know I am not one to coach you in ballet…" I replied calmly.

"But Dad!…How will I ever make the corps de ballet if I dance with the grace of a cow…?"

"My dear, you are just being to hard on yourself…and you cannot expect perfection during every practice session…" I silently noted the irony in that phrase coming from my lips, remembering the times that I would compose, days on end, if only to find the correct chords for my piece. Gabrielle said to me, that she inherited much from me, and I was beginning to notice how right she was. She laughed sarcastically at my attempt at comforting her.

"Why don't you take a break…you've been practicing all morning…" I suggested hopefully. **_She would dance herself into exhaustion if I did not stop her._** I watched as her frustrated face, softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry father…I'm just nervous right now…"

"I know my dear…why don't you go get cleaned up for lunch…I think you mother may need help in the kitchen as well…your brother and sister may be giving her trouble…"

She sighed again, this time more casually. "Alright…that's probably a good idea…you _will _help me practice again later, wont you?"

"Of course, love…I never get tired of playing for you…" I smiled lovingly and she returned the gesture with her dazzling smile. I turned to watch her leave and my eyes were met by Raoul's.

"Pardonez, Oncle Raoul…" She said politely in French as she passed him in the doorway. He smiled and moved to the side to allow her to pass, and then his eyes returned to me, becoming cold once again. I turned back to the piano, not wanting to feel his intense gaze on me any longer.

"She's going to hurt herself…practicing as much as she does…" he said condemningly. I knew he was right, and that she very well could hurt herself, but the last thing I wanted was to admit that to his face.

"**_THAT _**is none of _your _concern…Believe me when I say that no one is more concerned about Angelique, than I…but I also want her to reach her goals and dreams…so, I am keeping a close eye on her while she practices, and I will stop her if she seems to be practicing too intensely….so, I thank you for your concern, but must inform you that it is **not **_needed_," I spat back at him.

"I cared about her once…as if she were my own daughter…and I am sorry, but I will not act as if I don't love her anymore, simply because you came back…"

I whirled around on the piano bench to face him, suddenly filled with a kind of rage, I thought I had long forgotten. "I cannot help but wonder whether we are still discussing Angelique…" I snarled through clenched teeth, struggling to keep my voice low and under control.

"I wont lie to you…I loved and cared for Gabrielle as well when you were gone…and you know what? I wish you hadn't have come back…things were far better off without a wretched monster such as you, haunting MY house! She would have fallen for me too, if she only had more time…BUT YOU TOOK THAT CHANCE AWAY FROM ME BY COMING BACK! Making you the kind of monster that every man wishes were dead…!"

I harnessed my emotions and calmly replied, "Raoul…you and I both know that if you truly thought I was a monster worthy of death…you could have called the police down on me in an instant…" He made no sound and simply stared at me, letting his hatred burn into my flesh. I allowed some of the sadness I had once felt return for only a moment, to emphasis my next words. "It hurts when the woman you love chooses someone other than you…does it not?"

"That was not of my doing…do not blame me for that and give me guilt that I do not deserve…"

"So then, how is THIS any of MY doing…I love her and she loves me…we are happy…why can you not be happy for her, if not for us both…I'll tell you why! It is because you are too busy being the self centered whelp that you are!"

His eyes narrowed as he watched me, as if he fully intended to launch himself at me, and tackle me to the ground, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. I saw my beautiful Gabrielle's face over his shoulder and let my body relax once again. There would be no need for being uptight with Gabrielle in the room. Raoul would never think of verbally or physically attacking me, with the woman we both loved there.

"Is something the matter, Raoul," she stared at him, genuinely puzzled by his tense stature.

"No, I was simply worried about Angelique…I was telling Erik that you both are allowing her to practice way too much…she is bound to injure herself…" He took on his gentlemanly manner almost immediately, and my poor Gabrielle could only fall for his charade.

"How sweet of you, Raoul…but I trust that Erik is keeping a careful eye on her…"

"Indeed I am, my dear…you know that…" I got up from the bench and walked towards her, loving the sound of my name rolling off her lips. She smiled and excused herself as she brushed past Raoul, coming towards me as well. I saw Raoul become annoyed, and he left quickly, saying he did not want to 'intrude' on us…_As if we would have even noticed he was there._ I wrapped my arms around her and she placed a soft kiss on my left cheek.

She turned around once and then, whispered, "What did Raoul really want?"

I stared at her for a moment. _I underestimate her…she really doesn't miss a thing, does she?_ "Nothing my dear…he told the truth in saying he was worried about Angelique."

She gave me an unsure look, as if evaluating whether I was telling the truth as well. "You are certain that was all?"

"All that matters, my love…" She smiled and took my hand in her smaller one. I followed as she led me to the kitchen where she had a lovely lunch prepared for the whole family. Unfortunately, my mind was still consumed by the argument with Raoul. They had been happening more and more frequently of late, and it was only a matter of time before, someone else found out about our battles.

I only hoped that I would be able to keep the Phantom in check… The more I fought with Raoul, the more The Phantom began clawed at the surface of my mind and it took more force each time, to drive him back into the past. **_The Phantom has to stay contained…our children need not know who I was, before I became their father…not now, not ever…!_** With that I pushed the subject from my mind, and sat down to enjoy time with my family.


	2. The Stolen Burden

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. School, marching band and fencing have been keeping me pretty busy...but it's Homecomming tonight...if only I had a date named Erik...(sigh lol) Well...thanks for your patience and enjoy!_

_**The Stolen Burden**_

I watched through my open window as the sun was beginning to set, casting a lustrous mix of colors across the sky. It soon was hidden by the dark silhouette of trees that lined the edge of the words on our property. Feeling warm and contented by the gorgeous display outside my window, I turned from the window and looked at the clock on my bedroom wall. It was just after nine; late enough for all to have retired to their rooms, but yet early enough for them to still be awake. I decided to wait a little while yet, before doing what it was I planned to do. I practiced a few of my dance steps for the tryouts that would be in a few days. Each move was accurate enough, but since I was lacking enough room to truly practice, I gave up and laid down on my bed. I allowed my thoughts to wander as I watched the ceiling above me, illuminated by the glowing moon.

For as long as I could remember, my father had been the most important person in my life. He taught me countless lessons that I would cherish for all my life; how to love, how to sing, how to show one's true colors, and so much more. I could never truly tell him how much he meant to me. My favorite memory of him is the night he came into my life and back into my mothers…I saw how much he loved her as he looked upon her and the joy that had been absent from my mother's face for all the years of my life returned within the same glorious moment. He was everything to us and I couldn't even begin to imagine life without him.

None the less, there were strange occurrences, that were increasing in frequency of late and I had to know what was going on. It was always strange when there were people visiting us in our home. Father would simply disappear and Raoul would suddenly be the 'stand-in'. When I was young, I was taught that it was normal for father to leave in large crowds and so I hadn't begun wondering why until I overheard arguments between Raoul and my father for the past few years and only recently had I began to actually catch what it was they were saying. They would argue over my mother and over another woman, who I knew to be Helene's deceased mother. I trusted my father, but everything hinted at some great hidden secret that no one, besides mother and Raoul were allowed to know. And that was what I wanted to find out.

If anyone close to me could be harmed by this secret, I had to know and it was that thought that led me to sneak out of my room and snoop around our house, searching for any hint of a grand secret. I quietly opened my bedroom door and crept into the hall. Across the hall from my room, father and mother's bedroom door was slightly ajar, allowing a soft glow of light to illuminate the hall for me. I suddenly heard their voices speaking softly to each other. I lifted the bottom of my nightgown off the floor so I didn't trip and sat down outside of the doorway to listen. The door was just open enough for me to be able to watch them as well.

"I just don't understand it…why would Raoul wish to have a party… he knows the risk that we would be taking…given your…well…"

"My Gabby…" My father sighed deeply his head lagging on his shoulders. "You should probably know that ever since I came back, Raoul has held a grudge against me…" He looked away as if shamed by that thought.

"And this should be new to me?"

He looked stunned, "Well…I thought…that…"

"My dearest," she walked towards him with a sort of menacing look in her eyes. "I hadn't though that my mock ignorance would fool you as well as Raoul…I thought your intelligence was above that" she teased.

My father gave her a roguish look, but then softened with a feeling of defeat, or so it seemed. "You knew?"

"Of course, love…I knew long before now…since that glorious day when you came back into my life…I knew how it would be between you both."

He sighed again. "I had hoped that seeing how happy you were that I was back would settle him." He reached over and wrapped his arm around my mother's waist, pulling her into his open arms.

"I am afraid that it only made his jealousy towards you grow…" she mumbled onto his chest.

"That would explain his temper towards me…" He said as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Erik…it seems that he's getting tired of simply arguing."

"You mean the party?"

"Yes…" She looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Oh, my darling…don't you fret your pretty little head…" he cooed, brushing the tears away with his fingertips.

"What if someone sees you during the party?"

"I suspect they will…If there is to be a party for my daughter, I will be there to claim her as my own."

My mother looked truly terrified. "ERIK! You cannot!"

"My Gabby…you cannot expect Raoul's sad attempt at scaring me away, to _actually _cause me to hide away from celebrating my daughter's triumph."

My mother seemed distracted for a moment as she smiled, "You seem to have much confidence in her."

My father's defensive stance diminished immensely. "She dances as well as she sings…" I knew what that meant coming from my father's mouth and so did my mother. I had inherited both of their voices and had I wanted to sing in the Opera, I could have gotten the lead without effort and that was putting it modestly. My mother smiled at him. "So you have no doubt that she'll make it?"

"None in the world, my love…"

"And are **you **_alright _with her working there?"

"I cannot refuse her the one thing she desires most simply because it collides with my own past…" he said solemnly, turning his back to my mother. I quickly turned myself away from the doorway, afraid that he might see me and know I was listening. I could still hear them.

"Erik…Look at me…" her voice was firm and unyielding. "Do not worry…she is an intelligent young woman and no harm will befall her."

"How can you be so sure?" I looked back into the room to see my mother standing behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and speaking softly into his ear. I had to listen hard to hear her words.

"Because…her father is too great a man to allow her to be harmed…he is the most magnificent man the world has ever known…" I watched as my father began to cry softly. My mother turned him around in her arms and held him comfortingly, her hand resting on the back of his head which was leaning against her shoulder. I had never seen him like this before and it was nothing short of astonishing to see him in this state. I had always thought him to be the most powerful man in the world, but really he had a weakness…and that was his family.

He choked, "Oh, Gabby…without you, I would be dead…or nothing better than that"

"As would I, love…remember, you saved me as well…"

"Gabrielle…you have given me life in a way that I never thought possible. You have given me two beautiful daughters and a brilliant son….that in itself, means more than you could ever know…"

She smiled at him lightheartedly. "It was not only my doing…"

He smiled back. "But, It was you who remained loyal to me for the entire span of my four year absence…Had I not found that out, I wouldn't have come back to you…thinking you to be happy."

"And I would have remained miserable lonely until my death. Erik! I love you so much and you cannot ever leave me! Promise me you will not leave me!"

"Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"You will be leaving me, if you make an appearance at this party of Raoul's!"

"So we return to that subject." He turned from her and walked towards the bedside table. I held my breath, trying to remain silent as I watched him remove his mask and slide it into the drawer. The only time I had actually seen him take off his mask was the day that I first met him. He once told me that he knew I could handle the 'burden of his face' but he wore it so as not to scare my brother and sister, since they were still too young to understand.

In truth, I hardly remembered his face…I had been young and ignorant then…but what would my reaction be to it now? I quickly and silently vowed that I would love my father no matter what. He turned around slowly as my heart hammered against my chest. I starred unbelievingly at the sight of my own father. It seemed as if I didn't know half of who this man was, which I halfheartedly noted was true.

The skin on the right side of his face was so thin that the veins were clearly visible along the bone, which was also exposed. His eye was sunken in and outlined harshly by bone. His right cheek was higher than the left, creating the illusion of him being half an entirely different person. The right side of his nose was a gaping black cavity; the chin and lips below it were so utterly natural that it was nearly impossible to believe that they existed on the same face. All the features of his left side were _so normal _and so handsome that it wasn't surprising that he considered it a monstrosity. I quelled my surprised reaction and remained silent. My mother seemed unmoved by his face, and so I assumed that she had seen him without the mask countless times.

"It must be spoken of Erik! If anyone was to see you and recognize you…and I am sorry to remind you, but its not a hard thing to do…" she said, casually motioning towards his face. "They would surely call the police down upon you and I cannot have that again. Last time Raoul helped my free you, but this time, I could bet that his heart wouldn't be in it…causing you to hang before my eyes and our children's! You owe it to them, Erik, if not to me as well!"

"I owe everything I have to you, Gabrielle." He said in a defeated voice.

"Than prove it! Tell me that you will not be present at this party! Do not fall into Raoul's cruel trap!" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and he quickly took her in his arms and held her firmly.

He kissed her for a moment before replying softly, "I promise…I will remain hidden…"

I decided that I had heard enough for now and my way back to my room and crawled silently into my bed as my thoughts contemplated who my father had once been. As the clock struck midnight, I decided that all the pieces would fall into place soon enough, and I allowed myself to be consumed by sleep.


	3. A Shadow for an Audience

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have been sick with a cold recently, and in being sick, I become slightly unfocused...the bad news being that during school, I am so distracted by the most random things, it's just sad...the good news...My story occupies me...and so I present to you, the 3rd chapter! I would also like to thank my editor, Gracie for her help in finding my annoying typos:) Enjoy all!_

_**A Shadow for an Audience **_

A few days had passed since I had overheard my parent's late night conversation and I only received one more clue as to what this **_grand _**secret was since that night. The majority of my days were spent practicing, assisting my mother with chores and then searching the house late at night and it was by accident that I came across an old weather-beaten chest of my father's one evening, hidden deep within their bedroom closet.

Inside it were many things, but my eyes were only drawn to one object and that was a bundle of old crumpled parchment. When I unraveled the bundle, I found that the parchment was composer's paper and on it were countless notes written in red ink. The title on the cover page read 'Don Juan Triumphant' and although it did not name the composer, I would have bet my life on the writing upon the page belonging to my father. I took the score with me and hid it beneath my mattress and allowed myself to forget about it and concentrate mainly on the auditions coming up.

Now, the auditions were upon me as I was awakened in the early morning by the soft cooing of a morning dove just outside my bedroom window. I got up, bathed and then dressed in my best practice uniform. I pulled on a looser fitting dress over it and went down to the kitchen, all the while my stomach tying itself in knots. As I reached the kitchen, I found that my mother had already prepared a fresh batch of croissants and tea. I scanned the kitchen and rooms surrounding it, for any sign of my father. He was no where to be found and I felt my heart plummet and my stomach lurch with nerves that only he could soothe.

"Mother?"

She turned towards me gracefully. "Yes, love?"

"Where is father?"

"Oh, my dear…" she gave me an apologetic look. "I am afraid that he had some…urgent…family business to take care of in the outskirts of town. He told me to tell you that he was so terribly sorry and that he will want a full report when he returns." She smiled meekly.

I allowed my anger to flare up slightly. "WHY? Why did he have to leave when I need him most? What kind of father does that? He knows how important this is to me! He has practiced with me since day one and NOW he places _business _over his own flesh and blood?

"Come now, Angelique…you cannot expect him to forget about the rest of our family and ONLY concentrate on you!"

"BUT I AM SCARED AND I NEED HIM! AND IS HE HERE? NO!" Tears began to form in my eyes and I angrily brushed them away.

I was surprised that when I met my mother's eyes, they were full of irritation instead of the sympathy I expected to find there. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF YOUR FATHER IN SUCH A WAY, DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY! YOUR FATHER HAS ALWAYS PLACED THOSE HE LOVES OVER ANYTHING ELSE AND SO, YOU WILL EXCEPT THAT HE IS OFF DOING SOMETHING FOR OUR FAMILY AND GO TO YOUR AUDITION WITHOUT FEELING RESENTMENT TOWARDS HIM AT ALL!"

"Yes, Ma'am" I softly responded, allowing my anger to subside. I got up from the table and stalked off to go find Raoul who was to take me. I found him already in the carriage at our front door and I climbed in quickly, wanting to get away from the house as soon as humanly possible.

"Is everything alright?" He asked compassionately. I debated telling him for a moment, but the look in his eyes was sympathetic and that was what I wanted most; sympathy.

"Father is out for _business _instead of being with me at this audition…" I blurted out. I thought I saw a hint of malice behind Raoul's eyes, but if it was there, it quickly vanished.

"Ah, I see…Well…I don't know if it's any consolation, but I would be happy to be your audience at the audition. Both your father and I know Madame Giry and I expect that she will not object to me watching…"

I wanted to say no…say that as much as he tried, he could not be my father; but his eyes were pleading and hopeful, so regretfully I said yes to his offer.

"Good! I am confident that you will perform wonderfully, my d-…" He cleared his throat, "dear…"

"Thank you!"

The carriage arrived at The Opera Populaire a little too quickly for my agitated stomach, but none the less, it was time; so I got out of the carriage and trudged toward the building's doors. Once inside, I was ushered by a few overly eager stagehands towards where I was to be evaluated by their ballet mistress, Madame Giry. I soon found myself on stage, the bright lights blinding me. I was distracted by the lights all being on me and so I barely heard Madame Giry's thick French accent cut through my mind's rambling.

"Good day, Miss…" She said with a slight smile, although she was obviously already tired of trying out countless girls. To her right a group of women, who were obviously ballet dancers from past years, whispered together. The Orchestra was in it's pit down in front of the stage, but other than that the seats were empty. I noticing this came as some comfort to my buzzing head.

"Good day, Madame Giry…" I responded cheerfully.

She paused. "You have heard of me then?" Her voice was light with interest.

I silently cursed my big mouth. _Damn. Careful Angelique…say something wrong and she will get the impression that you are a person who likes to be in on all the latest gossip._ "Only from my father, who speaks of you with great respect, Madame…"

"I see," she said with a thoughtful scowl. "and who might your father be?"

A strong but joyful voice cut into our conversation. "Come now, Giry…Your business is not to interrogate the poor girl…" Raoul walked into the theatre gallantly.

"Monsieur Vicomte! It has been far too long!" Madame Giry dismissed herself politely and walked over to give Raoul a quick embrace. Her face was suddenly cheerful. "I must admit that it has been quite dull around here without visits from the Vicomtess and yourself…" A sort of mournful look crossed her features. "I am truly very sorry for your loss…No one knows better than I, everything you both went through to be together."

"Only you and one other has ever known that…" Raoul said with a glance at me. My nerves had cooled as intrigue took over. I had never heard Raoul speak of his wife before. I remained silent and moved little, as to not distract them.

"Ah, yes…him…," she looked down uncomfortably, "I heard he died. The poor man. I know you never liked him much, but I don't think he ever truly meant anyone harm…" She met his eyes again and Raoul nodded; a subtle encouraging gesture. "I did however hear some pleasant news on his behalf. It was said that he did find true love…before…he…before…well, before the accident," she said, getting somewhat choked up towards the end of that statement.

Raoul glanced at me nervously then looked back at Giry. "Yes, he found love…" He stole another glance in my direction before leaning in closer to Giry. Luckily, I inherited phenomenal hearing from my father and I heard Raoul's whispering voice say, "and still has it…"

She gasped. "He's still alive?" I saw a look of happiness in her already wet eyes.

"Yes, but I shall inform you of all the details later."

She nodded and turned back to me. "My apologies, My dear…You understand…it's been a long time since your father and I sp-"

"He is NOT my father!" I allowed all my anger to well up in my eyes and I flashed a fierce gaze in Raoul's direction. He seemed hurt by this, but I didn't care, he had dishonored my father far too much in my presence, and I would not allow him to continue doing so.

Raoul's eyes fled to the floor but Madame Giry met my glare head on. "I apologize once again, but you should show some respect towards your escort…after all, he did ta-"

"Madame Giry…although it may be true that I should at least show simple courtesy towards him, I cannot help but refuse to. As fond as I am of Raoul at times, he will never be my father no matter how much he tries to be, and if he truly loves my mother as much as he says he does, he should be happy that she is reunited with the love of her life, my father, instead of trying to steal her heart away from where it truly belongs!"

As soon as the words had escaped my mouth, I regretted them. Raoul looked as if he would die of the embarrassment, the rest of the ballet girls whispered urgently between each other and the orchestra were staring in utter disbelief. The only person who truly seemed unmoved by this show of disrespect towards a man of stature was Madame Giry, who was looking at me with an unnamed emotion, that I dared to call pride.

Sensing that this topic was dangerous grounds for all involved, Madame Giry decided to return everyone's attention back to my audition. "Alright my dear…let's get back to business. We are all eager to see your…passion…expressed through your dancing. But, I am afraid that I do need parent names for your file…"

"My parents are Gabrielle and Erik Muhlheim."

"Your father's name is Erik?"

"Yes, Ma'am…" I said proudly. Then doubt started to cloud my mind, "Is something the matter?"

I watched as Giry surveyed my dark chestnut hair and my bright blue eyes with the utmost interest. She looked at Raoul with disbelief and he nodded to whatever silent question she had asked. She turned back to me, her calm persona returning almost instantly. "No, my dear…nothing…Now, let's see you dance for us all!"

Taking the cue, the orchestra began playing as my body began the familiar sequence of complicated moves. I cannot explain how or why, but I could almost feel my father's loving eyes upon me as I danced. I no longer cared that I was dancing for a somewhat large crowd because he was the only audience member that was inside my mind. The anger and fury that I felt towards Raoul mixed with my love for my father impassioned me beyond belief, making my moves more remarkably executed. While preparing to twirl into a series of pirouettes, I allowed my eyes to lock onto Raoul's, daring him to pose as my father again in my presence.

I finished the dance with no flaws whatsoever and received a standing ovation from all that were watching, even the stage crew. I remained, where my performance had ended, resting on my knees, my head and arms gracefully arched skyward. I kept my eyes closed, allowing my success to sink in until I finally felt that I could open them and have it not be a dream. My head still tilted upward when I finally allowed them to open and they rested upon a dark figure in the flies above the stage. I blinked hard, attempting to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me. When I looked back to the rafters, I saw one more glimpse of the shadowed figure before he disappeared in an instant.

I got to my feet lazily, but try as I might, I couldn't feel a single move I was making. He had come and gone so quickly that it would be insane to swear it, but I would have sworn on my life that I had seen a pair of green-gold eyes locked upon my own, shining through a stark white mask. I only half heard Madame Giry telling me that my performance was glorious. When my senses finally returned to me, I looked at her radiant smile.

"Brava, my dear…you did wonderfully…I believe I speak for all who saw, when I say that we would be grateful to have someone of your talent and passion here at the Opera House…" I smiled broadly at her, although my mind was still upon the man in the rafters.

"You will definitely be called back to us…"

"Merci beaucoup, Madame…"

I curtsied, then made to leave, but Madame Giry called after me, "Do you sing, Mademoiselle?"

I turned and stared at her. "Well…yes, but not very well and most certainly not publicly…" I attempted lamely. I could feel everyone's admiring eyes upon me and it made me dreadfully uncomfortable. In truth, I could sing quite well, but I wanted to dance and I knew that if I sang for them, and they heard my voice, I wouldn't be allowed NOT to sing.

"Nonsense…No harm will come from you singing for us. And I promise on behalf of us all that, we will simply say thank you and send you on your way, if your voice is not to our liking." She told one of the women next to her to go and fetch the managers and their patron, if he was in the building.

"No, no…that's not necessary…I don't know what to sing…I…I cant…"

"Come now, there's no pressure in this…after all, you have already secured a place in our ballet corps, right ladies?" The girls around her all nodded vigorously, all marveling at my dancing and eager to hear my voice as well. I even heard some encouraging words coming from the orchestra and it's conductor.

"Madame, I am not sure about all this…"

"Well, I am…and I will not take no for an answer, young lady!" She smiled at me softly and I knew there was no way out of this. I thought for a minute that I might try to sing poorly, but even if I did that, I knew my voice would betray me, occasionally allowing a wondrous note to slip and they would then know that I was forging a poor singing voice. I was trapped like a rat with no where to go; a fox trapped by the hounds.

The ballerina girl returned with two older men, the managers, and one that could be no older than twenty, the patron. I looked helplessly at Raoul, but he stared at me insolently, obviously put out that I had offended him earlier.

Giry's voice broke into my inner terror. "So, what shall you sing, my dear?"

"I guess I will sing the first thing that comes to my mind…if that is all right with you all…"

"Anything is fine my dear!"

I nodded and moved to the center of the stage. The first thing that popped into my head was one of the pieces that was in the score that I had pilfered from my father's chest only days before. It's lyrics and beautiful melody had imprinted itself upon my mind as I had read it, so it was easy for me to remember now. I began to sing, strongly but with tenderness.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
Defenseless and silent, and now I am here with you  
No second thoughts, I've decided, decided...

Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now, at last, begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return…"

My voice carried across the room with a delicious mix of quality and emotion. I could allow my mind to wander as the words flowed effortlessly from my mouth and I watched as they all were entranced by my voice. It was then that I knew I wouldn't dance ever again, and that I would be forever destined to be the lead soprano. I finished the section belonging to the female character and since there was no male to accompany me, a silence filled the room. I watched in awe as everyone's senses began to come back to them and logical thoughts returned to their heads.

One by one, as they all began to take in all that had happened, I saw some of their faces taking up a expression of complete terror. I was completely confused by this, my voice had never frightened anyone before. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands, powerfully taking my arms from behind. I cried out in pain but no one would step forward to help me. The pain reduced me to nothing but a weak little girl and I fell to my knees. One of the manager's had his hands holding my arms with bruising force and his fingernails nearly piercing my flesh.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I am afraid that I don't understand." I nearly shrieked. I looked through the corner of my eyes into the audience, seeking out Raoul and Madame Giry. Raoul stared at me helplessly as Giry quickly stuffed a piece of paper into the pocket of one of her skirts, and began writing furiously on another. I was shook angrily once again as the manager yelled repeatedly into my ear. My head was buzzing with the shock of this situation and I struggled to keep my composure.

"Please! I beg you! I don't understand! You are hurting me! PLEASE!"

"I THINK YOU UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!"

"No, please! Help! Someone! Please!" I looked up into the rafters and saw the shadowed figure pacing back and forth, as if searching for someway to help me but remain unnoticed. I looked towards Madame Giry and her gaze met mine. I then looked back up to the rafters and her eyes followed my example. I saw her grow worried and then she ran towards the stage.

"MONSIEUR FIRMIN! RELEASE HER! SHE OBVIOUSLY HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Giry's voice was a welcome aid to me. I felt Firmin's hands release me and I fell backwards onto the stage floor. I curled up into a ball and cried softly, everything suddenly overwhelming me. Madame Giry kneeled next to my huddled form and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. She whispered softly into my ear. "Everything will be all right, but you must play along with whatever I say…please…for your life and your family's" She then stood upright and waltzed towards the managers condemningly. "What on EARTH did you think you were doing?"

"GIRY! Don't play games with me! You know as well as I, the significance of the song she sang! If you know something, Madame Giry, I suggest you say it now, and allow this girl to be condemned alone…for if you are an accomplice, I wi-"

"An accomplice to what? What are you accusing her of…she is genuinely ignorant! Does she not seem as innocent as can be? Monsieur, think about it! It has been over twenty years since the incident of which you speak…Angelique here cannot be any older than eighteen…She has no idea! Obviously she has somehow heard that same song…You, the manager of an OPERA HOUSE, should know as well as anyone that word spreads quickly…Please! Understand that this is an honest mistake!" She walked over to me and gently pulled me to my feet. I had already stopped crying by that point; I had never liked feeling weak or defeated and that was all that crying did.

"But her voice! You cannot honestly say that you did not feel as if it was…reminiscent of…his!"

"Like I said before…what you are suggesting is impossible…her father is none other than Monsieur Vicomte here…" she gestured toward Raoul. I was too petrified to care at that point and remembering Giry's words caused my mouth to remain idle.

"Now…after a performance like that, I suggest that, if you haven't scared her away from the Opera business for life, you tell her that she was phenomenal and you would like her to be a part of our production."

Both managers immediately began praising me and informed me that I was to be the lead Soprano. The both made such a fuss, that I almost wanted to leave the Opera business for good, anyway. It was then that the Patron came over to me. He offered me his arm and apologized for their actions, and admitted that he had no idea as to what that was all about. But it didn't matter, because I knew. The answer to all my questions resided with a shadowy figure in the darkness. Those thoughts continued to obsess my mind as the Opera's Patron walked me back to my carriage, all the while holding my hand with a firm politeness that was unnerving in it's own way.


	4. The Angel Sees, The Angel Knows

_**The Angel Sees, The Angel Knows**_

Erik's Eyes:

My insides were aflame. It had taken only a single moment, the moment in which Firmin had taken hold of my daughter with a bruising force, for the caged Phantom inside me to take over once again. Somehow Angelique knew and had sung the song that I had composed within my Opera for Christine. Once the initial daze that Angelique's magnificent voice had created, dissipated into the silence, a confused fear took hold. Firmin was the first to act upon that fear. He grabbed my daughter by the arms and roared into her ear as she innocently pleaded that she knew nothing.

He was using far too much force against her and it made murderous thoughts return to my mind. I watched as she desperately pleaded, admitting that she knew nothing, which I knew was true. My fury threatened to turn onto myself as I reminded myself that the terror that the song created within Firmin was because of my own past actions. But blaming myself would do nothing and I knew that immediately.

I paced madly for a few minutes, contemplating what form of action to execute. I knew that doing anything at all would put my entire family in danger, but the sound of my baby girl in such terror made me go mad with fury.

My eyes rested upon the nearest rope that was attached to a backdrop. I felt my own mouth form a sly and arrogant smile at the thought of pulling one of the Phantom's old tricks. I was just about to let it fall when Madame Giry came to Angelique's aid. I silently blessed the woman's cleverness, knowing that it would save me so much hassle. I remained noiselessly hidden as Madame Giry mended the situation and Angelique was escorted out on the arm of the Opera's patron, Raoul following at their heels. Noticing that it would be slightly suspicious if I were to return right when she did, I decided to man an appearance for one member of my old audience.

From the flies, it was easy to see the actions of all people in the vicinity, and I watched as Madame Giry excused herself and headed for her room. Simultaneously, I took a hidden passageway that connected to the dormitories. I then found the hidden mechanism that would admit me to her room, through a secret panel just next to her armoire. I pressed the device softly causing the panel slide open for me and I walked into the room confidently.

She was sitting in a cushioned chaise facing me. I was not surprised to see her eyes on mine as I entered her room. In fact, it was somewhat humorous to see that even though I had not seen her in years, we still knew each other well enough for each other's actions to be predictable. The pane slid back into place behind me as I looked at the one friend I felt I could still trust outside of my family.

"Erik…" She said softly with a smile.

"Antoinette…" I responded warmly, using her informal title. She got up slowly to give me a firm embrace. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as well, but feeling her grip being somewhat weaker than what I remembered it to be, I loosened my grasp as well. We released each other, I more gently than necessary, and with a smile offered her my arm to ease her back into the chair. She looked at me for a moment as if to be stubborn, but then gave in and sat down stiffly. I had to admit that I had not expected her to be showing her age.

"Erik…You cannot know how happy I am to see you alive and well…"

"Yes, you as well, my friend..." I said softly.

There was a slight pause in which Antoinette seemed to struggle with her words before she finally blurted out, "Erik! What in God's name do you think you are doing here?"

I was caught off guard by her boldness. "Excuse me?"

"Do not play me for a fool, Erik…I may be older but I am no less intelligent for it!"

She usually was very careful of my temper, but it seemed as if she no longer cared that I might become angry with her. She had something else on her mind that was far too important to her.

"I am afraid that I am slightly confused as to your meaning…" I said with a interrogating look.

"Coming back? Bringing your daughter? Teaching her to sing like you? AND NOT TO MENTION ALLOWING HER TO SING THAT SONG? ARE YOU INSANE?"

I had to restrain a laugh that threatened to escape from my mouth. To all, Madame Giry was the picture perfect example of self-control, poise and reason and I had never even seen her lose her composure in all the years we had known eachother; the sight of her in near panic now, nearly made me double over with laughter. "Giry, please!" I chuckled softly, "You don't understand the situation here. I am not intending to return to life in those retched cellars any time soon…unless, of course I am forced into hiding and you know me…I am rarely forced into anything…"

"Then what on earth were you doing so visibly in the flies? Someone could have seen you!"

"Nonsense! The only reason you even saw me was because my daughter has immensely strong senses, much like my own…"

"Your daughter…" she said it as softly as a prayer.

"Yes, my beloved friend…" I took a step closer to where she sat and smiled contentedly. "I have a wife and a family at last!"

Her eyes became misted as she said, "Oh, ERIK! I have wished such a happiness to fall upon you since the first time I met you!"

"I know…and I will never be able to tell you how much that alone meant to me throughout the harder years of my existence!"

"Tell me about them! Tell me about her!"

I smiled again, "Gabrielle is the most extraordinary woman I have ever known! How we fell in love is a somewhat complicated story which would take far more time than what we have, and so I will wait to tell you that tale at a later date. None the less, I love her more than life itself…she is beyond beautiful and why she chose me, I still have yet to realize, but she loves me deeply in return. We've been married for nineteen years, although four of those years were when we were separated…because of…the…the fire…" I gulped down a lump that had formed at the memory of that damned day the cottage burned down with me inside of it. "Everybody thought that I had died within that fire…even Gabrielle…and yet, she remained loyal to me, giving birth to Angelique during my absence. I was able to find Gabrille again and now, as long as I remain mostly hidden, we are all safe together. We now live with Raoul in his manor, with my two daughters, Angelique and Caroline and our son, Jaime."

"Three?"

I laughed robustly. "Yes, three…for now," I added, blushing slightly.

"And your daughter Angelique?"

"…genuinely wanted to become a dancer, from her own free will…and since I have become softer in my old age, I could not deny my daughter something she so desperately wanted and worked for. She was born with that extraordinary voice…her mother has a voice that was naturally phenomenal as well and so neither encouragement nor coaching was required from me. It was your probing that forced her to sing…she knows nothing of who I once was…nor should she ever know…"

"So you were merely here…to…?"

"…be the sensed presence around her to help her dance her best…to support her…nothing more…"

"The song?"

I paused. "I honestly don't know how she knows it…"

"That was nearly a catastrophe!"

"Yes…I have yet to thank you for your quick thinking…" I said, sitting lightly on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, had you dropped that backdrop your entire family would be in serious danger…"

"Yes…may I ask as to how you knew I had thought of releasing the backdrop?" I asked even though I knew the answer anyway.

"Your daughter led my eyes to your pacing form…and I know you well enough to know how your head works…"

I laughed and she smiled softly, but became serious as she reached her hand into the pocket of her skirt. I eyed her hand curiously as she pulled it out, a crumpled piece of paper held within it. She slowly got up and I made to help her be she gave me a stern look, telling me to remain as I was. I complied, but only after a moment of stubbornly glaring at her.

She approached the place where I sat on the bed and closed her hand around my wrist. She brought my open palm out in front of her, placing the crumpled paper into my hand and closing my fingers around it using hers.

"This should belong to you…I am sorry but I had to…"

I looked at the solemn look in her eyes and then back at the paper. I began uncurling it gently, all the while ignoring the somewhat loud crackling noise it made. Within my hand I held the file which Antoinette had begun on Angelique. I scanned the page half-heartedly until my eyes encountered the line titled 'parents/guardians'. My breath caught in my throat as I read my name on the line beneath it. I looked up at Antoinette, wondering why she had given this to me, but she looked away quickly before speaking.

"I am so sorry Erik! Truly I am! But for safety sake, I had to quickly write a new file to give to the managers which named her father as Raoul. I stuffed the old one within my skirts to hide it from them…so that they would believe that you were dead…if they read a name other than Raoul's under parents, they would have known that I was lying…It was the only way to save your Angelique. Please forgive me, Erik! I was only thinking to save you all! I would never wish any harm upon you or your family."

I felt the fury building up inside me, and I tried to fight it as best I could, but my attempts failed. I growled a little too loudly and Antoinette jumped a mile out of her chair.

"Erik PLEASE! Don't take this so poorly!"

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT? **_MY DAUGHTER _**is now believed to be the child of that **_worthless, disrespectful, whelp! _**What?** _Am I supposed to jump for joy? Well if you were expecting that, than I am afraid that I will have to let you down! FOR I WILL NOT ACT AS IF THIS IS A GOOD THING!"_**

"ERIK! PLEASE!"

I looked at her, rage blazing behind my gaze and she recoiled as if terrified. Immediately I felt my anger dissipate. I would never purposely frighten her. She had the best of intentions behind all her actions and needless to say, I still wanted her guidance.

"Forgive me, Antoinette…" I began lamely.

"Already done, Erik…I must say that your temper has become _somewhat _harnessed over the years…do I have Gabrielle to thank for that, or the children?" She had quickly turned the topic light again, the clever old woman!

"Both, I am sure…."

"So what will you do now?"

"I will go home…murder Raoul and take my family to Switzerland…" I joked, my tone insincerely serious. She laughed hesitantly.

"But truthfully…you will not harm Raoul, will you? He can be a good man…he may be somewhat selfish, but it's not like he is purposely causing these incidents…"

I balked at those words. _Could Raoul have planned that out?_ I didn't think him to be that schooled in manipulation, but perhaps… I shook the thought out of my head. I would run the idea by Gabrielle later, see if she thought it to be possible.

"I promise I will not harm Raoul, I was merely joking…Oh, before I forget, there is to be a congratulation party for Angelique and I would be honored if you would come!"

"A party? At the manor?"

"Indeed…"

"Who is invited?"

"The whole city of Paris, I am certain…but you know Raoul and his extravagance…who is to say that all of France will not come?" I said irritably.

"I see…you are not to be a part of this, are you?"

"No…I am the only person within Paris not invited to my **_own _**daughter's party…"

"Raoul must still be upset about Christine if he means to force you into hiding for an entire evening…"

"Oh no…he means to take over the role of father for all the city to see, while I am off hiding in shame of my face, as I have done all my life!" She looked somewhat confused.

"Why would he want your family? Is he not happy with his daughter alone? What would make him do this…?"

"Gabrielle…he wants my Gabrielle as his own…and he feels as if my children should be his…in my absence after the fire, he fell for my wife and now he seeks to claim them as his own as if I were truly dead."

She looked appalled. "He would do that? That cannot be! That's not who Raoul is! Why would he change his character so late in his life?"

"I must have not described the perfection and beauty of my wife well enough to you, Madame…"

"You do not merely want me there to enjoy myself, do you?"

"Nonsense! I want nothing more than for you to have a good time, meeting Raoul's wife and Raoul's four children! All the while commenting on the irony of only one of the children looking like their father!" I said sarcastically.

"You want me to watch him…"

"Like a hawk…It should be easy enough…No one will suspect **you **of being the Opera Ghost's eyes!"

She smiled at that thought. "Of course, Erik…I would be delighted to go to your daughter's party…when shall it take place?"

"Most likely within the week. I will see to it that you receive a formal invitation…also not a hard task." I stood up and walked towards the armoire, before turning back to face Antoinette. My eyes nearly filled with tears at the sight of her, becoming my friend once again as if no time had passed and I had not nearly become mad and killed many people after the last time I saw her, when I was on stage that terrible night, long ago. "Antoinette…I…"

"Hush, Erik! You need not say anything! Go back to your family and leave everything to me…I will not allow more injustice to occur as far as you are concerned. You are my friend, regardless of anything that may have happened!"

"Thank you, Antoinette!"

"My pleasure, Erik! Farewell!"

"Bonne soir!"

I left her quickly, so she did not see the stream of tears cascading down the unmasked side of my face and followed the hidden passageways until I was once again in my cellar, where I allowed myself to cry, before calming myself and returning home.


	5. Coming Home

_Author's note: Hello everyone! I have missed you all! I am sorry that it took me so long, but there has been a lot going on...all problems ranging from having to let my sister take my laptop to my grandfather's death...have kept me from posting...I have, however, been continually writing in a notebook and so I do have two more chapters to post once I type them up. I also apologize for the length of this chapter...but I promise that the next ones will make up for it! Thank you all for sticking with me...love to you all!_

_**Coming Home**_

Once I got home from the audition, I told mother that I had made lead soprano and she was ecstatic for me. She insisted on making a fuss over me, wanting to make a huge meal to celebrate. I looked around the room and then, finding it empty I asked if father had been home yet. She gave me a glum look and said that he hadn't. I felt something inside of me drop to my feet. _He's not here? What was I thinking? Damn my imagination!_ I soon found myself wrapped in my mothers arms and I melted into her embrace. I told her that I was tired and wished to go take a nap. Mother fixed me some tea , saying that I deserved to go relax for a while. I took the teacup with me into my room and shut the door behind me; flopping on my bed as the door slammed shut. I had been laying on the bed for only a few minutes when I fell asleep.

The sound of the front door shutting woke me, and glancing at the nearest clock, I noticed that I had slept the entire evening away. I assumed that it had something to do with the overall stress of the day. It was late at night and nearly pitch black outside my window. I got up and looked into the hallway, seeing a soft glow creeping out from underneath my parent's bedroom. Knowing that the light meant my parents were both in their room, I opened the door and cautiously began walking down the hall towards the main entrance to our wing of the house. I peered around the corner and saw a dark figure that was standing in front of the door with his back to me. I felt a slight terror trimmer down my spine and I grabbed a candle bra from the nearest table, holding it out in front of me like a weapon. I stepped out from behind the corner and spoke fiercely, hoping that my fear would not seep from my heart into my voice.

"YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

He slowly turned and I readied myself to swing at him if the need arose. My eyes locked onto his; shining like green-gold jewels behind his mask. I felt all the anxiety and tension within me vanish and my body relaxed, the candle bra clashing to the floor as my grip loosened. I sighed audibly and he was soon enfolding me within his arms, one around my shoulders, the other on the back of my head.

"DADDY!" All I could do was collapse into his embrace.

"My baby! It's alright! I'm here! It's ok!" He held me for a moment and then moved me so that I was an arms length away, so he could look at me. "What on earth did you think you were doing?"

"I heard the door close…and I thought that someone was breaking into the house…" I explained quickly.

"So you thought you'd go down and single handedly frighten a man away, using a candle bra?"

"Well…I…I though…" I stumbled. _How had I planned on scaring away a full grown man with a candlestick?_ I was relieved to hear his melodious laughter fill the air.

"Quite the spirit, aren't you?"

I sighed audibly, clearly relieved. My voice turned solemn. "Oh, Dad…sometimes I wonder what would happen to us if you hadn't come back…"

He balked like a horse before a hedge. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…I suppose I just need to know you are always here…to protect, love and care for us all…" I say somewhat cryptically.

He stares at me for a moment. "Why don't we go and have a seat in the living room, my love?"

I follow him into the room where he lights a few candles and then sits on the couch, motioning for me to join him. "So what's this all about, Angelique…"

"Well…" I am unsure as to how to word what I want to say. I sit in silence for a moment. "I guess I am just thinking about how you…I mean, today at the audition…" I look up into his face only to see a suppressed panic beneath his green-gold eyes. "Well…what does it matter? Aren't you going to ask me how I did?" I taunt his honest nature.

"Angelique…" He sighs and looks deeply into my eyes and that is all it takes; he knows what I know. "You saw me, did you not?"

I contemplate pretending to be ignorant, but I know I'm no good at faking anything, and so I give in. "Yes…I did…"

"I see…" He looks thoughtfully out the nearest window. "So…I suppose you have many questions…"

"I do…"

"And?" He looks miserable, held captive, under my gaze.

I take his hand from his lap and hold it in mine. "Father…I love you…nothing will ever change that…I know who you are and I love you all the more for it…but I must know who you once were…otherwise I may make a mistake, perhaps like today, and put us all in great danger…I am no young child anymore…I can handle whatever you tell me…just trust in me…"

"Angelique…It is not that easy…I do trust in you…more than you may know…but telling you all the answers is like opening and old wound…and to be honest with you, I am frightened of digging up those memories…. I am happy, just as I am, right now, and I do not wish to relive the pain…your mother and I have promised to forget our pasts together…I cannot put us both in such an upsetting memory…our pasts our not something to relive…"

I rubbed the back of his hand gently with my fingers. "Father, you cannot run from your past…"

"I do not wish to run…I am not scared of the pain…I would experience the torture again if it would mean putting an end to it…but it would not, because I run in fear for my life, not in fear of pain…I fear for my **life**, Angelique!…and yours…and your mother's…the secrets we hold are fatal…and you are going to have to accept whatever we tell you, regardless of how little information that is… you must, if you treasure us and all we have."

I am shocked into silence. After a few minutes, I find my voice once again. "Is that why you couldn't come to my audition…and why you couldn't help me after my singing…" I think for a moment. "And why you never appear in public with any of us?"

"Yes…"

"What could be that terrible?…You are not a terrible person…?"

"I am not, no…but once I did some terrible things…and in turn people began to think that I was something of a monster…" Subconsciously his hand moves to hold his mask. I reach up, remove his hand and then his mask. He makes a somewhat startled sound as my fingers pry off the cold porcelain, but I continue none the less. His face is soon bare before me and all I see, is the one man in the world that I had thought of as being nothing even remotely close to an evil monster.

"You are no monster and you know it…"

He smiled softly, giving his face a light glow. "If only everyone saw what you see…"

I smiled back tenderly, sensing that he was finally at ease.

"I was very proud of you today, Angelique…and I am sorry…" he said softly, his gaze feeing to the floor.

"It's alright father, I understand…I felt as if you were there anyway, even if I had not seen you."

His eyes met mine at that. "A constant presence am I?"

"How could you not be? I am your daughter after all."

He laughed softly before making to stand. He held out his hand for me and I took it.

"You should go get some rest…"

"You also…you were the one who was out late!"

He laughed again, then placed a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, my love…!"

"Goodnight, father!"

Needless to say, as I climbed the staircase to my bedroom, I was still pondering what might be the terrible secret within my parent's past, but I loved my father and so I decided to drop the subject for the time being. After all, I had no reason to mistrust him, at least not yet.


	6. Problematic Pasts

_Author's note: I must admit that I have no idea who, how many, if any of you are still awaiting my next chapter...I apologize for taking so long to update, but a lot has been happening and I simply had to take a rest for a while...but never fear...I have many chapters written in a notebook, I simply have to type them and alter certain parts...:) I apologize to Gracie since she has already read this chapter...but it still needed to be posted...:) much love to all! Happy Holidays...see you in the New Year!_

_**Problematic Pasts**_

Erik's Eyes:

While I headed up to my bedroom, I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. It only made sense that Angelique could not know about both my and her mother's past but none the less, I felt as if I was keeping a major part of who I was from her. _After all, I only met Gabrielle because of our problematic pasts_.

I told her what little I could, and to my great surprise I must admit, she showed her maturity and brilliance by being accepting and telling me that she understood that I had to remain hidden from the world without me even telling her why it had to be so. I nearly told her all right then and there, just simply because she was so compassionate, but being her father, I knew I had to show good judgment and so I didn't tell her that treacherous tale.

As I reached the summit of the stairwell, I pushed all thoughts about the conversation with Angelique out of my mind and simply thought about getting some rest. When I reached the bedroom door I noticed that a lamp was still lit within the room. I used the tips of my fingers to gently press the door open, revealing Gabrielle sound asleep on the bed. Her face was bathed in the light and I felt my breath catch in my throat as the glow reflected off of her mouth and neck, only enhancing her already magnificent beauty.

I noticed the way her eyes were shut tightly, and realized that the light was far too intense for her to sleep comfortably. I dimmed it by turning the oil down from beneath the flame and then returned to the bedside. Although the light made it slightly harder to see all the details of her face that I had grown ever so attached to over the years, the sight of her in partial darkness created a different feeling in my stomach. She was huddled tightly on her side, clutching my pillow as if it was a lifeline to rely on, if the need arose.

The guilt I had felt earlier rushed back to me once again, flooding me with shame. But this guilt was different. This guilt came to me at the sight of Gabrielle lying there, abandoned, as she must have been doing for hours. It was blatantly obvious how completely alone she was in the middle of our large burgundy velvet bed and I had a sudden urge to crawl in next to her, pull her to me, and kiss her until she forgave me for leaving her for so long. It didn't take much for me to recall the many times that I had to face an empty bed and the prospect of a cold and lonely night, and just how awful that felt. That thought in itself cut me a little too deeply.

I carefully placed my mask in the bedside drawer and began to undressed, beginning by unwinding my cravat and then working through each layer, then put on a pair of silk pajama bottoms. I then went back over to where Gabrielle lay sleeping soundly. I sat on the bedside edge a moment to contemplate the best way to move her over without startling her awake. As soon as my eyes rested upon her sleeping form, gently outlined by the soft light, I was entranced. Many years had passed since the day I first laid eyes upon her and during that time she had loved me fully, worked hard to be a proper wife, and even giving me children. I was blessed by this woman. All the things she had done for me over the years should have taken a toll on her mind body and spirit, but astoundingly she was still as beautiful as that first day we met, perhaps even more so. She was nothing short of miraculous in my eyes.

I took a moment and watched her as she slept, her face tranquil and her hair sprawled out over my pillow. I then noticed the way her hand was clutched onto the pillow upon which my head was supposed to lie. She clung to it as if imagining that it would and could protect her if the need arose. I tenderly slid my right hand underneath her head and my left arm hooked under her knees and I gently slid her over so I could slip in without waking her. She turned over onto her back as I snuck in next to her, covering us both quickly with the blankets to contain the warmth that her body had already created.

She remained asleep but moved onto her side once again, only this time she nestled in closer to my body, subconsciously acknowledging that I was beside her now. Her hand came up to rest upon my chest as she inched even closer, her lips forming silent, incoherent words against my bare skin. Her hand moved to rest upon my hip and her other curled elegantly around her own stomach. A soft sigh escaped from her lips before she said my name dreamily. Her hot breath beat up against my bare shoulder and even though it was uncannily warm, a shiver ran down the length of my spine. At that moment, I could no longer bare to lie so close and not reach out and touch her. I lovingly wrapped my hand around the back of her blonde head and pulled her mouth up to meet mine. Beneath me, I felt her begin to stir, her breathing became less relaxed and she began to move her body slightly. I broke away and kissed the backs of her closed eyelids with affection.

As soon as I began to move away, to lie down beside her once again, she awoke completely. Her eyelids instantly snapped open, revealing a brilliant pair of intense light blue eyes staring back into my own. In one fluid motion, she brought her hand up from around her stomach onto the back of my neck and pulled my mouth back down upon hers. Her return kiss was long and passionate, almost as if she was desperate to feel my lips against hers once more. We broke away and to my dismay, I saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"Erik…" she whispered as if relieved, while a single tear began to fall down her cheek. I quickly leaned in, kissing it away.

"What's the matter, Gabby?" I asked in my most calming tone.

"I was just worried…" she sniffled, sitting up while doing so. "Angelique told me about what happened today at the Opera house and so I figured that you hadn't come home right away because you needed some time…but when it got dark and everyone had retired for the night, all safe and sound in their beds…except you…" her eyes retreated from looking upon me, to studying the floor, "…I just began to…imagine things…"

I cupped her chin within the palm of my hand, raising her eyes to meet mine. "Gabrielle, listen to me! I will never let anything happen to you or this family…you know that…" She turned her head away from me abruptly, as if ashamed. "Or were you worried about something else?" Her tear-filled eyes locked onto my own and it was then that I knew what had happened. She had worried her self sick thinking about me either being harmed or leaving them all alone here for whatever reason her avid mind had concocted at the time. "Oh…" I gasped brokenly. "My darling…you should know better by know." She apologetically looked away but I ended that by holding my hand against her cheek and kissing her once more. Loving the taste of her, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss to an intense level; hoping all the while that for once she would realize that I would never go anywhere where she was not. I reluctantly broke the contact and instead wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my hand cradling the back of her head as she cried softly onto my chest. Each tear was hot and searing as it trickled down my bare flesh, a reminder of how much love and trust she had placed upon me. She was everything to me and her crying was something that I could not stand.

"I am yours forever" I said, hoping to calm her. My lips brushed against her ear as I spoke and I felt her body shiver, then relax.

"I know Erik…and I know that I should not think like this anymore. God knows how many times I have broken down over nothing in front of you, bawling upon your shoulder, clinging to your strong frame as if you were God himself…You must think me to be a defenseless woman indeed…a mere child…"

"No Gabrielle…I wouldn't…couldn't…think of you like that…"

"Honestly Erik? You do not think I am weak…vulnerable…defenseless?"

"We all have reasons to be as we are…I cannot hold yours against you when I know what they are as well as you yourself know them…"

"Yes…but my past is nothing like yours…**you **have the reason to be weakened…not I!"

"Your reason is as good as any!" I said a little too loudly. I brought my voice down to a natural level. "If only I could have protected you from it…If only I hadn't selfishly tried to turn you away that day…you had already told me of your love…but the thought of love petrified me then…and so I turned you away….and you ran….ran right into…" I looked away, not wanting to finish the appalling tale. "If only…"

"I know…I am sorry…I did not mean to bring this up…I simply…well…when I am alone…I just…remember things…"

"Hush love…" I stroked her hair with my fingertips, attempting to distract her and prevent her from continuing, but she was lost within her memories.

"Being locked within the tomb, isolated, cold, naked, starving and beaten whilst being held to the stone walls by vicious metal chains."

"It's ok, love…" I said a little more desperately.

"No, it's not ok…these images come to haunt me when you are not near…you don't understand…" She gulped timidly. "I see it again…I see it all…I remember…**_his _**face…**_his_**…savage way of…touching me…" I cringed. He had scarred her horrendously; a crime which I could not forgive nor could I except an excuse for it. I began to grow restless, wanting her to cease this kind of talk; talking as if it could and would happen all over again.

"Stop this…this madness…! No one will ever even look at you as if you are an object…I will never allow it! You are forever and completely safe with me here…that I promise you…!"

"But what if a time comes when you are not here? What am I to do then Erik? Things are becoming more dangerous for us all…even more so you!"

"As I said before, I will always care for and watch over you…even if…" I shook my head savagely, trying to shake the thoughts she had conjured in my own mind. "You need not worry on that matter…!"

"Oh, Erik…" She said softly, grasping my hand and tracing the veins lining the back of it with her fingertips, "I wish it were true…that I have no reason to worry…"

"Please," I said desperately, grabbing her hand forcefully, "Do not worry yourself sick on account of me…I can take care of myself…as well as you and our children…"

"But this party shows that Raoul is becoming more bold with his actions and authority…"

"He cannot force me to do anything, least of all obey his wants," I said, becoming infuriated at the thought of Raoul attempting to control **_my _**family. "He may believe that he can change things…_tame _me…but he cannot! I am the manipulator! I will not allow manipulation to overtake me! I am the Phantom and he seems to be forgetting that fact!"

She turned her face away at my mentioning the Phantom. Solemnly she said, "I think we have all forgotten that fact…even you…"

I was momentarily outraged. **_How dare she question my inner emotions! She has no idea what I have endured, only because I had the Phantom to fall back upon for assistance and support!_** "I have not! The Phantom is a part of me…he is who I am!"

"Perhaps, but then he is a changed man as well…"

I was baffled. "That's not possible…that part of me is unchangeable…ever since the world forsook me for the devil's child, he has ruled me…and now, although you may have changed the man beneath the Phantom exterior, he still resides within me!"

She made to get out of bed, but my hand fiercely grabbing on to her wrist stilled her. She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder, her eyes regretful and determined. "The Phantom you once were, wouldn't have put up with this kind of life…he would have murdered Raoul at the first opportunity…" She stated softly.

I stilled and subconsciously let go of her wrist. The anger in me evaporated into thin air and I felt as if I had received a blow in the stomach. **_Is she not right?_** I shook my head slowly, trying to shake the idea that the Phantom no longer existed. **_I needed him…he was my power, my strength, my will…wasn't he? And yet, when he was not in control of me, when I was with Gabrielle and the children, was I lacking any of those traits? _** Almost fearfully, my gaze instantly returned to Gabrielle, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned to me. **_What had happened to me? Or, more or less, who was I _**really**_? Was I the loving man I was with Gabrielle, or was I the terrorizing master of deception I once was?_** I suddenly felt very isolated within the world. If I didn't have the Phantom for companionship, I was lost when alone. I reached out for Gabby, wanting nothing more than to feel skin against my own skin; if only just to know that someone else was there, but at the touch of my hand on the back of her neck, she stood and walked over to her armoire, sitting down to run a brush through her golden hair.

"Gabrielle…" I urged, wanting to feel her eyes upon me, if she would not succumb to my touch. She did not oblige, only catching my gaze for a moment in the mirror before continuing to stroke her hair. "Gabby…?" She would not turn to face me. "Gabrielle, please!" At that her eyes locked onto mine in the mirror. "Please…" I pleaded even softer. She sighed and turned in her chair, her eyes directly upon my face.

"Erik! I do not understand how you can be so upset over this and **_that _**in turn makes me upset with you…" She closed her eyes, opened them, and continued. "I understand that the Phantom was your comfort when people deserted you…yes, I get that…but what I don't understand is how you can suddenly feel so lost, when you are not in need of him…you have a family…children who adore you…a wife who…" She got up and walked to the window, looking out distantly. "A wife who would be a lifeless shell without you…a woman who is willing to give you whatever your heart desires, simply to feel your loving gaze make contact with her…I'm telling you that you do not need him any longer…you are now the strong and powerful genius he was, without the murderous side…Isn't that what you want? To not have to feel so desolated?"

"I…well, yes…but I…" I was lost. The sadness in her voice was genuine and the fact that she had just told me that she lived only to please me, was an fascinating thought indeed. "I am sorry…but I don't know what happened to suddenly change me so drastically…I mean…The Phantom is part of me…I can still feel him deep within my soul…"

"Then perhaps he was softened…" She suggested, coming back to slip in under the covers, sitting where she had been before I had mentioned the Phantom.

"If he truly still is in me, then he must have been…and it was your love that did it…It turns out that **you **are my strength…you are the Phantom within me…" I laughed carelessly and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me, kissing her neck softly. I had simply meant to place an affectionate kiss against her pulse, but once my lips made contact with the sweet and sensitive skin of her neck, I could not stop myself. I continued to place open mouth kisses along her jaw line, across the span of her collarbone and shoulders, and anywhere else that I could see bare skin. I adored the feel of her entire body radiating heat as I ran both my lips and tongue along her exposed flesh. She rested her head on my shoulder, leaning her right cheek against mine, all the while gasping for breath. I felt her smooth face encountering my mutilated one and although I wanted to, I could not stop caressing her long enough to tell her how much she meant to me. I quickly mumbled an I-love-you before resuming my actions.

"Oh, Erik…I love you so much…" she sighed between gasps for breath.

"Tell me…" I urged, my voice becoming low and sensual with the coiling of my stomach.

"I need you Erik! I need you with me forever…!" She panted while running both hands along my face and the back of my head.

"And why is that?" I taunted her, wanting to hear the way my name rolled off her lips, her voice fiercely passionate with every contact between my mouth and her body.

"Because you are my whole world…Without you…"

"Hush…and **_with _**me?" I provoked, knowing that now I was just taunting her with both my mind and body. She seemed to awaken from the trance I had placed her in, taking the control away from me. I gave it up willingly, knowing that I had finally won and she would forget the Phantom incident of earlier, if only for a short while. She began by trailing her fingertips down the side of my unmasked cheek, then moving down to my stomach. She placed both her hands against my chest and pressed me onto my back. She then leaned over me so that she could move over me easily. Her fingers traced the outline of the muscles on my chest and stomach, her mouth soon followed. She soon had me gasping for breath as well and I couldn't help but be reduced to my primal instincts. I reversed our positions, simply wanting to feel her skin against my mouth. I placed a searing kiss on her mouth before moving down along her chin.

"I love you so much Gabrielle…I would never do anything to hurt you…" I said barely audibly, as I continued to caress her magnificent body feverishly.

"Yes…I know…" she said distantly, "but don't for one minute think that you are off the hook…!" I imagined that she wanted that to sound commanding, but the desire in her voice, betrayed her strength. I calmed my impatient longing to kiss her body more and laid down beside her, pulling her closer to me; taking her mouth passionately with my own. I broke away, leaving her breathless. "Yes…not off the hook…" she said, obviously completely enthralled by me. I was looking deeply into her eyes, losing myself within their bright blue depths, when there was a knock on the front door.

We both stilled and listened as the knock came again, this time louder. My insides protested to the intrusion on this quiet moment of love and desire passing between us. I had half a notion to ignore it and continue to caress her and think of only her and myself, skin against skin, under the warmth of the velvet blankets. Gabrielle was soon out of the bed and I grudgingly followed suit. Suddenly, my protectiveness took hold over me and I donned the mask and a robe, making to go downstairs. Gabrielle's hand on my arm stilled me. Her touch instinctively sent a tremor down my spine, but I ignored its encouragement, and the sudden impulse I had to touch or kiss her at that moment.

"I'll answer it…"

"Like hell you will! Who knows who is at the door!" I said somewhat harshly.

She glared at me somberly for a moment, before her eyes showed the troubled feeling within. "Erik, I know you are angry, but we must remember, no matter how much we want to act otherwise, that you are still a wanted man…and you must maintain your cover…for the children, if not for us all."

I allowed a frustrated growl to escape from my chest, but stepped back to allow her to take the lead. I followed on her heels, determined to protect her even if I had to do it invisibly. I was her husband and no one could say otherwise whilst in my presence!


	7. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

Gabrielle's eyes:

I rushed down the stairs, my heart beating hard against my chest. I could nearly feel the anxiety thrumming through Erik who was following behind me, almost stepping on my heels in an attempt to remain as close as possible. My mind raced, attempting to rationalize this late visit from some unknown guest. Finding no sensible answer, I tore my thoughts away from that subject and simply allowed my mind to go blank. Before I had realized it, I was standing in front of the large wooden door at the entrance to the manor. I stopped dead. The knocking continued but I was frozen until suddenly, my mind began to work overtime. I spun around and took a strong hold of Erik's shoulders, so that he was walking backward and he would have no option but to let me guide him. Once I finally had him far enough away from the door so that no one would be able to hear our voices, I let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"Gabby!" He looked at me, immensely concerned at my odd behavior.

"Erik…I cannot think of any rational reason why we would have someone visiting this late at night, unless something unusual was going on…you must hide yourself…NOW!"

"Gabrielle…_that _is the reason I must **not **leave you alone…I cannot protect you if I am hidden!"

"Erik…please…I will not loose you because of some stupid late night visitor!"

"Be reasonable…!"

"I am…and I DEMAND that you hide yourself…for all of our sakes, please!"

His body slumped slightly, but he nodded and backed up into the darkness, completely disappearing from sight. My heart skipped a beat as I solemnly noted how easily it was for him to make it seem like he did not exist. After making one last heartfelt search of the darkness in which he appeared, I turned, straightened my robe and nightshift, then plastered a bright smile on my face as I opened the door.

My eyes met two faces belonging to men in uniforms. It took a moment for my mind to acknowledge that these men were in fact police, but the minute I realized this, I felt my fake smile disintegrate and the color drain from my cheeks.

"Can…can I…help you gentlemen?" I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry for waking you so late Madame, but we would like to have a word with the Monsieur Vicomte!"

I took a calming breath, attempting to calm the racing of my heart. I was nearly positive that if it did not cease, they would surely hear it and know that I was agitated. "Is there something wrong, officers?"

"Well, Madame…we have a young boy in our custody who claims that he was on his way here, and that Monsieur Vicomte hired him as a stable hand, and we simply wanted to make sure that this was indeed true…because otherwise this young man may be suspected of doing wrong this evening, if he was not truly expected here…"

It was then that two other police man came towards our door, pushing on prodding a young boy along the pathway, with the ends of their rifles. My eyes were riveted on the boy who was shivering uncontrollably. I could not tell whether his trembling was from the state of his dress since it was thin and torn in many places, or whether he was frightened of the men with weapons, but either way, the sight of him immediately softened my heart.

"Do you recognize this boy, Ma'am?"

"Oh…well…" I desperately tried to think of a way to help the boy. "Monsieurs, my husband does not concern me with the hiring a simple servant…I would hardly recognize him, even if he had been working here for weeks…please…all five of you, come inside…I shall pour you some brandy or if you prefer some hot tea and then retrieve my husband to settle the matter."

The men nodded and followed me inside. I led them to our living room and as the congregated in the room, I started a fire in the fireplace.

"Please, make yourself comfortable…" I said, gesturing to the large armchairs gathered around the fireplace. I watched wearily as each man took his seat, all the while watching the shadows for any sign of movement. Finding none, my attention turned to the boy, who had been forced to sit on the floor in front of the men, like a dog. The officers continued to shove the boy around, now using their feet. I saw him flinch each time, but remarkably, he said nothing. I sighed once and then plastered a dazzling smile on my face.

"Gentlemen, please…I will not have anyone treated in such a way in my house…please…leave the poor boy alone…he is obviously not going anywhere…do not treat him as if he is a dog…"

After a moment of hesitation, they complied. The boy stood and straightened, giving me a sad and appreciative look that nearly reduced me to tears. I grabbed a blanket off of the spare armchair and approached him. His eyes immediately fled to the floor and his body language spoke of both disgrace and fear. _He actually feared me as well!_ I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and laid my hand on his back. It was only then that he looked up at my face. I nearly gasped at the bright shocking green of his eyes.

"You INGRATE! How DARE you look this good woman in the eyes like an equal! Is this how you show your gratitude?" One officer yelled.

"Please monsieur…He need not treat me so formally in MY house…and you will not raise your voice…My children are also in this house and I will not have you wake them simply because you felt like you had to reprimand a boy for doing nothing wrong…so please…keep your voice in check, Monsieur."

"I am sorry, my Lady, I just…"

"No excuses…simply do not repeat the offense…"

"Of course, Madame…my apologies."

With that, I led the boy over to a remaining armchair and gently eased him down into it. The officers had begun to talk amongst themselves and so the boy snatched the opportunity to speak.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I know how the police can treat an innocent, even if they know he is not guilty…and so, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt in this situation…and defending you…am I acting correctly?"

"Yes Ma'am…I can assure you that my alibi is true…please believe me…"

"You give me your word?"

"Yes, good lady, I do…"

"Very well….from now on, we are a team… and we'll get you out of this mess, together…" I straightened and addressed the men. "Give me a moment and I will return with some drinks, gentlemen…"

With that I went to the doors that led to the kitchen. I opened the door, slipped in and then shut it quickly, for there, in the middle of the room was Erik, dressed in black silk pants and a matching robe that allowed me a small glimpse of his broad chest beneath its fabric. His mask glowed in the complete darkness of the room and my breath left me for a fleeting moment as I recalled the first time I saw him in the stables of the Opera House. I walked towards him, but soon was almost running. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled me back after a few moments.

"Oh Erik, I despise this! Hiding you from the world seems like such a sin!"

"Hush…" He kissed my lightly on the lips once more, "Now, make the annoying, imposing, **_gentlemen _**their drinks…So my hand that holds a bottle of poison can slip…" he said with a malicious smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and his smile transformed into a grin. "Very funny…then I would be known as the woman in the insane asylum who murdered an entire police force, all the while claiming that it was the Phantom of the Opera who did it…Oh yes, wouldn't I be the talk of the city!" I joked, placing my hand on his left cheek.

Just then, the door to the kitchen flew open as the boy walked in. We both were frozen on the spot after I Instinctively turned so that I stood in front of Erik. The boy's eyes widened as they encountered the mask upon Erik's right cheek. In a flash, Erik was blocking the boy's only exit into the living room. I watched as he snibbed the lock on the kitchen door. The boy's eyes filled with fear as he backed away from where Erik stood, his gaze locked on Erik's mask. I came up behind the boy and placed my hands on his shoulders. He jumped and turned, looking at me pleadingly.

"I thought you said we were a team? I thought you would protect me!"

"We are, and I plan on it!" I said softly.

His voice grew with his panic. "Do you not know who that man is! He will kill us, we must call the police in here!"

I gabbed his arms forcefully. "NO! Do not fear him, he will not harm you!"

"But…But…It's the Phantom that they talk about! The murderer! He is the only man to wear a mask like that! Don't you know who he is?"

"Calm down boy!" Erik hissed, making the boy once again shake from fear.

I turned his attention back to me. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Then believe me when I say this man is no more dangerous to you than I am…"

The boy gave me an unsure look.

I sighed. "May I introduce you to Erik…my husband…"

"But I thought Monsieur Raoul-"

"NO!…No…that is only our cover…Erik is the only man I love…" Erik smiled and walked towards the boy and myself. "Listen, Erik may have once been that man the police searched for…But he is a different man now…he saved my life many times and I love him more than life itself…and I will not have the police kill him for crimes that he has repented for already…"

"I understand. You have showed me more kindness tonight than I could have ever hoped for…and I will trust whatever you say, and obey any command you give me…I owe you that."

"Listen to me, BOY!" Erik's voice broke into our gentle exchange of words. "You will not tell the police of me, or you will never have a moment of peace again, until the day you die! However, if you do as we say, and we take you in as a 'stable hand' I will treat you better than I would a King. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Now there's a gentlemen! My appreciation…" Erik bowed to the boy, gracefully. I then felt a pair of hands on my own shoulders. I turned around to look into Erik's eyes, that danced with both love and worry. He kissed my temple tenderly and whispered an I-love-you before disappearing into the darkness. I took a calming breath then proceeded in pouring out drinks for the officers.

"Madame…?"

"Yes?"

"Have I angered your husband too badly?"

"Oh no, my dear…we both feared for his life…he will get over his initial anxiety…"

"I thought he was supposed to be dead…"

"For the longest time he was dead to the world…four years…but now he is not…he remains alive and hidden here, but dead to the rest of the world…which is a tragedy in my opinion…"

"The police would kill him if they found him?"

"Yes…hang him…and I would die if that happened…I already had to see him die once…never again will I allow that to happen!"

"I promise that my loyalty remains yours…You gave me back a shred of my dignity tonight and I thank you…I've always wanted more in life than a serving job…I wanted to at least be a dignified 'assistant' to a wealthy house…but tonight I found out what awaits me if I do not find such a job…"

"Do not worry so…I will see to it that you remain here…but you must accept that living under our roof makes you a part of this family in my eyes…and this family has many secrets to keep…"

"Yes Ma'am…you have my word…If you consider me a part of this family, then I will forever remain your son, even if the worst should occur…"

In near tears, I took him in my arms. After a moment, he hesitantly hugged me back. I then eased back gently, stifling the few tears that somehow managed to sneak down my face.

"Now…let's go put on a performance that is stage worthy!"

He smiled and followed me into the living room, carrying the tray of drinks for me like a true gentleman.


	8. Love, Hatred, and Locked Doors

_**Love, Hatred, and Locked Doors**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

The officers were where I had left them and they seemed as if they hadn't even noticed my especially long absence. The boy followed behind me like an obedient child as I approached the men and handed out their drinks.

"Please Monsieurs, make yourself comfortable for a bit longer while I go retrieve my husband…" The boy shot me a nervous, knowing glance, which I ignored, not wanting to give anything away.

"I hope we are not imposing…we simply needed to settle this matter THIS evening…"

"Of course not. I will return shortly…"

I quickly climbed the grand staircase to the second level of our house. Once at the top, I hastily continued down the hallway that led to Raoul's wing of the house. I was halfway there when Erik seemed to appear out of nowhere. I nearly yelped at his sudden appearance, but he swiftly placed his hand gently over my mouth. After he was sure the initial surprise had passed, he removed his hand from my mouth, but his fingers lingered on my lips for a moment longer.

I took his wrist and pulled his hand to my mouth, placing a kiss on his palm. He then took my hand, linking our fingers together, and began towing me along towards Raoul's room. I could feel the tension thrumming through his body and I tried to think of a way to prevent the disaster that I could see unfolding before my very eyes. No idea came to my rescue and so I watched numbly as Erik shoved the door to Raoul's bedroom open harshly.

"WAKE UP YOU INSOLENT VIPER!"

I heard the frantic rustling if sheets on the bed and then the unmistakable sound of a match being struck at the same moment the room filled with light. Raoul touched the match to the lamp on his bedside table and then looked straight into Erik's eyes. A sharp glare filled with hatred passed between them.

"IF YOU WISH TO ATTACK ME, YOU WORTHLESS COWARD, DO SO TO MY FACE LIKE A MAN, INSTEAD OF BEHIND MY BACK LIKE A BEAST!"

Raoul's eyes flickered cynically a moment before turning cold and calculating. I had to admit that I had never seen Raoul look as wicked as he did then. "Monsieur, I have done nothing…why would I attack the husband," he nearly spat the word, "of such a…**magnificent**…_friend_ of mine? You Sir, are insane!" Raoul looked admiringly at me.

Erik let out a fierce growl, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO NOT PRETEND LIKE YOU ARE A SAINT…!"

"Come now…no need to be cruel and falsely accuse me of things that I clearly am inno-"

"LISTEN HERE! I HAVE BEEN CIVIL ABOUT ALL YOUR ATTACKS UNTIL IT CAME TO THIS ONE! I WILL NOT REMAIN SILENT ANY LONGER!"

"Well, please inform me of what I have so viciously done, so that I may redeem myself in your eyes as well as your beautiful wife's…"

"Silence that foul mouth of yours before I do it for you!" Erik hissed while taking an intimidating step towards Raoul, who visibly jumped at Erik's movement.

"THANKS TO YOU, THERE ARE FOUR POLICE OFFICERS IN THIS HOUSE…BECAUSE **YOU **_HAD TO _HIRE A STABLE BOY WHO NOW KNOWS ABOUT MY EXISTANCE IN THE HOUSEHOLD AND COULD BETRAY US IF IT IS EVER IN HIS BEST INTERESTS! HE COULD TURN ME IN! IF I WERE TO BE CAUGHT AND HUNG, IT WOULD CLEARLY BE ON YOUR CONSCIENCE! AND YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU THINK MY DEATH WOULD LEAVE YOU ANY HOPE WITH GABRIELLE!"

"The boy knows about you? And isn't going to tell?"

"As is currently stands, he is loyal to us…God knows why…You seem upset…was that not your plan? Thought to blackmail me did you?"

Silence. Erik's rage that had cooled only moments earlier now sparked back to life, as he became infuriated. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Erik made to attack Raoul, but I stepped in front of him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, GABBY!"

"No, Erik!"

He looked hurt by my refusal. "Gabby…you heard the brute! He all but admitted his intentions…" Erik pleaded with me, all the while his voice shook with his harsh breaths. I took a step closer to him, sliding my hands up from his stomach to his chest. His eyes softened and became heated at my touch. I held my hands on the spot where I could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"Erik…violence will only make matters worse…Those officers are here only to see Raoul…they are not looking for you, and if Raoul goes down there, looking as if he was fighting for his life, they WILL be looking for you!" I then shot a fiery glare at Raoul, and he looked hurt in return. "Now Raoul! Do not think for one minute that what you have done here-"

"Gabrielle, come now! You do not believe these accusations…you know me better than that!"

"No Raoul…I THOUGHT I knew you better…"

His voice became desperate. "Gabrielle please do not act this way!"

"How am I supposed to react Raoul! Your bold moves are putting the man I love's life on the line! And all for what? Jealous male egotistical games? NO! No more! If you want me to even look at you ever again, you will quit this!" Erik looked from me to Raoul, slightly surprise at my outburst and frankness with Raoul.

"Gabby, I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You are not my husband and may not address me so informally!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE! I AM VERY WELL AWARE OF MY STATUS WHERE YOU ARE CONCERNED, BUT YOU ARE LIVING IN MY HOUSE AND THEREFORE I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO CALL YOU BY YOUR INFORMAL NAME, I BELIEVE THAT YOU OWE ME ATLEAST THAT SMALL GLIMPSE OF HAPPINESS!"

"I CANT HELP BUT WONDER WHAT CHRISTINE WOULD THINK OF YOUR BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ME!"

Raoul angrily closed the space between us and before Erik or I could act, he slapped me hard across the face, knocking me off my feet. I was shocked into silence as was everyone else in the room. Through the haze my disbelief created, I heard more booming voices. It was then that I noticed Erik standing face to face with Raoul, trembling in an attempt to keep his anger in check.

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO BRING UP CHRISTINE, EVEN YOU HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME ON THAT!"

"I DO NOT! SHE IS RIGHT TO COMMENT ON HOW CHRISTINE WOULD REACT TO THIS GAME WE PLAY! BESIDES, GABRIELLE IS THREE TIMES THE WOMAN CHRISTINE EVER WAS!"

"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE CHRISTINE CHOSE ME OVER YOU…HAD SHE CHOSE YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ANYONE WHO SPOKE OF HER AS YOU AND GABRIELLE JUST DID!"

"HER CHOICE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HERE AND NOW…WHAT MATTERS NOW IS MY WIFE, AND THE WAR WE ARE RAGING OVER HER! KNOW NOW THAT IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN, I SWEAR ON CHRISTINE'S GRAVE THAT I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I DID NOT INTEND ON HURTING GABRIELLE…I mean…I had not wanted to…" He looked to me, suddenly upset over his own lack of control. He began to walk towards me, but Erik's caught him and shoved him backward.

"GET OUT! Go speak with the men downstairs and tell them what they want to hear so they can leave us in peace. Make sure the boy stays with us… And one last thing…betray us…and it will be hell to pay!"

Raoul sidestepped Erik, walked past me, eyes downcast, and went to speak with the police. A moment later, Erik's hand was cradling my cheek with so much tenderness that I wanted to cry.

"Did he hurt you!" He ran his fingers over the slightly reddened area as he spoke with his lips against my forehead.

"You know he didn't…it was no more painful than a bee-sting"

"Still…" he sighed, "What kind of husband would I be if I did not protect my magnificent wildflower from a treacherous bee-sting?"

I could only smile at him lovingly. "Erik…it is not in your heart to be a bad husband…of THAT I am certain!" He took a step closer, pressing his body up against mine, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed onto his chest "I only wish you could have the chance to show your greatness in public."

He leaned back so that he could look me in the eyes. "I did that to myself! Do not feel sorry for my own mistakes!"

"But had I never met you, you wouldn't have been found…and-"

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Please! Spare me! Had I not met you, my life would be nothing, and I would be alone, in my home beneath the opera, doing no one any good at all. No, quit speaking such nonsense! Now go. They may become suspicious if you are up here too long…and if you stay here much longer, I may not be able to let you leave…" He said, pulling my lips to his, and kissing me deeply, then trailing his lips down my shoulders.

"Alright, Alright! I better go now, then…wouldn't want to be caught in bed, by the police, now would I?"

"No…but wouldn't that be the way to get caught?"

"I'll see you in a little bit then…"

"I am coming…"

"Of course you are…but you know what I meant!"

He smiled as I turned and left him standing there, watching me go. As I reached the living room once again, I immediately noticed that something was wrong. No one had left, on the contrary, they were all sitting in armchairs pulled closer to the fire their eyes riveted upon me. Uneasily I saw the reflection of the fire, dancing in their eyes.

"Bonne soir, Monsieurs!" I said with a smile, "Has my husband cleared up the matter?"

No one returned the smile, nor did they respond to my question. My heart plummeted to my feet and I immediately glanced at Raoul, who met my gaze with his malicious one.

"Where were you just now, Madame?" an officer asked.

I stood in silence.

"Do not be so rude, or you shall dishonor me with your discourtesy and will have to **_make it up _**to me later!" All the men laughed at this indiscreet insult. I looked to the boy, who seemed to be trying to send me a telepathic message, that I could not pick up on.

"Oh seriously, Gentlemen…I was merely checking on my children…" sensing that I had not yet cleared the danger, I began to refill their glasses with brandy that had been sitting on the end table.

"I trust all is well?"

"Oh yes…" I saw their eyes begin to fill with mistrust as the boy shook tilted his head to the kitchen door. My eyes followed his directions and soon saw Angelique peeking out of the kitchen, attempting to get my attention. "Except," I continued the charade, "unfortunately it would seem that my Angelique awoke from the commotion…I believe that she came down not long before me for a glass of water…"

"Here I am Maman!" The men seemed calmed my this seemingly proven truth.

"There you are, m'dear! Now if you don't mind, I will see my daughter to her bed…" I gave the boy a thankful look and then followed Angelique up the stairs once more. She reached her bedroom fairly quickly, and held the door open, motioning for me to go in first. I went in and watched as she closed the door tightly behind us.

"What in the world is going on…?"

"Mother, listen to me! We have to get father out of here!"

"What!" My heart felt as if it had been torn in two.

"Raoul told the men about a 'masked man' who had been appearing on his property and that he suspected the man had once been in love with his wife and was therefore stalking her. I am guessing that the police thought you were in on it at first, hense why they were suspicious of you, but when you 'proved' where you had been, they ignored the possibility that you were having, what they would consider 'an affair'.

"Did you hear what they plan to do?"

"I believe they said something about pretending to leave, and then searching the house and property."

"Quickly! We must get your father out of here…we will deal with Raoul later!" We turned to the door, and pushed it open, only to be face to face with the end of a gun.

"Where do you think you are going missies?"

"We just…"

"No way…monsieur Raoul orders that we lock you, all your children and the stable boy in this room while we search your house…safety precaution, of course!" Something told me that this was no safety precaution!

"There is no way that I will allow you to lock my family away!" It was then that another officer arrived, towing Jaime, Caroline, Helene and the stable boy along with them at gunpoint. "GET THOSE WEAPONS AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" He complied, but shoved the four of them towards Angelique and I. Caroline and Jaime clung to Angelique, while I took the other two in my arms.

"Do not worry, Ma'am…we will find this masked stalker and remove him for you…"

"Papa?" Caroline cried. Angelique hushed her while I made up some response about him returning after finding the dangerous man that was near us.

The officer shut the door, locking me away from Erik, who with any luck, knew what was going on and had already left. But from what I know of Erik…even if he was aware of the hunt for him, he would not leave us locked away while policemen scoured the house. It was that though that I could not get out of my mind, as I tucked the younger children in Angelique's bed, leaving Helene, Angelique and the boy awake to await the morning light. I could only hope that it would bring Erik back to us, alive and unharmed.


	9. Reoccuring Violence

_**Reoccurring Violence**_

Angelique's Eyes:

After we had been locked in my bedroom, mother put on her 'brave face' and tucked my brother and sister into my bed, telling them that everything was fine. They fell asleep quite easily, and I was thankful for that, for my mother's sake. Given the late hour, Helene and the new stable hand fell asleep leaning up against the bed and it was only mother and I left awake. It was only then that mother let her guard down, allowing me a glimpse of the emotional torment she was experiencing. Her sobs were soft, but pitiful and I knew that inside, my heart was echoing her cries. In my mind, whatever my father once did, he was not a man worthy of death, not by a long shot.

I watched as she crawled on her knees towards the door.

"Mother?"

"He's out there…" Her voice was hollow and barely above a whisper. She laid her head against the wood of the door, as if it were a raft and she was drowning.

"Oh, mother…" I made to go to her, but stopped when she spoke again.

"HE'S OUT THERE!" I was terrified by the panic in her words. She began to shove the door forcefully. Luckily, everyone was so tired that they did not wake at her harsh blows to the old wood. "He's out there, Angelique! They could have him! He could already be headed for the gallows! And I am here, doing nothing! Locked away as if I am a mere pet to Raoul and nothing more! If he loves me as he says he does, why does he torture me so…? I hope he knows that if he has already killed Erik, that I will not survive the hour! I will take my own life, so no part of me can be left for Raoul to claim as his!"

"Mother, please…calm down…don't you think that if they found him already, we would be let out?"

She stilled for a moment. "Not unless they wanted me out of the way, to finally have Erik executed…" Her words were void of any emotion. I went to her and took her poor, shaking body in my arms.

"Mother…even if the worst should happen, you must stay strong…Our family needs you, even if father is no longer here…" she began to sob once again.

"I lost him once, and it nearly killed me…it was only you that kept me going…"

"And I will keep you going once more, if need be…"

"I fear that I am not strong enough to lose him again!"

I sighed. I loved my father and I knew how she felt, but then, imagining having to watch him die over and over again pained me beyond belief. I felt tears threaten my own eyes. "We wont lose him again mother…I promise!"

"I hope you are right, my beloved!"

Just then, I heard the rush of heavy footsteps coming towards our door. The sound of a key sliding into the lock, forced mother and I to our feet, backing away from the door swiftly. I still had one hand on my mother's back and I could feel her pulse pounding against her body. The door flew open only to reveal Raoul standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing with fury. My mother was one step faster and she was already in his face, lashing out at him both verbally and physically.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY? WHERE IS HE? IF YOU HAVE KILLED HIM…" Everyone in the room, had awoken at the sound of my mother's angry words. We all watched in silence as Raoul dealt my mother a staggering blow across the head. We watched with terror as she stumbled onto the ground.

"FATHER!" Helene's voice rang out.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled in her face, silencing her as well. He then turned his attention back upon my mother. "SO, WHERE IS HE GABRIELLE!"

"What?" she asked from the floor, her eyes glazed over from the blow to her head.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! TELL ME NOW, OR YOU JEOPARDIZE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!"

"I swear to you, I do not know!" She nearly chocked over her tears of pain.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT? YOU KNOW THAT I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE THE BLOOD POUR FROM HIS BODY, AND WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME DO THAT TO THE '**_LOVE OF YOUR LIFE_**'? COME NOW, WOULD YOU EVEN TELL ME IF YOU KNEW?"

I watched as my mother got to her feet gingerly. She pulled herself up to her full height, as if she was preparing herself for battle. She looked Raoul square in the eyes and uttered one word, clear and as loud as a bell. "No." Raoul struck her again, and this time when she fell, he kicked her twice.

"STOP THIS!" I found myself crying.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO JOIN THIS FIGHT AS WELL?" I panicked. He was headed towards me, that blaze in his eyes, the smell of liquor preceding him. I was backing away towards the wall, knowing that soon I would be cornered.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I heard my mother scream.

In a flash, Raoul was being wrestled to the ground by the stable boy. "GET OFF OF ME YOU WRETCH!" Raoul shouted.

"NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THEM!"

The boy held his own for quite a long time until Raoul overtook him. Just as it seemed Raoul was about to strangle the life out of the boy, my mother clubbed Raoul over the head with the end of his pistol, which he lost in the struggle. Raoul passed out immediately and the boy sputtered and gasped for breath. I helped him to his feet, all the while uttering countless 'thank-you's. It was only then that the boy met my gaze. I stood there, paralyzed by his stunning emerald eyes. He seemed ensnared by me as well, but what he saw in me that was beautiful enough to hold my gaze, I could not guess.

"Thank you, for protecting me…" I managed to squeak out.

"My pleasure…" He responded elegantly, kissing the back of my hand and then taking hold of it for a brief moment.

"Alright…" my mother's commanding voice took charge once more.

"Mother, are you sure you are alright?" I asked impulsively.

"Yes, my dear…NOW! you see Jaime and Caroline back to their beds?"

"But Maman…!" Caroline protested.

"No, My sweet…bedtime…Momma shall be in later to tuck you in…but go with Helene now, ok?"

My brother and sister both complied and left with a very shaken Helene. She had never seen that side of her father before, and she was troubled by it. I knew that from that point on, she would be on our side for many battles yet to come.

"Alright, Angelique…will you and…MY! Where are my manners?…I beg your forgiveness, but what is your name?" Mother asked the stable boy.

"Michael, Ma'am…my name is Michael."

"Well then…will you and Angelique help me carry Raoul to his room?"

"Of course…"

With that we all gathered around Raoul's limp body and hoisted it up, carrying it quickly down the hall towards his room. He was a dead weight and I felt as if my arms would fall off. Soon, but not soon enough, we had him on his bed. Without another word, mother turned us around and we exited the bedroom. Mother then took out a brass key and slid it into the lock on his door.

"Until he sobers up…" my mother said, while testing the door for security.

"Are you certain you feel well enough Madame?" Michael asked my mother as she stumbled slightly.

"I'm sure, I'll be just fine…" she said, ignoring the arm that Michael had extended for her.

"Perhaps you need to rest for just a moment…" He suggested once again, seeing her place her hand on her temple subconsciously.

I placed my hand on Michael's arm, to let him know that it was no use, my mother was far too stubborn. I felt his arm tense for a moment before it relaxed once more. He looked into my eyes for only a moment, but, shamefully, I broke the contact immediately. _My father is out there, hunted like a beast, and I am only thinking of Michael._

We followed my mother silently together, my arm on his. To be quite honest, at that point, I was almost frightened of my mother. She was near running, looking straight forward as if possessed. Any attempt at conversation, went ignored, as if she was deaf mute. We trailed her to her room, where she grabbed a mantle and just as quickly, fled down the stairs.

"Mother! How do you know he is simply not hiding inside the house somewhere?"

At this, I got a reply. "Angelique, please…he would have been found if he stayed here…there is no where for him to hide, even if he is the infamous Phantom."  
"So where do you think he is?" Michael inquired.

"I have an inkling…I will return shortly" she responded, while opening the front door.

"Please, Maman! You should not be going out alone…allow us to come with you…"

"No, I will have no such thing…I want the two of you to stay here with Helene to protect Caroline and Jaime…if, God forbid, Raoul awakes and manages to get out, she alone could not stop him…"

Reluctantly, we allowed my mother to leave, alone her cloak flaring out behind her, as her feet scurried towards the road. Michael and I watched from the window in silence, as she disappeared into the fading night.


	10. A New Masquerade

_**A New Masquerade**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

One thought alone dominated my mind. Erik. He had been hunted once more, this time betrayed by a man that we had at one point counted among our friends. It pained me beyond belief to think that someone who had once helped me rescue my love, was now making wholehearted attempts at killing him. I knew that once I found Erik and he returned to us, nothing would ever be the same. Raoul was no longer an empty threat… he was dangerous to me, my children and Erik. We would have to defend ourselves and all that we loved against Raoul, all the while continuing our marriage masquerade.

I was at the back entrance to the Opera before I even knew it. My feet knew the path oh too well. Muscle memory had long since taken over when my mind had abandoned my body, to worry over Erik. I could feel the effects of Raoul's blow still upon my head, and although there was still some dizziness, I didn't allow it to control me.

It took less than a minute to find the hidden entrance, deep within the stable's shadows. Once I did, my heart raced, and my feet joined in, anxious to maintain the exhausting tempo that my pulse had set. I ran. All my heart was behind my steps, leading towards the inner chambers of the Opera. Within moments, I burst into Erik's underground labyrinth at a full out run. It was a struggle to withhold the ecstatic words that had threatened to leap out of my throat, but I knew that however happy I may be, speaking had the possibility of startling him, and so I remained silent.

My silence echoed within the empty chamber. Unbelievingly, I called out to him. Silence was my only answer. He was not there and by the looks of it, he had never been there. Exhausted and defeated, I began to make my way out of the chamber that had once been his home, towards the main entrance of the Opera House. My head was throbbing, now that my adrenaline had vanished and I struggled to walk in a straight line. Testing the tender bump on my temple with my fingertips, I found it to be way too large for a normal bruise. No, I had nearly received a concussion. It was almost astonishing to once again be reminded of how brutal a man's full strength could be, when used in anger. I found the Opera's main doors to be open. Ignoring any and everyone who asked me what I was doing, I trudged on throughout the building's interior. Erik was not here, but he was not at home either, which was a petrifying thought indeed. I did not want to return home, and face the possibility that I would not find Erik this day, nor perhaps the next. Leaving this place seemed like I was giving up on my search and although I was beginning to feel ill, I would not give up on him. _He had never given up on me._

Not knowing where I was headed, I continued to climb stairwell after stairwell, passing through door after door, until I had finally opened the last possible door left open to me. I found myself on the rooftop, overlooking the city of Paris. The sun was just barely above the horizon and I knew I had at least another hour until the time of day could be considered dawn. I walked to the edge of the rooftop, leaning upon the barriers that served as a protection from a treacherous fall that would certainly lead to death. The dizziness began to overtake me, and I stumbled back from the ledge, suddenly petrified of the view from such an extraordinary height. Retreating from the edge, my foot caught upon the bottom of my mantle and I stumbled to the ground, yelping at the sudden pain of my hands and knees colliding with the cold, hard stone floor.

Tears threatened to fall, but I forced them back, not wanting to be sobbing in addition to feeling miserably off balance. Suddenly, I heard a voice, that for a moment I thought was an illusion.

"Gabrielle!"

I tried to get up but, finding I could not, I craned my head in an attempt to see the source of the voice. Through my foggy mind and my throbbing heart, I saw Erik jump down from a large statue of a winged angel looking towards the heavens. He was now fully dressed and his cape flared out behind him as he landed without a sound, gracefully on his feet.

"Erik. ERIK!" I couldn't help but give in to my tears. _He _**is **_here after all! _

"Gabrielle…what is going on he-…what happened to you?" The initial shock suddenly transformed into distress as he ran over to me, and placed his hand on the top of my head.

"Oh Erik,…Who cares?…what matters is I have found you…you are safe, alive and undiscovered…THAT is all that matters right now…"

"I told you once, I will take care of myself…but no, what matters is the fact that you are hurt, and cant seem to stand!" Erik was kneeling beside me, both his hands, cradling my face as if it were a golden egg.

"Please Erik…let's not talk about it now…take me home…we'll talk later about what happened in your absence…All I want right now is to get home to our children…with you back where you belong…"

"Gabrielle…Please…what happened to you?"

"Hush…later, my love…"

He gave me a skeptical look, before he complied, taking hold of my arms and pulling me into a standing position. Still dizzy, I sagged against his body, and attempted to walk along side of him. I staggered again and again until he finally scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the Opera house. At the smooth motion of his walking, and the his sweet fragrance surrounding me, my eyelids began to droop. The last thing I remember before sleep overtook me, was Erik's masked face looking down upon me, right before he placed a kiss on my head.

I awoke suddenly as the sunlight streamed into the bedroom. Looking at the clock, I found that I had not been asleep long. I began to sit up, but just as quickly had to lay back down. The dizziness had passed but I had a pounding migraine. **_Damn it! Raoul, anger and liquor _obviously _don't mix well… _**Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. Erik came into our bedroom a moment later.

"Gabrielle…what are you doing awake? You should sleep more…" he said, closing the curtains on the window, covering the room in blessed darkness once more.

"Don't tell me what to do…" I snapped, trying to sit up once more, but I felt ill at the movement and had to lay back once more. He was beside me in a flash.

"Gabrielle?" he demanded.

"Oh, calm down, love…I have a bad headache, that's all…" The darkness had begin to calm me and I realized how harsh my words had been, "sorry for snapping at you…I know you are only concerned…"

"Forget it even happened…" He said, running his hand across my forehead in fluent, soothing motions. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his touch. He brushed a lock of hair off of my temple and his sharp gasp made my eyes flick open. "Gabrielle!"

Seeing the mix of anger and distress flash in his eyes, I looked away, not wanting to talk about what happened with him when his temper was at it's peak.

"**Gabrielle**!" He said slightly louder, in his most commanding voice.

"I'm fine, Erik…"

"Then you obviously haven't seen your bruise in the mirror."

"Oh Erik…I do not wish to start a conflict now…wait until my headache passes…"

"What do you mean start a conflict?" He said, obviously enraged, but respectfully keeping his voice in check for the sake of my migraine.

"Please…do not make me talk now…"

"Gabrielle…you have stalled for far too long! I am your husband and I wish to defend you…"

"As you can see, I already received the injury and am in no need of defense anymore…and if you were to make a confrontation about it now, things would only be worse than they are…I mean, he didn't know what he was doing…we was upset and drunk…"

"WHAT!"

I clamped my mouth shut, realizing I had said too much and Erik knew the majority of what had happened.

"DAMN HIS INSOLENCE!"

"Erik please…don't act upon your anger…calmly, tell me what you know and I will fill in the rest…"

"But he HURT you!"

"Yes, Erik…He did…but…I would have been far more pained if he had actually captured you and given you to the police…So now…tell me what you know…"

"What does it matter? When I was still in this house, you were in no danger…"

"I was in danger of losing you…now tell me and I will tell you what occurred after you left."

"GABRIELLE! I am telling you, it does not matter! I was a coward! I fled, and in result you were beaten! I swore that I would never allow you to re-experience such a thing…and I have failed you…"

"You have not failed me! Nor could you ever!"

"Please…do not defend my cowardice. I was pitiful and weak…I didn't even remain to protect you or my children…"

"You did what I would have made you do, Erik! Do not play these mental games with yourself…you acted correctly…now…please…tell me what happened so that I know the extent of the danger in which we were in."

"What's the use? You'll only worry yourself more…"

"Please…" I said lowering my voice, to break through the barrier of protectiveness towards me that he had long since formed around his heart, "tell me…"

"Fine…" He said, looking away for a brief moment. "I was downstairs when you were talking to Angelique in her bedroom and I heard Raoul go over 'the plan' with the police. At that point, I could safely assume that they were talking about me, and therefore, knew that there was no safe way for me to remain in the house while they scoured it. I quickly went upstairs, planning to tell you what was occurring under our very noses, but I reached Angelique's room in time to see the men force you and the children into the room and lock it. One guard stood watch while the others began their search. I was enraged. I wanted to kill Raoul right then for caging you and the children like animals… but I knew I would be found and although the lone policeman was no match for me, all of them combined could bring me down. I didn't for one minute think that you or the children would be harmed and although I was concerned, I knew I could do nothing for you all if I was captured and so I left for the Opera House…planning on hiding out there until it was safe to return. From the rooftop, I would be able to watch the police station and I would see the men returning. But then, you found me…thankfully…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gabby!" He placed his palm against my cheek and turned my face towards his, "I could not live with myself if I had allowed any harm to befall you or our children…"

"I know that Erik…but without you, imagine how vulnerable we would all be…you needed to save yourself…for us, if not for yourself…"

He sighed deeply, all but saying that he knew I was completely right. "So…what happened to you!" He said with a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

"Erik…please…do not-" I whispered, hoping to bring the flicker back into his eyes with soft words, before being cut off by his harsh tone.

"No! I despise what my past is doing to our future! I have decided that I will take no more of this! I will not allow my past to haunt us all…so tell me what happened!" I saw a glint of fear mixed within his malice and only because of the fear, did I begin to tell him what happened.

"At some point during the evening, Raoul had too many drinks…when the police obviously didn't discover you anywhere, he got angry. I don't blame him…well, at least not as much as I blame the liquor…regardless, he came storming into the bedroom and I lashed out at him, provoking him, no doubt, he then…hit me…across the head and I fell to the ground, as he demanded that I tell him where you were hiding. He then yelled at me more, asking if I would even tell him if I knew. I responded truthfully, no. He hit me a few more times and then turned his anger towards Angelique. It was then that Michael, the stable boy, tackled Raoul to the ground…one thing lead to another and now Raoul is locked in his bedroom…."

I could see the rage coursing through him like poison. I watched through the darkness of the room as his chest rose and fell in harsh breaths. I sat up and placed my hand on Erik's shoulder.

"Erik please, do not blame Raoul for this…"

"**Who am I to blame then**?" Erik's voice rang out, thunderously as he stood up, skillfully escaping the magnetic effect my touch had upon him.

"I admit, I do hate what Raoul has done to our family, but we are not the only ones suffering…and we have to remember that…"

"**Do not lecture me on suffering**…" He retorted, his back to me.

"Please…all I mean is that we have to take into consideration how Raoul feels throughout all of this! We cannot receive loyalty from him, by mere threat…we know that now…We must begin to think strategically…what does he want…"

"**Come now, we both know very well what he wants**…" he hissed, his hand waving off the my words.

"You know what I mean…how can we benefit him…"

"**Gabrielle! I will not live my life in service to him**!" He turned to face me, his eyes ablaze. "**If you care that much about his emotional welfare, maybe you _should _be his**!"

I sat in silence, staring at Erik with astonishment.

"How could you say such a thing?" I asked, almost inaudibly, laying back down and turning my head away from him.

I heard his sorrowful sigh and then his soft steps coming towards the bed once again. "You know I didn't mean that…" he said in his most apologetic tone, as he laid down on the bed next to me. The mattress sunk slightly at the addition of his weight. "I should have never said such a thing…you know that those were words fueled by anger…nothing more…" He hand came up do meet my neck and began stroking it gently.

"Of course I know that, Erik…but something made you say them…and I am beginning to wonder myself why I still feel like I must protect Raoul…"

"He was once a good man…even I befriended him at one point and time…You must allow yourself to accept that he is not the man he once was…" Erik's hand clasped my shoulder and turned my body back to him. He wrapped his arms fiercely around me, holding my body close to his, placing his head on top of my own. "Loneliness can ruin a man…make him do…horrible things…it takes more than you may think to bring him back out of it…Some never do come back to reality and innocently continue to live in their own fantasies."

"Is that what it was like for you when you were living in the cellars?"

"At times…but I came out of it…You came into my life…Raoul needs that too, but I cannot help but wonder if any woman will ever hold any glory in Raoul's eyes, since he has only known greatness…Christine and yourself…"

"Oh Erik…I do hope he finds someone to love, and soon…I am done with this charade! I want nothing more than to grow old with you, watching our children become successful in their own lives…I want no more of this drama!"

"I know love…maybe this party he is so desperate to have will be beneficial to us as well…"

"What do you mean…"

"We must find someone for Raoul to fall for…"

"But Erik! All of Paris believes that he is married to me!"

I felt Erik's lip form into a sneer. "Indeed…but if he can truly fall in love with someone, minds can be changed and deceptions can be arranged as well…"

"Coming from the king of deception…the phantom himself…" I joked softly.

He chuckled slightly, "The only question is who…"

"That is a much harder problem to solve…"

"Perhaps…I will see what I can do…"

Just then, our conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps pounding down the hallway. I made a quick motion to Erik telling him to hide, not knowing who it was, or what they wanted. He made to protest but I gave him a stern look, and he quickly complied and stepped behind the door, concealing him from view just as the door flew open harshly.

Raoul stood in the doorway, breathing harshly and looking frazzled at best. He seemed angry and so when he took a step towards me, I flinched out of instinct, still feeling the effects of his anger upon my temple. He looked at me curiously for a moment before he spoke somewhat calmly.

"Good morning…I, uh…trust you slept well?" I stared at him blankly, but he did not notice the awkwardness, as he placed a hand to his own temple. "So…I woke this morning only to find myself locked in my bedroom and…well…I…I cannot believe that you would do such an odd thing, but I can find no other explanations and…well….Gabrielle, how dare you take such liberties when this is my house that you live in?"

My mouth fell open in astonishment. "ex…excuse me?"

He looked at me oddly. "Am I missing something here?"

"Do you not remember last night?" I said, somewhat in disbelief that, because of a simple drink, he could not remember striking me so fiercely.

He seemed to grow agitated. "Well, no…but I am not feeling well this morning, so I assume that I got sick last night and went straight to bed…why do you ask?"

I was about to respond when Erik slammed the door shut, revealing himself. Raoul spun around, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Why does she ask? How dare you!"

Raoul gritted his teeth and stared Erik in the eyes. "I knew you couldn't be far off…you never are where Gabrielle is concerned…"

"Well, that's my prerogative, is it not?"

"I suppose it is, however, I am simply here to retrieve information, not to 'pester' your wife and so I would appreciate a moment alone to speak with her."

"After last night, I will never leave you alone with her again...not even for a split second!"

Raoul froze, sensing that he was missing a vital piece of information. "Well…I…I am afraid that I am missing something here…what happened last night?"

I watched as Erik's hard exterior softened slightly. "You do not remember?"

"Honestly? No." He responded looking ashamed at being so uninformed about his own actions.

Erik sighed and turned his back to Raoul. "Why don't you ask Gabrielle yourself then…?"

"I was trying to before you so rudely interrupted…" Raoul responded a little to harshly. Erik whirled around and took a hold of Raoul's jacket collar. Raoul began to fight, but Erik had the upper hand. I made to get up, but Erik was heading towards me and the look in his eyes told me to remain where I was. Erik then shoved Raoul's head down by me. The look in Raoul's eyes was of complete fear and bewilderment.

"LOOK! LOOK AT HER HEAD! DO YOU SEE THE BRUISE!" Raoul's fear dissipated slightly and was replaced with horror as he looked at my temple. _He was so close to me! _I mentally begged Erik to allow Raoul to get out of my space. Thankfully Erik let go of Raoul and he scurried away from me, a new kind fear in his eyes.

"What…What HAPPENED!"

"Raoul…," I said calmly, "You were drunk…you set the police on Erik…" He looked like an animal caught in a hunter's trap.

"No!"

"YES!" Erik hissed, obviously not feeling a whole lot of compassion for Raoul.

"Raoul, listen to me," I continued coolly. "You were drunk and angry…"

"NO!"

"RAOUL! Please! I know you didn't know what you were doing…I know that…but you were threatening my daughter as well as your own…and that frightened me…Raoul…you were a monster last night…and I don't now if I will ever trust you the same way again…I am sorry…but you need to work something out, because this war between you and Erik cannot continue…I was in DANGER Raoul! Please…understand that what I am telling you is for your own good as well!"

"No! I would never hurt you…or the girls…even if intoxicated…!"

"You may tell yourself that…but the bruise upon my beautiful wife's poor head claims otherwise!" Erik hissed, allowing no chance for Raoul to mistake his self-control for sympathy.

"I…I have to go…I…I cannot…I…I have to leave….Excuse me…I have to go…" Raoul fled from the room as if the devil himself were on his heels.

Erik turned to me slowly and walked over to where I sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his palm across my cheek and turned my face up to meet his.

"I love you!" He kissed me deeply and I felt everything inside of me melt at his mouth making contact with my own. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What kind of life is this for a woman such as you…?"

"Oh Erik…all will be well someday…but now, you need to go find Raoul…"

"Excuse me!" He looked as if he was about to burst out in a rage.

"Erik…we cannot have him out when he is in the state he is in…please…go look for him…"

For a moment he looked like he was about to protest but I was stunned when he simply nodded and left me after placing a final kiss upon my lips. I could only hope that some remnant of the friendship they once shared for so brief a time would come back during their private meeting.


	11. Drunken Fool

_Author's note: So, I seriously havent been able to post in over a month! Anyone know hoe frustrating that is? OMG! Lol! Anyway...this chapter goes out to Cat and Caroline, since they are the only ones who have actually reviewed in the last four months...lol! Enjoy!_

_**A Drunken Fool**_

Erik's Eyes:

_What is she, mad! _I trudged down the hallway, leaving the intoxicating presence of Gabrielle and heading towards the infuriating presence of Raoul. Something about that thought seemed insane. _What does she expect of me! How am I supposed to comfort a man who I would rather be rid of for good! _I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of my anger. Initial blazing anger would do me no good, once I found Raoul. Through my brooding, I noticed that I had somehow already reached the front door and was now walking out into the daylight. For a moment, the sunlight seemed to blind me and I noticed that for some reason, the beauty of light still seemed forsaken to my eyes, probably from all the years hiding in darkness. I shaded my eyes with the back of my hand and made for the barn. For some reason I had it in my head that that was where I would find Raoul and when I reached the barn, I saw that I was correct with my instincts. Raoul was on his horse and walking him out of the barn.

Upon seeing me, Raoul took off at a canter straight towards me. In Raoul's eyes, I did not see malice or anger as I had expected to, but fear instead. It was then that I knew he only meant to scare me enough to not be stopped. I braced myself as his horse drew closer, and just as it was about to run into me, I leapt to the side and grabbed a hold of his lead. The horse stopped and turned on his heels, obviously panicked at the sudden pull upon his head and teeth. He attempted to rear, but I held on and pulled his head down with a sharp jerk. The animal whinnied out of both frustration and terror and I felt sympathy for the poor creature. I talked to him soothingly, all the while tuning out Raoul who was obviously cursing at me to let him go. I turned the horse around and walked him back into the stables. I took off the horses lead as I shut the stall door behind us. The horse turned to face me, Raoul still on his back.

"There there… easy boy…easy…that's a good boy…calm down…good boy…" I stroked his grey coat with care and his breathing seemed to calm. It was then that I began unclasping the luggage that Raoul had attached to the back of the horse's saddle. I took the first suitcase off and heaved it over the stall door and onto a pile of hay in the corner. Raoul dismounted and shoved me harshly.

"What do you think you're doing? You may have control over my family, but you do NOT have control over me!"

I said nothing, but began unhooking the tightly buckled saddle from around the poor stallion's stomach.

"Hey! I am TRYING to talking to you!"

"Yes…and I'm TRYING to IGNORE you!" I muttered sourly, my back still to him.

"I was getting out of your life! Isn't that what you wanted? No matter what choice I make, it's always the wrong one! Well listen here! I am tired of this! I cannot remove you from my life, and I cannot make Gabrielle love me…I've decided that it is I who was out of place in this perfect picture…and so I was leaving…but no, you selfishly wont let me!"

"If it were up to me, Raoul…I would let you leave…but no…my wife seems to think that you should stay and so here I am…" I said solemnly, musing on how he could have been gone from us forever as I placed the saddle on its shelf.

"You mean…Gabrielle wanted me to stay? Even after my monstrous incident last evening?"

I sighed and turned to him, "Raoul…You _must _know by now that Gabrielle does not love you in the way that you would like her too…but do not forget that, for some ungodly reason unknown to me, she _does _love you…"

"But…what does she want from me? I am not the kind of man that can sit around and watch as the woman I love belongs to another…Erik, every look she gives you tears me apart inside…longing for her to look at me in that way, and knowing that she never will…But then, when other people who do not know of you come around, I must act as if we were happily married, when I know full well that every loving look I receive is fake and forced. I cannot live like that! But that's what she wants of me isn't it? And who am I to deny her what she wants, when all I want is her happiness?"

"Raoul, ENOUGH!" I nearly gagged from the taste left in my mouth from his spiel. "Listen! Do not expect sympathy here…I know very well what it's like to watch as the woman you love, falls in love with another! Never forget that I know _that _torment as well! However, I do understand the dilemma of which you speak is somewhat beyond my comprehension. But Raoul, fleeing will not solve your problems…leaving your money, your home…not to mention your own DAUGHTER! Leaving without her would be unforgivable…"

"I had thought that…even she might be better without me…"

"That's idiocy Raoul! She would despise you! You brought her into this world and abandoning her would be disgraceful as well as inhumane! You are her father and you should care for her! No exceptions!"

"I know but…"

"No! No! No! THAT IS NOT FORGIVABLE!" I knew that by bringing up Helene he would at least stay for some time, though, God knows why I would want that!

"Fine…I shall stay…for Helene…"

"There is no other reason…" I grumbled under my breath.

"So what happens now Erik?…You seem to have all the answers!" He asked sourly.

"You of all people should know that I've NEVER had all the answers…"

"But you must," he continued sarcastically, "DAMN IT ERIK! You make it seem as if your life is so terrible! Well, I am sorry but from where I am standing you have it all…A wife who loves you…two beautiful daughters and a bright young boy…all of which adore you…Yes…from here, your life looks pretty good!"

My anger was near its breaking point and I knew that if I remained where I was, Raoul would continue and I would not be able to control myself any longer. _He thinks he has it bad? He has never been tortured for his looks, nor has he been cast out from all others! I STILL must remain hidden or my life would be over!_ I placed my hand upon the horses neck one last time before I opened the stall door to leave. I felt my hands begin to tremble as the door was slammed shut by Raoul.

"We are not finished here!"

"No, I _really _think we are…" I said, making to leave once again.

This time Raoul was in front of me, shoving me backwards, away from my only exit. My temper was bubbling below the surface and I could see, before it even occurred, the outburst that was to come. I could feel its intensity in my bones.

"**Raoul, I am warning you! If we do not end this now, I cannot be held accountable for my actions**…" I warned fairly.

"**You act as if you cannot be held accountable for ANY of your actions! You are best at being a thief and manipulator! At times I think you ENJOY the idea of stealing a man's life out from underneath him! Gabrielle and I would have made it work…we could have been perfectly happy together if you hadn't returned after abandoning her for four years**…!"

I could take it no longer. Before I could think better of it, my hand was clenched tightly around Raoul's throat. His hands immediately grasped at my arm, but I was too strong for him as he started to choke. His eyes blazed like fire into mine as I glared at him, our faces barely a foot apart.

"**LISTEN HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE TO THIS VERY DAY! TO BE FORSAKEN FROM THE WORLD BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT THAT WAS NOT OF YOUR DOING, IS NOT SOMETHING TO MOCK! THE FIRST WOMAN I LOVED BELONGED TO YOU, AND NOW YOU SEEK TO CLAIM GABRIELLE AS WELL…I WILL NOT HAVE IT!**"Raoul clutched onto my arm tighter as his face began to lose its color. I ignored his struggle for breath and continued, "**I AM STILL TORTURED BECAUSE OF MY FACE AS WELL AS MY PAST! I MUST REMAIN HIDDEN! I CANNOT _EVEN _BE _SEEN _IN PUBLIC WITH _MY _FAMILY! I AM SORRY, BUT THAT DOES NOT SEEM SO _PERFECT _TO ME!**" I held on for a second longer before letting go of him, equally as harshly.

He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up at me, a somewhat surprised look dancing behind his eyes.

"Do not worry Raoul…the murderer I once was is lost to me now…I couldn't kill anyone…least of all you…" I spat at him as he sat, grasping his throat still as if he would suffocate without the support of his hands. "and if you ever are inclined to think that you can be rid of me by way of the police, I will not overlook your insolence again…as I have so graciously done once already…"

"Quite…the Saint…aren't you?" He rasped.

"Perhaps…At least Saint is a step down from Angel…" I said, mocking the sweet ignorance his wife once held.

I was slightly surprised he did not take my bait for another verbal battle, but none the less, I was not sorry for the chance to rest my temper. I heard Raoul gasp a few times before his breathing became normal. He sighed a moment before asking softly, "What happened to us Erik?" I could sense the sincerity in his tone and because of that, I allowed myself to answer earnestly.

"We fell in love, Raoul…by loving them, we placed our fates within the hands of two women… and because of that, parts of us were ruined…your wife was my downfall, and mine is yours…but the wounds they created **_can _**be healed…it just takes time and another woman to repair it…"

He watched me intently a moment before replying, "Yes…I believe that to be true as well…I only wish it weren't so…for the both of us…"

"Yes…as do I…" I looked at his somber face and recognized something that I had once felt within my days in the Opera's cellar: despair. Although we had lead extremely different lives, I could not help but notice the ironic similarities. I began to walk out of the stable, but something stopped me. I turned and looked back at him over my shoulder. "I…I am sorry for…letting my…uh…temper get the better of me…" I added somewhat awkwardly before I made a hasty retreat from his presence.

I walked quickly towards the house, all the while attempting to ignore the confused feelings within my head. I hated Raoul, or so I had thought, but now I couldn't help but wonder whether he was just as tangled within this maze of emotions, just as I was. Not liking the path my thoughts were taking, I ignored the subject of Raoul completely, and continued on. I reached the front door and went inside after glancing behind me one last time. I absently noticed dark grey clouds beginning to roll in, before I walked through the door. Once inside, I made my way through the living room and towards the kitchen, hoping that I might find Gabrielle there, so I could tell her that I had accomplished my task. I opened the door to the kitchen and stepped in only to find six pairs of eyes all on me.

I froze for a moment and in that moment, I felt a part of me struggle with my mind to flee into the dark shadows of my past. I fought the urge as best as I could, until I was saved by a small body running towards me. I had just enough time to kneel before he hurled himself into my arms.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Jaime cried as he wrapped his small arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Daddy! We are so happy to see you…last night, I had the most terrible dream! There were terrible monsters attacking Maman, and you were not there to save us! We were so scared…those were terrible dreams, Daddy!"

If it were possible to gasp out of alarm and sigh out of relief at the same time, I would have. I was so upset by the horror that my children witnessed, but at the same time, I was relieved that at least Jaime thought the events of last night were only a dream. That would save us at least a bit of trouble.

"Do not worry, my son, those dreams will never haunt you again…I will protect you all!" I soothed, feeling my heart constrict as I did so. His body relaxed immensely in my embrace at those words. I looked up at Gabrielle while I continued to hold my son, lovingly in my arms. She gave me a dazzling smile and then nodded towards Jaime curled up in my arms. I smiled back at her, feeling the love radiate between us before I closed my eyes and held on to him more tightly as I stood. He squealed out of delight and begged me to let him down, though it was obvious that he did not truly want me to do so. I laughed blissfully and twirled him around in a circle before setting him down once again. I studied the others as well as Jaime, who was walking in a crooked line, attempting to shake off his dizziness.

Caroline walked towards me as Jamie wandered back to his mother. She was a beautiful young girl of 15 and looked like a miniaturized version of Gabrielle. The only difference between the two of them, were her eyes. Instead of Gabrielle's piercing blue eyes, she had my green-gold ones. As soon as she was close enough, I wrapped my arms strongly around her shoulders. I placed a hand on the back of her head and ran it over her blonde twirling locks.

She sighed happily, "I am so glad to see you father…we all are! I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said against her forehead. I looked over her head only to see Angelique a foot away. I reached my hand out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her into my embrace as well. Both of my darling girls, my flesh and blood, we there in my arms, crying softly onto my shoulder and every tear that fell down my arm felt like a brand upon my skin. I wanted to never let them go again, but regretfully, I allowed my hold on them to lessen and they both stepped back, out of my arms. I looked into Angelique's face and saw the relief there amongst the tears and I knew then that I she had changed overnight from a teenage girl to a woman. I saw Angelique's mouth form the words father, but did not hear them escape her lips. I placed my hands on her shoulders and spoke softly, "I am very proud of you my love…and I am so sorry…" I wasn't sure whether what I said made sense to her, but they must have, because she wrapped her arms around me once again.

"Alright everyone…settle down…there will be plenty of time to tell your father you love him later…" Gabrielle laughed, cutting through the serious moment, as she hustled Jaime and Caroline over to the table, Angelique soon following. Instead of following, I strolled over to the counter and leaned my head over Gabrielle's shoulder, placing my left hand on her left hip and my right upon her right cheek.

"Anything I can do to…help you?" I purred into her ear, gently stroking her cheek with my fingers.

"Yes…you can quit distracting me…I will surely burn something if you do not go sit down right this instant…" she retorted, feigning a serious tone.

"And how terrible, that would be…" I said, mocking concern.

"Indeed…"Gabrielle turned from me to carry a plate to the table, but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She paused as I raised my hand to her temple, gently caressing and studying the large purple and blue bump with my fingertips. "There will be plenty of time for you to play doctor later, Erik…but now I must feed these poor children…However…I…Um….do I need to set _another _place!" I took the hint and after cringing at the question, responded calmly, "He will be staying, yes…but as to the place, I doubt it…".

"I knew I could count on you, my love…is there nothing you cannot do…"

Outside, rain began to fall gently, pattering against the window lightly. I smiled at Gabrielle, ignoring the urge to mention the fact that I cannot even be seen by others without fearing for my welfare, or my family's. The rain began to pelt the window now and thunder shook the ground slightly as lightning flashed through the window. I was just about to sit down and join them all when Helene asked if she could speak to me in private. We excused ourselves from the table and walked into the living room. Once there, she took a seat on the couch and I took one next to her, wondering all the while what she wanted.

"Um…Monsieur Erik…I…" she started uneasily. I noticed then that I had been studying her hard, not seeing past the fact that she was Christine and Raoul's child and because of that I must not have been the easiest person to talk to. I sighed and gave her an assuring nod and she continued, "I just wanted to say that, I am terribly sorry for my father's actions last night…I do not know what has happened to him over the years and quite frankly…I was terrified of him…especially when he yelled at me as fiercely as he did Gabrielle…Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for him…because I know as well as you do that he will never apologize to you…even if he should." I looked at her large doe eyes and suddenly felt a surge of love towards her, causing me to take her in my arms as well. She was reduced to tears and she too sobbed onto my chest. "I do not know what to do…he is no longer my father…I don't know who this terrible monster of a man is…but I feel abandoned and lost…oh, Erik! Thank heavens you have returned…I feel so much safer with you here." I stilled. _She had been deathly frightened of her own father!_

I looked into her eyes and replied, "Listen to me…as long as you are with us, I will protect you from anything! You ARE a part of this family, regardless of anything that may have happened between your parents and myself…However, I want you to know that your father IS ashamed of what he did last night!"

"But it wasn't only last night!" she sobbed, "He has gotten drunk before like that and spoke to me harshly…I have been locking my door ever since that first night he was out drinking until four in the morning…I do not trust him in anyway if he has alcohol on his breath…" I took her in my arms and sang softly, attempting to calm her and stop her tears.

"As I said before, I will watch over you…You may consider yourself my step-daughter, if you wish…" She looked up at me and smiled broadly.

"Thank you so much…I can see what my mother saw in you…" Before I had a chance to reply to that strange remark, I heard Gabrielle's frantic voice call to me from the kitchen.

Helene and I were off the couch and in the kitchen in a flash, only to see the soaking wet figure of Raoul standing outside the window, glaring inside at us all, lightening illuminating him from behind. I watched as he disappeared to the right, obviously heading for the front door. Through my mental calculating, I heard Helene's strained voice reach my ears. "I recognized that look in his eyes, Erik…He has had a few drinks…" I heard Gabrielle hurriedly tell the children to go upstairs into their rooms. They began rushing past me, but I grabbed Angelique who was out front and held her, putting an end to their hasty retreat.

"You all will never make it up the stairs before he walks through that door…I want all of you to back into the farthest corner of this room and sit down together." I got immediate action from all. I watched as Jaime nestled himself into the corner first, followed by Caroline, Helene, and Angelique. The two oldest girls were using their bodies to shelter the others from sight. "Very good…" I said, turning my attention to the remaining two people. "What do you think YOU are doing love…get back by the children.." I chided Gabrielle.

"I was only going to…"

"NO! You will not be the one to protect this time, love…" She turned and went over to the corner and after she had settled herself in, I turned my attention to Michael. "I think when we housed you, we received much more than a stable hand…" I joked as he took a step closer behind me.

"Monsieur, I was only thinking that I could be of use to-"

"Silence, boy. I was merely commenting…I thank you for last night…and now, I would like you to be my backup… if for some reason, Raoul craves violence and gets past me…I need you to step up for the family…can you do that for me? For us, again?"

Michael nodded and took a few steps back, positioning himself in front of the women and children. Just as I glanced back one last time to make sure everyone was where they should be, Raoul staggered through the door, causing my attention to immediately turn to him. His steps were disoriented and the intoxicating smell of liquor preceded him, warning us all of just how much he had drank.

"Well, well, well…what a moving picture this makes!"

"What do you want, Raoul…?" I asked, my voice surprisingly still elegant as it resonated against the walls, power reflecting in the words.

"My request is simple…I would like my daughter…so we both can be on our way…"

I looked over my shoulder at Helene who looked at me with the most pitiful look of terror I had ever seen.

"You are in no state to take your daughter anywhere Raoul…I suggest you go up to your room and sleep off the liquor…then in the morning, you may speak with us about what your plans are…"

"YOU DISGRACE FOR A MAN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS IF I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD…YOU ARE NOT EQUAL TO ME ON ANY LEVEL, YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL AND IF I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO COME WITH ME, SHE WILL!"

I increased the power behind my words, but not the volume. "You are drunk and in no right mind to even speak with a woman this evening…I will not let you take her, nor anyone…Now, do not make me fight you Raoul, for I will…this time there are no police to force me away…"

With a growl, Raoul came at me and I quickly caught his arm with my hand, and hurled my fist into his chest, knocking him onto his back before me. Marveling at how easily I had struck down a drunken fool, I pulled out my lasso from the inner pocket of my cape and tied it around his hands, binding them behind his back. Once that was done, I looked at the six gaunt and frightened faces behind me and laughed. "You all look like you just saw a ghost…" I smiled and all the children emerged from the corner, their faces brightening slightly at my light tone. Helene was the first to run up to me and wrap her arms around me.

"Thank God you were here, Monsieur!" she cried. I saw Raoul give me a deadly look before he passed out, leaving his daughter frightened and in my care.

"You are part of this family now, whether you like it or not…" I said jokingly before I eased her off of me gently. All the other children began to move about the room, their faces uncertain but hopeful as they looked at me. I gave them an assuring smile which seemed to calm them. I looked back over to the corner and saw Gabrielle, still sitting there, looking pale and frightened still. I told the kids to run off to bed so I could take care of things and they all left without a complaint, forgetting that they had only woken up a few hours ago, although it was nearing the beginning hours of the night. All of our internal clocks had been wound a few times over since last night.

After all had left the room, I then turned my attention to the huddled form in the corner. As I approached her, I saw that she was staring at the unconscious Raoul with a ghastly expression. I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her cheek, bringing her attention hazily back to me.

"Gabrielle…Are you alright?"

"What are we to do with him, Erik? This is my doing! He could have harmed any of us…including you! And it is all my fault!"

"Nonsense! You cannot put this all upon your shoulders!"

"I told him I didn't love him…I don't know why I continued to live here, taunting him into obsession!"  
"Gabrielle! Please! That was long ago… Remember, it took two days for me to fall in love with you…and he had at least that, even before you ran away to him…It couldn't have been helped!"

"But, Erik!"

"NO Gabrielle! You listen! This is NOT YOUR FAULT! Now, go upstairs to bed and wait for me there…I will take care of him and then we will discuss this more, if you wish…" I said, somewhat bitterly. The last thing I wanted to discuss in our bed was Raoul, but if it would ease her worry, I would do it. I helped her up gently and watched as she left the room, leaving me with Raoul's limp body. It was then that I decided where the best place for him to be tonight would be, and so I carried him there.

The barn smelled of liquor and horses as I laid Raoul down on a pile of hay. I looked around and saw the evidence of the many bottles of brandy that he had consumed only hours before. I kicked the bottles over to where he lay, this time, leaving a reminder for him when he awoke the next morning. I cannot explain why, but for one reason or another, I found a blanket and placed it over him. I was suddenly overtaken with disgust for treating him so kindly and so I made a hasty retreat from the barn, back to my Gabrielle, who needed me more than any one else at that moment.


	12. The Pain of Love

_**The Pain of Love**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window thoughtfully. Through the heavy rain, I could see the silhouette of the lighted barn where I knew Erik was placing Raoul's unconscious body. I was unsure as to how I felt about Raoul being outside all night, but it seemed an appropriate way to remind him that violence mixed with liquor would not be tolerated around us, especially after his outburst the night before. I raised my own fingers to my bruise, sensing that it had grown tender where the lump was.

I could almost feel Erik's fingers caressing my temple as I tested it myself. He had shown me so much doctoring compassion today that I felt as if he might have actually been a doctor at one point in his life. Knowing how preposterous that sounded kept my mind in reality. My eyes wandered to the mirror on the wall that was there only for my use. Erik hardly ever looked in any mirror, regardless of whether he had his mask on or not. I looked exceptionally drained and ill that night, most likely from the past two days' events, however I still felt as if through all of that, nothing should have changed, minus the bruise.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw a light disappear and I looked out the window again to see a dark figure hustling back to the house. Knowing that Erik was on his way both put my mind at ease and made me anxious. I wanted him to be with me more than anything, but after having just noticed how terrible I looked in the mirror, I felt as if perhaps I should hide from him. I thought for a moment about going to the bathroom and drawing myself a bath, but then changed my mind when I heard his footsteps approaching.

He opened the door and elegantly walked through, taking his dripping black cape off as he walked. My eyes were instantly drawn to him as he smoothed his hair with his fingers and adjusted his mask. He turned to me slowly, the elegance in his movement making my heart melt on the spot. My body seemed drawn to him too as I got up and walked over to where he stood. As my body got nearer to his, I watched his mouth open on a breath and then close, his eyes dropping to my mouth as he did so.

I felt my mouth form a smirk as I looked into his eyes and watched their color change to a more darkened gold. I marveled at the effect I had upon him. Even though we both had so many things on our minds, I could make his thoughts change to only those of me in a mere moment.

"Gabrielle…" He whispered, covering my shoulders with his hands. "If you wish to speak about what happened, I suggest you quit this sweet torment of yours so I am not distracted…"

"Erik," I purred back at him, grabbing his arm with my hand and pulling it around my back, resting his hand on my waist, "Last night was one of the most frightening nights of my life…and then again, tonight when I saw that oh so familiar look in Raoul's eyes…a look that was reminiscent of Christophe…I felt so vulnerable…so helpless…" I said, trailing my fingers down Erik's fully clothed chest, only occasionally looking him in the eyes. When I did indeed meet his eyes, I saw a longing within his them that I knew all too well. I smiled at him before continuing, "I do not want to talk about it because I do not want to remember how it felt without you there to protect me…I do not know how I lived up until I met you…all I want now is to feel your arms around me…feel the strength of your body, just so I know that you are here…"

"I am here, never forget that." he said, his voice smooth and low. Absently, his hand moved to my forehead and I cringed as he accidentally encountered the bruise. He pulled his hand back immediately, as if my skin had burned him. "I swear, I will kill Raoul if he ever harms you again…and if he even comes near our children…" His entire expression turned hard, like the face of a marble statue.

"Hush now…I said I do not wish to talk about it…and you shouldn't either."

"I know…but it's my job to care for you all…"

"And so you have…I admire your bravery…when Raoul came after us tonight, you met him head on and without fear. You acted sensibly and I cannot help but feel proud of your ability to protect us all so effectively."

He raised his hands to my face once more, this time being careful of the bruise. "I love you…" he murmured, a dazed look overcoming his features.

I smiled, "I love you too…" His lips met mine within a second. The kiss was hot and heavy, all the emotion of the last two days had built up to this moment. He pulled his mouth off of mine but instead began kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Gabrielle…" The name was a soft moan against my skin.

"Erik…" I responded, losing myself within the hot coiling feeling that was beginning to form in my stomach. He drew back gently, looking me in the eyes. "Need any more proof that I am not going anywhere?" he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh. "And if I said I did?" I teased back, hoping that he would take the hint and kiss me again.

"Ah…well then…I suppose I would have to show you once more, just how much I love you…" My body shuddered slightly as I remembered him saying the same phrase on our wedding night. I closed my eyes and remembered how simple and carefree that night had been. Everything had been perfect and although I did not regret any of our own actions taken since that day, I did miss the simplicity of that night. Erik must have sensed the change in me, and he stopped to give me a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just remembering our wedding night…and how simple and carefree it was back then…"

"Nothing in our lives has ever been simple or carefree…" He grumbled.

"That night was…"

"Yes well…that is because the entire world had stopped for one moment, to allow us one blissful evening together…without worry or regret…"

"And do you think the world will grant us such an evening ever again?"

"I should hope so…" He said thoughtfully, as he took my hand and led me over to the bed. "I think that perhaps when the entire ordeal with Raoul is solved we may live in peace…"

"You really think so?" I said skeptically as I stood next to him. He raised his hands to my face, softly running his fingers along my cheek.

"When I am with you…anything is possible…you taught me that long ago…"

Without warning his arms came around my back and he began unbuttoning my dress. The sensation of his long elegant fingers and strong hands working down the hooks on my back at that slow, drugging pace, made my body shiver with delight before relaxing. I held my breath as his hands followed the dress down off my shoulders and around my waist, until it pooled around my ankles. He stilled for a moment and looked me in the eyes before his hands came up to the bottom of my corset. His hands were slow and steady as he worked on pulling the laces out of their slits, one by one. The corset soon fell to the floor, landing on top of the dress, leaving me only in my chemise and pantalets. I was suddenly very aware of his hot gaze upon my flesh, searing through the thin material of my chemise. A primal thrill coiled within my stomach, making my mouth go dry. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as he ran the back of his fingers along my stomach and around to rest on my back. He turned his hands so that the palms were against my lower back and pulled me flush against him. There was a sudden shot of pain in my lower stomach, but I ignored it as I smiled up at him, ignoring the pain so that I could continue to concentrate on Erik. He grinned back down before I felt his hands wander to the bottom of my chemise and gather it up, ready to pull it over my head.

It was then that I took hold of his wrists with my hands. He stilled on command and allowed me to begin removing his many layers of clothes. I began by unbuttoning his black waistcoat, which was still soaking wet. _Funny that I hadn't noticed that before when I was leaning up against him. _I took the coat off of him as he had taken my dress of off me, taking to heart the tempo he had previously set. I left his side for a moment to place the coat on a chair in front of the small woodstove that sat in the corner of our room. Walking seemed extremely painful, but I didn't want to let him know I was hurt and so I ignored it and continued to pretend all was well. I turned to go back to him only to find him a step away from me, looking at me as if I were the last woman on earth. I laughed, my teeth grinding away the pain secretively. He then took my wrist and pulled me against him once more.

"Now now…You had your turn…plus, if I don't get you out of these soaking clothes soon, you could catch your death!" I said, attempting to sound as serious and composed as possible, but given how he was looking at me, I had no idea if composure was something I could forge.

He moved in even closer, his mouth no more than an inch from mine. "Well then," he whispered against my mouth, "You better move quickly…I would hate to die and leave you behind…" I stilled as the mist created by our intimacy vanished like a morning fog.

"Don't say that…" I said, my voice shaking, as I pushed him back from me. The image of him being consumed by flames replayed itself before my very eyes. I shuddered and brought my arms up to embrace my suddenly cold as well as pained stomach.

"What?" He looked at me with concern.

"Never say anything about dying and leaving me behind! It scares me more than anything…"

I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Gabby…" He cooed, his hand wrapping around my shoulder with slight pressure in an attempt to turn me to him. I complied after a moments hesitation, but would not meet his gaze. I continued to stare at a spot on the floor as I felt his hands grab hold of each of mine. He held them for a moment and I felt his regard as he noticed the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my love…" he sighed, placing a kiss on each of them before placing them on his undercoat. The feel of his heart beating steadily underneath his chest made me finally meet his gaze. He stepped closer, closing the gab between our bodies and my hands immediately clutched onto the edge of his coat. As his body hit mine, another jolt of pain stabbed at my stomach. I winced but the senstaion of his hand coming up to my neck and stroking my collarbone and jaw line allowed me to overlook the pain, which, I had to unfortunately admit, was growing at an astounding pace.

The only response I could manage with him so close to me was a gasp. Subconsciously I spoke aloud, "So many years together…and your touch still takes my very breath away…"

"I should hope so…I work quite hard at it…" he joked.

"Yes, I can see the labors you endure to be this attractive are quite tiring indeed…" I said sarcastically, immediately won over by his light and seductive tone. He smiled at me mischievously and I made to swat at his chin. Enjoying the beginnings of a game, he dodged my hand but instead gabbed hold of my hip. The minute his hand came into contact with the tender spot on my stomach, I let out a yelp and staggered backwards. He stopped and stared at me for a moment before quickly closing the distance between us. I swallowed hard, still clutching the sore spot on my lower stomach and watched as his hands gathered up the bottom of my chemise. He pulled it up to my belly button and placed his hand on the area where he had touched me a moment before. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to the pathetic strip of gauze that I had used to wrap around my stomach, hoping to lessen the pain where Raoul had kicked me. I had nearly forgot about that injury because of both my headache and the stress that occurred because of Raoul's new habit, but when I dressed that morning and found I had to struggle to endure securing the corset I was immediately reminded of receiving Raoul's boot in my side.

Erik's nimble hands unwound the cloth in only a minute and he gasped my name as he saw the large bruise there as well.

"Gabrielle…what on earth happened?"

"It is only part of the injuries I received a night ago…"

"Gabrielle…This is no normal bruise…I think you may have broken a rib…"

"That's not possible…I wouldn't be able to endure moving if I had…"

"But you were wearing your corset…"

"So… what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was most likely holding your rib cage in a supportive way…can you move well now that it is off?"

"Of course I can…because…as I told you before, I haven't broken anyth-" I then made to go to the bed, but immediately doubled over with pain. I fell to my knees on the floor clutching my stomach, but even that movement made me feel ill. No position seemed to stop the horrific pain I felt roaring within me. My heart beat furiously in my ears, drowning out all other sounds within the room. I closed my eyes and found myself wondering if this is what death feels like. The pounding in my ears lessened somewhat and I could hear Erik's voice cutting through the fog in my head from the pain.

"Gabrielle…Lie still!"

"Erik…help me!" I managed to squeak out. I had just noticed as I said that, that he had kneeling beside me the entire time. "Erik…please…It hurts…It hurts so badly…"

"I know my love…Lie still…I have to figure out what to do…" he said, squeezing my hand firmly.

"Please…get help…I need help! ERIK!" I gasped in breath between each word.

"Alright…lie still…I will be right back." He began to get up but I wouldn't let go of his wrist. Holding on to him only added to my pain, but I was desperate.

"Erik! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" I moaned.

"Gabrielle…I have to go get help…a surgeon or a doctor, or something! I cannot heal you myself…" he reasoned.

"Erik, we cannot bring doctors or surgeons into this household…but, dear lord…it hurts so badly…Erik…you must do something…Fix it Erik!" I was nearly screaming now.

He stared at me with horror in his eyes. "What are you asking of me?"

"Make this horrific pain end…I would rather have you cutting me open than any other man in this world! I trust no one but you…Make this pain end, Erik! I know you can!" I panted.

"Gabrielle…"

"No Erik! Now! I need you now more than ever!"


	13. The Phantom Within

_**The Phantom Within**_

Erik's eyes:

I looked on in horror as Gabrielle writhed on the floor, nearly mindless with pain and despite all attempts I made to force her to lie still, she could not do so. She had stopped responding to my words moments ago, and a blind panic had overtaken my thoughts. I was completely dumbfounded and had no clue as to what I should do to end her terrifying ordeal.

Only minutes before, she had blatantly asked me to operate on her and although I had studied a decent amount in science and health, the thought of performing a somewhat experimental surgery on my own wife was insane. I decided that even through her agony, I would have to make her see that a doctor was needed here.

"Gabrielle, I cannot do this…" I said, evenly, trying to get through to her. "You aren't thinking clearly through the pain…you must understand that I have to go and retrieve a surgeon…"

Her eyes snapped open, boring into mine like flaming torches, as she panted heavily. "Erik! I need you to do it…I will not have a doctor in this house…I do not want to have to undergo a surgery without you by my side…you looking on in hiding, will not be good enough for me…so you must do it…" she shrieked and arched her back in pain before calming slightly for a moment. "there is no other option…" she whispered, suddenly looking exhausted as her eyelids drooped.

"But Gabrielle…if something goes wrong…I mean…I could kill you …I'm not educated well enough…I could never live with myself if I accidentally caused your death…"

"You are a bloody genius, Erik! Now PLEASE! Whatever you are going to do, do it!" I could see the pain taking her farther away from me as her eyes began to roll up in her head.

I clenched her hand tightly, "Gabrielle!…No, Gabrielle…stay with me…wake up Gabby…Look at me…open your eyes…!" Her eyes opened slightly, revealing only a slit of sky blue, laced with a silver tint. There was no doubting the complete agony she was in. "Oh, God…alright…I must call for some assistance though….hang on just a bit longer my love!" I got up, and found her hand still clasped onto mine. It didn't take much to shake her grip off and that made me uneasy. Her diminishing strength was definitely not a good sign. In all honesty, from what I knew of broken ribs, it didn't seem right that she was in as much pain as she was. _Something else must be wrong as well…oh lord!_

I fled down the hall as quickly as my legs would carry me and threw open the closet door where I had medical supplies stashed away. I grabbed a few of each item I needed and then made my way slightly farther down the hallway and kicked the bedroom door open there. I watched as Michael quickly scurried out of his bed and squinted at me through the darkness of the room.

"Monsieur Erik!…May I help you sir?"

I gasped in breath, to compose myself then spoke, "My wife is injured and in a great amount of pain…I cannot treat her without your help."

"By all means…I am in your service!"

I nodded to him, to show my appreciation and turned to lead him to our bedroom. I could hear his footsteps following directly on my heals and I made a mental note to have a heartfelt talk with him after Gabrielle was well again. He needed to know how much I appreciated his allegiance.

We were back with Gabrielle in a matter of moments. In my absence, she had stopped moving and had grown extremely pale. I stilled beside her, my hand trembling uncontrollably as I reached out to touch her flesh. It was somewhat cold to the touch, but her eyes opened as my skin came into contact with hers. I let out a nervous breath at seeing her look into my eyes. She somehow manage to lift her hand towards my face. I quickly grabbed it and held it next to my face, certain that's what she wanted. I felt her fingertips curl around the mask weakly and pull it off. I dropped her hand immediately, staring at her in astonishment. She lowered her shaking hand and held my mask flush against her chest, clinging onto it as if it were life itself. I smiled down at her for a moment before I turned apprehensively towards the boy.

I watched as a shocked expression overtook his features, all color draining from his face, as he looked upon my uncovered face for the first time. I cringed slightly at his reaction, noting that Gabrielle and Angelique's reactions had been the only ones so far that hadn't been of complete terror.

I felt something inside of me shift, remembering the days when in the absence of my mask I had done terrible, unforgivable things. Now, I could never do such a thing again, and all credit for that miracle belonged solely to Gabrielle. I quickly turned my attention back to her, remembering her quickly failing health.

"Michael…We must find a safe and clean place for me to…to…to do this…"

His voice shook somewhat as he asked, "What exactly do you plan to do, Monsieur?"

"I must remove the rib…and make sure it has not ruptured anything else, which, at this point, I suspect it might have…"

"But Sir! That means you'd have to perform surgery.." He said, the fear in his voice making me increasingly angry.

"Indeed…"

"Are you able to do that?"

"She seems to think I am, though I have my doubts…but there is no other choice …though, God knows, I wish there was…"

"Are you saying you have never been a true doctor…?"

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what I am saying…"

He looked stricken. "But…her life is at stake!"

My face was an inch from his in only a second. "Do you think I do not know that?" I hissed harshly, ignoring his desperate attempts to put space between his face and my own. I calmed somewhat and continued, "I have studied health and science…but that is all it was…reading…All I know is that I have to help her soon, or who knows what may happen to her!" I said, fighting back the tears that threatened to flood my vision.

"We cannot do this alone…" He rasped, still shaken by my sudden outburst.

"I will not ask any of my girls to aid in this matter…it must be just us…"

"What about Monsieur Raoul?"

"What about him?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to ask for his help.

"Should I not go and fetch him, Sir?"

"What good is he to me? It was he who caused this injury if you need to know…"

"Sir…I do know…I watched helplessly as he struck her across the head, sending her tumbling to the floor…and then when he kicked her, I felt my insides lurch…but it was as he was making to harm Angelique that I could not hold myself back any longer…but no matter…if he is somewhat sober, he may be of assistance…you have to admit that another pair of hands could be helpful, if you are going to go through with this…"

"He…**_kicked_**…her?" I stuttered, closing my eyes in an attempt to block the horrific image that was playing out in my mind.

"Yes, Sir…" he said, his voice turning somber.

I looked back at Gabrielle and stroked her cheek a moment before leaning in and leaving a light kiss on her mouth. "I love you so much…stay with me…I will help you…but whatever you do, do not lose faith in me…I will get you through this…" I stood, bending at the waist to carefully lift her into my arms.

"Fine…if you must, go find Raoul…he should be out in the barn…unless he has awoken already…I suppose it is more convenient to check his room first…then meet me in the kitchen."

"The _KITCHEN_, Sir?"

"Yes…we will have to use the dining table…"

"The table, Sir?"

"Is there another option? My wife's life may be on the line…I could care less right now about any material items within this house…," I hissed.

The boy nodded curtly and scurried away quickly, as I began to carry Gabrielle down the flights of stairs. She began to stir slightly, moaning from the jolty movements my uneven steps caused.

"I'm sorry my love…it's alright, you will not have to deal with the pain much longer….just stay

with me…"

"Erik?" My name was frozen within the air, a moan upon her lips.

"Yes, love…you will be alright…" I said as I finally reached the last stair. She moaned again, this time now that she was somewhat conscious, the returning pain made her voice sound desperate. The sound made everything within me, sink to my feet.

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of the dining room table. Surprised by the sudden realization that her surgery was drawing nearer, I staggered back from it slightly, before composing myself and taking a bold step towards it. I set her down gently and she curled herself up onto her side, whimper as tears ran down her cheeks. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tried to coax her into laying on her back. She obeyed but her eyes opened and locked onto mine as she did so. I felt my knees weaken at the sight of her like this. I had seen her injured from being beaten before, but that was different. Those wounds were bruises upon her flesh, and her soul. This injury came, literally, from within her and there was little chance of it healing with time only. I began to set out all the items I would need as I softly assured her that she would be alright.

I picked up a small bottle and held it tightly in my hand as I stared at it. My heart felt like a dead weight in my chest as I attempted to pour some of the amber liquid into a cup. My hand shook slightly, and I took a deep breath in an attempt to counter it as I held the cup to her lips, urging her to drink it. She did so without hesitation, proving how much faith she did have in me. It took a few minutes for the to take effect and in the last moment before she lost consciousness, I kissed her on the lips.

I sighed and lifted her chemise up to a point just below her chest to examine the area. Her skin was a nasty black and blue color that spread across the entire span of her stomach. I felt along it with the tips of my fingers, testing for any abnormalities. The sensation of her skin beneath my fingers never failed to distract me, so I quickly pulled my hand off of her. My stomach was in one massive knot as I took out the scalpels from the medical kit I had grabbed in the cupboard. The blades shone in the light and I had to quickly set them down before they made me ill.

Michael arrived shortly after, towing a seemingly sober Raoul.

"What is going on here?" Raoul asked, extremely distressed by the sight of Gabrielle unconscious on the kitchen table. I saw Michael motioning to Raoul, attempting to tell him not to ask about it.

"You know, Raoul…I really wish I knew…but since I was not there to witness her receiving the injury, I cannot be sure what is truly the matter…though, had I been there, the injury would have been prevented…"

"What in the hell are you rambling on about," he practically yelled at my turned back.

I spun around and grabbed hold of his shirt collar pulling his face close to my own, unmasked one. I allowed my hatred to seep into my voice as I spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Use that tone with me one more time, and I will _give _you something to complain about! When you were drunk the other night, you not only hit Gabrielle, but you kicked her as well…I think you broke a rib…and quite frankly I will be surprised if the bone hasn't ruptured something inside of her…SO! You are here to aid with the surgery…You will not question me…you will not comment on my actions…you will not even _speak _unless instructed to…ARE WE CLEAR?"

Raoul nodded his head furiously as I shoved him back from me.

"Alright…both of you come with me, quickly!" I led them to the kitchen where I instructed them to wash their hands. My heart was beating rapidly as I too ran my hands underneath the hot water. Not wasting any time, I rushed back to Gabrielle and put on a pair of rubber gloves. I threw two other pairs at the apprehensive men behind me. I took a deep breath, drawing the strength of the Phantom within me to the forefront. It was obvious that Michael and Raoul weren't going to be my support. I allowed myself to fall into the comforting persona of the Phantom once more, shutting out all others, and focusing on the task at hand. I only hoped that both his strength and mine would be strong enough to get me through this! Failing was not an option!


	14. The Fine Line Between Death and Life

_**The Fine Line Between Death and Life**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

**_My god, the heat…I cannot bare it…no, I mustn't give up! I cannot quit! _**

Fire was surrounding me as I made my way through the house. The black smoke was choking me causing my body to violently convulse with each coughing breath. I began to grow angry with my body's weakness and cursed myself before pressing on through the flames, staggering through the halls in search of our bedroom door. I found it quickly and impatiently grabbed for the handle, anxious to get myself into the room. Heat exploded from the door as it opened, pushing me back against the wall. I fought back through the flames that were consuming the foundation of the building around me, with only one goal in mind. Finally I made it through the blazing threshold, only to see the outline of a body on the floor next to the window. I rushed over to it, hoping that the smoke was playing tricks on my eyes, and there truly was no one there. Unfortunately, it was no trick and there, on the floor was Erik.

"Erik! ERIK!" I screamed at him, attempting to get some sort of response.

"Gabby." My name was barely above a whisper.

"Erik, please…we have to get out of here! The heat…it's too much…the flames will kill us!"

"Gabby."

"Erik! Please! Let's go…don't you feel the heat?" I was beginning to feel dizzy from the boiling temperature of the room. _I had to get him out of there, before the entire building collapsed!_ "ERIK!"

"Gabby!"

"Erik, we must go!"

"Gabby!"

"There is no time to waste…the flames…they are all around us!"

"GABBY!" Suddenly Erik was leaning over me, desperately clutching my hand and calling my name. The sudden change left me stunned and I closed my eyes once more in an attempt to make sense out of it all.

"Gabrielle! Please, look at me!" I attempted to obey, but found that it took a large effort on my part to do so.

"Erik!" I gasped.

"Yes, my dear…Come back to me! Whatever you do, don't leave me again!"

My eyes opened and I looked straight into his eyes for a second before I remembered about the fire. I frantically began looking around the room as he continued to watch me carefully. The confusion grew as I noted that there was no fire, and there was no smoke. I was carefully tucked into our bed with Erik sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Erik? What happened?" I mumbled, still feeling the heat of the fire on my face.

"You were sick…you had a terrible fever…Oh my gabby!" He brushed his hand across my cheek. "I was so frightened…I could have lost you!"

"But…the fire…there was a huge fire…and you were stuck in it!"

"No…there was no fire…"

"But you were passed out cold on the floor…I saw you…I felt the flames!" I couldn't comprehend it! **_Why had it felt so real!_**

"Gabby…you had a terrible fever…that was where the heat came from…and as to my being trapped…I imagine your memories mixed with the present to produce that hallucination."

"Erik! I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you to the fire again!"

"No…You will never have to worry about losing me again…that I promise you!" He said, his eyes roaming my face, eagerly devouring the sight of me awake and well. Part of me wanted to remark on how 'never' was an impossible length of time, but I found myself to be far too tired to bring that up, plus, I was enjoying his happiness a little too much to break it. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to look into your eyes…there was a point and time when I thought I may never see them open again…." He smiled and placed his palm against my cheek and I moved my head against his hand, loving the feel of his touch.

"At least you didn't have to worry for too long…"

He looked at me curiously. "You have no idea how long you've been out for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gabrielle…" he swallowed hard. "You have been alternating from being unconscious to having a terrible fever for nearly a week now…"

"What? But how…?"

"Gabrielle…what is the last thing you remember…?"

I tried to recall back to before I was stuck in the burning house that had been only in my mind. "I guess…I remember us in our bedroom…after you had come in from the rain…"

"Yes…yes…that's good…and then…?"

"I remember…" I tried to recall after that, but there seemed to be a great haze over my memory. "I don't know, Erik…It's too foggy…"

He sighed. "Gabby, please…you must try…we need to be sure that you're brain hasn't been affected…"

I closed my eyes tightly, attempting to clear out the haze around my mind. In a flash all my memories came back at once. I recalled the passion I felt when Erik began undressing me, the shame when he found the bandage across my stomach and the pain when I attempted to move. My eyes snapped open and I looked around madly, attempting to rid myself of the terrible thoughts that had entered my mind. Erik quickly grabbed my hand and placed his other against my cheek, forcing my eyes to look into his.

"Gabby…it's alright…it's all over…I…I took care of it…"

"You did? You operated on me?" I was stunned. I vaguely remember asking him to, but didn't actually think he would have gone through with it. There were times when he seemed to lack confidence and I remember me asking him had been one of those times.

"Yes…I did…"

"And…and it worked?"

"For a while it appeared I had failed…but your awake now...so perhaps I did not…" He looked away for a moment, as if a horrific thought that he did not want me to see had crossed his mind, but then turned his attention back to me. "I suppose we will have to wait and see…can you move at all?" He asked skeptically.

I braced my hands on either side of me and attempted to push myself up. There was a dull ache that filled by body, but I made it half way up before I fell back. Erik's strong arms caught me gracefully and my whimper of pain turned to a sigh of relief as I felt the power in his arms become tender as they enfolded me.

"Gabby! I am sorry…I shouldn't have…I mean…I've asked too much too quickly…"

"Calm down, my love…I simply don't have the strength yet…It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did that night…" I suddenly became curious. "What happened to me, Erik?" I asked in a near whisper.

"Well…" He swallowed hard once before he sat down on the bed, gently setting me down next to him. I snuggled in closer to him and he smiled, laying down beside me and wrapping his arms around me lightly. "Raoul broke a rib when he kicked you…and that rib ruptured one of your kidneys. It took a bit of work, but I was able to patch you up quite well…" He reached down to my stomach and pulled up my chemise, looking over the new, fresh bandage that was wrapped tightly around me. He ran his fingers gently along the cloth and I shivered as they accidentally encountered my uncovered flesh. He looked up, suddenly concerned and quickly tore his hand away.

"I'm sorry…I…I …shouldn't have…It's just that…never mind!" He got up off of the bed and stalked towards the door.

"Erik!" He stopped, frozen in his tracks. "Please…come back…" He turned slowly, his gaze riveted to the floor. "Erik…what ever is the matter? You are not acting like yourself…it scares me…Is there something wrong with me?"

He looked up, alarm flooding his eyes. He rushed to the side of the bed and kneeled. "Never think that! There is nothing wrong with you…and even if there was, I love you just the same, if not more now…"

"Than why are you acting this way?" I felt hot tears flood my eyes, but I blinked them away, annoyed by showing any sign of weakness.

"Gabby…while you were struggling to gain consciousness…there was a point and time when…well…your heart stopped beating, Gabrielle…I was so frightened…I was miraculously able to restart it…but your condition is still unstable Gabby…I fear to even touch you, lest I cause your heart to stop…!"

At that point, I noticed how weary he looked, as if he hadn't slept in days. "Erik…I am fine…or will be …please…do not recoil from me now…If I were to die at this point, I wouldn't want to do so without feeling your skin against mine once more…" I raised my hand to his beloved face and took off the mask, letting it fall to the floor as I caressed his face with my fingertips. His eyes closed upon the contact and he sighed contentedly.

"Gabby…I love you…I have missed you so…" I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"And I, you!…As I have said countless times before, I wouldn't be able to live without you…this simply proves that even further…"

I inched myself over towards the opposite side of the bed, making room for him to lie next to me. He looked into my eyes skeptically for a moment before complying, choosing to lie on top of the blankets instead of underneath, next to me. The hesitant way he eased himself onto the bed made my heart ache. Somewhere in the past week my bold passionate husband had turned into a shy innocent boy once again, much like he was the night of our wedding. I longed to have his gaze devour me, his body surround me so that I could feel the power radiating from him once more.

"Erik…" At the sound of his name, his eyes met mine and he inched closer, all the while keeping a doubtful eye on my body, being sure not to touch me. "I am no ceramic doll…please…do not be so unsure…" I felt a lone tear trail down my face. He sucked in a sharp breath as the tear traveled farther down my cheek. "Hold me…" I whispered.

Suddenly his arms were around me and he pulled me against him forcefully. I gasped at the sudden sensation of his heated body touching my own, his frame fitting next to mine like two puzzle pieces. I was surprised when I felt his body begin to shake against mine. Soon his sobs reached my ears. I clung to him tightly.

"Erik! It's alright…nothing will ever separate us…"

"Oh Gabby…I thought you were going to die…leaving me here…alone…"

"Never…and you wouldn't be alone…you'd have the children…" Suddenly my mind began to panic. **_The children…how could I have been so self-centered!_** "Erik…the children…where are they?"

He looked up, the tears clearing away gradually. "Angelique and Helene are in their afternoon rehearsals at the Opera House…Michael has Jaime and Caroline with him…I believe he is teaching them to ride…He has promised to bring them in to me before he goes to pick up Angelique and Helene from rehearsal. Never fear, my angel…I would never forget about our children…"

In my heart I had known that Erik had taken care of the children, but regardless, I was immensely relieved when I heard they were being watched over. "I know…I was just worried…"

"Spoken like a true mother…" he said, chuckling softly.

All of the sudden the door flew open, revealing a very distraught Raoul. I watched as he began to walk towards us, his eyes glued to my face. In a second, Erik was on his feet and blocking Raoul's path to me. Raoul glared at Erik, and I could only imagine the intense look of hatred that was reflecting in Erik's eyes.

"What do you want?" Erik's voice was as cold as stone.

"I wanted to check on Gabrielle now that she is awake…and I am sorry but I don't believe you are the one who I need to ask for permission to speak with her…  
"How dare you, you damnable whelp-"

"I believe she can answer for herself…She is in no need of your assistance in this matter!"

"Now, who's speaking on her behalf?"

"ENOUGH!" The strength in my own voice startled me. Both men turned to look at me, stunned into silence. "Erik…I love you, but you are being unreasonable…let Raoul speak with me…."

"That's right Erik…leave us in peace for a moment or two, wont you?" Raoul said mockingly.

I felt a deep heated anger rise to my throat as Erik began to sulk towards the door. "Raoul, you mistake my meaning…You may say what you wish, but you're as ignorant as Erik believes you are if you think I am going to allow you even one second alone with me…Erik, come back and sit beside me, love!" Erik looked at me, relief and love dousing the fire in his eyes as he rushed back to my side and sat beside me. Raoul shuffled towards us, his eyes on his feet, refusing to meet my gaze. When he got as close as he dared, knowing full well that Erik was dangerously close as well.

"Gabrielle…let me begin by saying that I am deeply sorry for the horrors I have brought upon you…" he took a deep breath, daring to look into my eyes. My fiery gaze met his hesitant one, and his eyes immediately returned to the floor. "And I just wanted to say that…I never meant to harm you or your family…in any way…it's just that…well…I have loved you since I first saw you…and well…it just pains me beyond belief to see you belong to a man such as Erik…"

Erik sneered, but thankfully didn't become completely enraged. I spoke up before Erik could argue. Arguing would only encourage his desire to physically release his growing anger. "Raoul…I will accept your talk of still loving me with indifference, but if you plan to insult my husband further, than you best leave…for I will not stand for it!"

He looked up at the severity of my tone. "But Gabrielle…do you not see what kind of man he is?" He nearly yelled, motioning harshly toward Erik.

"Oh yes, when comparing you to myself, you certainly seem the saint…" Erik added sarcastically.

"Erik…" I said, warning him gently to remain uninvolved. This was my fight, Erik was merely the bodyguard. "Please…continue Raoul…what seems to make you think that you are the better man in this fight…if you can give me one valid point, than perhaps I owe you an apology…so, let us hear it! Why are you the man for me? What have you done to prove yourself worthy…?" The ice in my tone startled me as well. I felt Erik shiver beside me and I wondered if the coldness wasn't only in my mind.

"I…" Raoul stumbled over his own words. He obviously hadn't expected me to allow him to continue after he insulted Erik.

"Come now…only one valid reason…"

"I…I saved Erik from death when he was imprisoned…" Raoul said desperately. He was obviously grasping for straws at this point.

"Oh yes, how noble you were then! Tell me…at that point had you planned on stealing me from him? Or was I merely the means to indebting Erik to you?"

"I…Well…I…I took you in after you thought that Erik had died…"

"Oh yes…took me in only to attempt to seduce me in my loneliness…do you deny that as well?"

He looked away before attempting one last time to make himself seem better than Erik. "I do not deny it…I loved you then as I love you now…with all my heart…and I am sorry for how my feelings control me…"

"Indeed…you well should be sorry…In the past month you've attempted to have my husband arrested, you've had guns held to my head as well as my children's…You've struck me, more than once, and nearly killed me as well…those are most certainly the signs of a true, and caring lover…"

"Gabrielle…will you never think of me as you once did…if not a potential husband, than as a loving brother…I cannot stand for you to be angry with me…"

"Raoul…I would think of you as a brother, if only you were the same man you once were…but alas, something has changed in you, and now all I see is an evil man controlled be his weaknesses…and I am sorry, but you have not given me any reason to begin to respect you again…So I must bid you good day now…my husband and I need time alone…" I turned my attention back to Erik, who eagerly took my mouth in a searing hot-blooded kiss. Neither of us noticed as Raoul left with a malicious look in his eyes.


	15. Mixed Emotions

_**Mixed Emotions**_

Angelique's Eyes:

I was lost in a sea of voices and music, as I stood in the middle of the stage during the Opera Populaire rehearsal of Carmen. Beside me, a young man, presumably their new baritone attempted to overcome his stage fright while singing an excerpt from the play for the managers. Unfortunately for him, the strategy was not working so well. Helene stood a few yards away, practicing her scales, occasionally glancing at me sideways, to reassure herself that I was still nearby. She had been extremely edgy since her father had been consistently drunk and I had to admit that I couldn't blame her. I hadn't spoke to Raoul since my he struck my mother on that horrendous night when we were under house arrest and to my knowledge she hadn't either.

Regardless of all that was happening around me, I could not seem to focus on anything other than my own thoughts, which at the moment, included only my mother. Ever since that first terrible night when Raoul got exceedingly drunk, she hadn't been looking quite like herself. Her skin was a tinge paler that usual and her eyes appeared to be surrounded by dark circles that consumed the glisten that appeared in her eyes when she smiled. Then, one night, I remember waking to the most terrible sounds in the world. I heard her shrieking in pain, calling to my father for help. I listened silently in my bed for a moment until the cries subsided. I then immediately got out of my bed and raced down the hall, the sound of her petrified screams echoing in my ears. When I got to their bedroom, the room was empty, and so I quickly turned around and padded down the hallway towards the stairwell.

Once at the top, I could clearly see down into the lower adjoining rooms. My eyes froze on the still form of my mother on the dining room table. I watched as father, Raoul and Michael all stood over my mother speaking in hushed voices. I watched in horror as my father cut open my mother's stomach and began to search for the cause of her pain. I nearly fainted at the sight of so much blood covering her still body and had to grab hold of the railing in order to maintain my balance. I don't remember much after that, only that I sat down at the top of the stairs, my head resting in between two prongs of the railing, watching them all, tears of dread cascading down my cheeks. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I can recall was Michael standing over me. He knelt next to me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Mademoiselle Angelique…"

"Hmmm?" I asked groggily as I began to wake up slowly.

"Are you alright?" I hazily remembered where I was.

"Oh my God! MOTHER!" I quickly looked below, but saw nothing but a bloody sheet on the table. "My God! Michael!" I spun around to face him. The calming look in his eyes stopped my next words.

"It's alright my dear! Your mother is fine…Monsieur Erik has taken care of her…"

"But…what happened?"

"It seems that Monsieur Raoul broke a rib of your mother's…and it ruptured a kidney or something…Your father has performed surgery and it seems that she is well…for now at least…"

"For now?"

"She is unconscious Mademoiselle…she may not wake for quite some time…"

"Oh Lord!…What if she never wakes up? Oh God!" Panic began to consume my thoughts as I flung myself into Michael's arms and sobbed against his chest. His entire body stiffened for a moment, before he enfolded me gently in his arms.

A large thud broke into my thoughts and I quickly returned my attention back to the rehearsal. I turned my head only to see Madame Giry chiding her dancers, pounding her cane on the floor to emphasize her point. I suddenly longed to be among them. I knew my voice was beyond perfect, but I dancing had truly been my passion. Regardless, I wouldn't attempt to bring attention to myself, knowing full well that further investigations into my family would result in disaster, so I contented myself with thoughts of returning home after a long day of being surrounded by people who were ignorant as to the sort of struggles Helene and I were experiencing at home.

"Alright everyone…that's enough for today. See you all back for rehearsals once again tomorrow at noon. Try to be ON TIME, if you please!"

My chest felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of it as the director declared the rehearsal was over. I wasted no time, taking hold of Helene's wrist and towing her behind me towards the main doors to the opera house. Suddenly, I found myself face to face with the Opera's Patron.

"Bonjour, Monsieur…" I curtsied, Helene following suit.

"You both sang beautifully, my dears! But I wonder if I may request I private audience with you, Mademoiselle Angelique…"

I was stunned into silence. Helene squeezed my hand and I quickly snapped to my senses. "Monsieur, I am honored, to be sure…But you see my mother is not too well, and if you do not mind I would prefer to get to her as soon as possible…however, if you were to call again, I would gladly oblige you…" I said, smiling shortly before turning back towards the doors. I was somewhat annoyed when I realized he was following me still.

"But Mademoiselle, I would only take a few moments of your time…" I ignored him as much as was acceptable, occasionally nodding and smiling over my shoulder. He continued diligently. "Please…I will take you back to your home in my own private carriage, if only you would oblige me with a moment of your time.   
"Monsieur! I told you, I must be getting home…If you cannot tell, I am fretfully concerned for my mother…another time, monsieur, I promise you…"

He grabbed my wrist and I spun around indignantly, "Monsieur!" I exclaimed, snappily. He immediately looked ashamed and quickly let go.

"Is there a problem here, miss?" Michael's voice was a welcome comfort to my ears. I turned quickly to see him in the carriage in front of me below the steps into the Opera Populaire.

"Michael!" I stared dazedly for a moment before continuing, "Oh yes…all is well, but I would like to get home to mother please…no detours…"

"Of course not, Mademoiselle…I would never dream of it…" he laughed. He turned his attention to the patron, who glared at Michael. "I suggest you allow this young lady to be on her way…as she said, another time, Monsieur." He gave the patron one final icy glance before urging the horses onward.

We were well on our way, before I brought my mind out of my thoughts long enough to speak to Michael again. "How is my mother?" I asked hopefully, recalling with a tinge of sadness how many times I had asked that question only to be met with the same, depressing response.

"Quite well Mademoiselle! She has awoke and is being cared for by your father, as always."

"Has she really?" I asked, suddenly feeling ecstatically happy, in near tears.

"Yes, Ma'am. I would not lie about this."

"Oh please, Michael, get me home to my mother!" I said, grabbing hold of his shoulder strongly. He jumped from my surprisingly strong hold on his arm, but regained his composure and clicked his tongue to make the horses to trot faster.

"She is awake? And well?" I asked, still not believing his wonderful news.

"It seems so, yes…"

"Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if she would wake up." I breathed, allowing my back to hit the seat with an audible thud as I allowed my body to relax.

"So was I mademoiselle…"

We remained silent for the rest of the ride. I suddenly remember Helene was beside me and I glanced over to find her sound asleep, leaning against the side of the carriage. I smiled softly before following suit and closing my own eyes as well. The last few weeks was beginning to take its toll on me and all I wanted at that point was to see my mother again.

The next time I looked out the window, I saw the long winding gravel drive leading up to our chateaux. My stomach leapt into a frenzy of emotion once again.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle?" Michael asked politely. I suddenly noticed that I was practically hanging out of the carriage window in anticipation. I sat back, slightly embarrassed.

"No…all is well, Michael, thank you…" I mumbled, my eyes on my feet.

He chuckled softly. "Do not worry…I know that you are anxious to see your mother…your show of emotion will not make me think any less of you, I assure you…though I cannot see how what I think of you matters…"

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. Something inside of me shifted under his gaze and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from him. I watched dazedly as he tore his gaze away from me to look over my face and shoulders. I felt more than saw his eyes roam over me and I sighed softly, which snapped him back to reality. He quickly spun around and looked at the pathway. Luckily for him, the horse hadn't noticed the inattentiveness of his master and had continued in the correct direction.

"I beg your pardon, Mademoiselle…I…" he stuttered.

"Forget it…" I interrupted him. "There is nothing to apologize for, Monsieur…" He nodded shortly and urged the horses up the drive. As soon as we reached the door, my mind went completely blank as I leapt from the moving carriage.

"Angelique!" Both Helene and Michael called after me. I stumbled slightly on the hem of my dress as my feet hit the ground, but ignored it completely. If I had heard them, I wouldn't have listened anyway, but regardless my mind was filled with a single thought that would not be denied. Mother.

I flew open the doors and ran up the stairwell towards my parent's bedroom, my heart beating in my ears. It seemed like it took forever to reach the doorway, but when I did I peered in skeptically, afraid that it was all a dream and my mother was still unconscious. I let out a pent up breath when my eyes rested upon two forms upon the bed within the room. My mother was curled up on her side, nestled against my father who was sound asleep with his arms around her and his chin resting on top of her head. He lifted his head and looked at me as I walked towards them. He gave me a broad smile as he lifted his finger to his lips. The uncovered right side of his face set off his smile and made me nearly laugh at the humorous expression it gave him.

"Daddy…" I whispered, suddenly feeling more love pass between us than ever before.

"My love…All is well…our torture has ended." He spoke softly, attempting to keep his voice down so as not to wake mother.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, love…I believe she will be…She wanted to see you all so badly, but I'm afraid she just couldn't stay awake long enough…" at the sad expression on my face he quickly continued, "Do not fret, my dear…I'm sure she will wake soon…she has been asleep for far too long and if I know your mother, she wont want to stay in bed longer than necessary." He said, smiling as he looked back at her placid face beside him. He suddenly grew quiet before he whispered "I cannot fathom what I would have done if this day had not come…" I shuddered at his words, imagining what would have happened if mother hadn't woken. "I daresay that life would never be the same for any of us…She is our world…"

"Yes, father…she is…" I turned to leave but he called me back softly.

"Angelique…I am sorry if I seem inattentive to you and the others…It's just that when I think about your mother in danger, my protectiveness overtakes all my thoughts and I cannot think of anything other than her safety…I know you, Caroline, and Jaime should be my first priority at all times, I know this….but I just cannot help how I think under stress…"

"It's alright father." I cut in, silencing him quickly. "We all need mother more than anything and God knows that she cares about everyone but herself, so someone has to put her first. It only seems right that it is you. No need to apologize father, in saving mother you put all of us first…I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, my angel! I will make sure your mother sees you as soon as she wakes."

"No need to hurry…knowing that she is well and awake will suffice until she is up and about. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love…see to the others, will you?"

"Of course…All will be well in time…." I said looking into my father's eyes for a moment longer before I left to go check on the others as I had promised.


	16. Blackmail

_**Blackmail**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

I awoke to booming voices echoing somewhere in the house. I grumbled as I turned my head into the pillow, but after lying there for a few moments willing the noise to stop and finding that it did not subside, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up.

As soon as I was upright, I regretted having moved at all and had to lean on the edge of a nearby chair to steady myself. After taking a moment to compose my body and mind, I swung my robe over my shoulders and gingerly tied it around my waist as I headed down the hallway towards the living room. As I reached the top of the stairwell, I looked down and my heart plummeted to my feet. Erik and Raoul were having a face off again and by the looks of it, things had gotten worse between them, if that was even possible.

I sped down the stairs, struggling with the weakness I felt within my body the entire time. When I stepped off the last stair, my frailty finally took over an I plummeted to the floor.

A pair of large arms grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back to my feet before I hit the ground. I yelped as I felt a jabbing pain course through me from Erik's arms encountering my injury and he quickly stepped back, keeping his hands on my shoulders to steady me as he did so. I was relieved beyond belief that he had caught me as I felt myself grow tired.

"Gabrielle, are you alright? You shouldn't be out of bed if you still feel drained!" His frantic eyes searched mine and I quickly looked away, not wanting to feel week in the knees in addition to the weariness that was caused by illness.

"I have been in bed far too long, Erik!" I said firmly, looking over his shoulder at Raoul standing nearby. Raoul looked to the ground as soon as I met his gaze. I felt a slight triumph at this, but it faded quickly as I saw another person in the corner. I was nearly overcome with joy as I noticed the outline of a young woman with chestnut brown hair.

"Angelique!" I said, sidestepping Erik and racing to my daughter. I brushed past Raoul in my excitement and he jumped away when my arm slid against his, acting as if my touch had burned him. I did not notice nor care as I took my weeping daughter into my arms. "Oh my darling! Oh my baby! I missed you so!"

Angelique simply wept into my neck as I cradled her as if she was once again a girl of four. Suddenly I heard my name being cried from above the stairs and I stood and turned around. I was soon encircled by all three of my children and I kneeled to receive them all in my arms.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Jaime cried.

"Oh my boy…my brave boy…."

"Mother, oh thank God mother!" Caroline repeated over and over again while tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"My beautiful children! I have missed you all so very much!" I crushed them against me with a fervor that was surprising, never wanting to let them go.

"My dear…you will suffocate them if you do not release them shortly." I let go of them reluctantly and turned my attention to Erik, ready to reprimand him for disturbing my moment with my children but then, when I looked at him, all irritation left me as love took over. I stood slowly, keeping my eyes locked onto his as I did so. I watched as his breath caught in his throat as I stepped closer to him.

"Gabrielle…" He said softly, his lips parting on a breath.

"Erik…the love of my life…my savior once more", I cooed softly so that only he could hear.

"No, Gabby, I did not-"

I pressed my finger to his lips and cut off his words. "Don't you even try to say that you did nothing…I remember very clearly who it was leaning over me when I woke up…"

He smiled, "Yes well…Luck was on my side for once…"

"As much as I love romantic reunions, they are something I like to witness only once and I already saw one such reunion between you two, so if you don't mind, save the romance for later, in private…" Raoul's voice pierced through my thoughts and outrage began to coil within my stomach. Before I could get a word out, Erik had stepped around me and was facing Raoul, his eyes blazing into Raoul's.

"How dare you? I will accept any and all anger you may have towards me, but considering what you have done to Gabrielle, I think you at least owe her some courtesy" he hissed.

"Well, my life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park either. I am not solely responsible for what _you _let happen to _your _wife and so, I do not owe either of you anything!"

I looked at my children and Angelique nodded and ushered the others back upstairs. I then turned my full attention back to the two men who hadn't noticed my lack of participation.

"You ignorant fool! How dare you treat Gabrielle in such a way, you nearly cost her her life, all because you were dumb enough to get mindlessly drunk! Beautiful! Marvelous job Raoul, way to make the woman fall madly in love with you! I suggest that you come up with a better plan than that if you intend to convince her that she should leave me for you! Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think nearly killing her is a great endearment."

"Enough from you, you retched excuse for a man…you cowardly monster!"

"Cowardly monster, am I? I was not the one who nearly killed an innocent woman!"  
"She is hardly innocent!"

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't know it was a crime to love only one man! My mistake!" Erik's sarcasm was beginning to take on an angry tone.

"If only you knew all she had done!" Raoul said mysteriously.

Erik looked to me for a moment, but my outraged expression consoled him and he turned right back to Raoul.

"What do you think you are playing at? She has done nothing and you know it!"

"Indeed, but the rest of Paris does not necessarily know of her innocence do they?"

Erik's gaze narrowed and I watched as his whole body became rigid. "What?!"

"You heard me! Perhaps I should just tell the truth…go to the authorities and tell them that I am harboring two murderers in my home…one that is wanted for several accounts of murder and another that has been forcing me to hide her murderous lover, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik took a step towards Raoul, but this time, Raoul stood his ground. Erik stared into Raoul's eyes and after a moment broke the intense contact. "You wouldn't do that…you couldn't…you still are in love with Gabrielle…"

"No, my dear ignorant Erik, that is where you are mistaken. That would be your vanity speaking, you see, now that you have something desirable that belongs to you, you think everyone is out to take it away…"

"You wanted her, you said it yourself!"

"Indeed, I did…and do, but I am beginning to realize that no matter what I do, I will never truly have her…and the more I tell myself that, the more I am beginning to imagine myself turning you both in and being free for once in my life."

I finally found my voice and spoke up. "Raoul, what has happened to you? You would have never done this a few months ago! Why the sudden change in you?"

He looked at me, with a longing deep within his eyes and walked towards me slowly, ignoring Erik's threatening glare. He raised a hand to brush the back of his fingers against my cheek. I flinched at his touch, feeling awkward and genuinely assaulted, even though only his fingers touched me. I would have been somewhat frightened by his forwardness if Erik had not been nearby.

"You do not love me." The sadness in his tone almost made me feel pity for him.

"Raoul, you knew that long before Erik came back…"

"But then I thought it was only grief and it would disappear eventually, leaving you open to love me. But then, Erik came back and all hope began to disintegrate as I watched you two begin your life together…seeing you bring more children into this world and knowing that no matter how many children you had, none of them would be mine. And then, I began paying closer attention to the way that you looked at your children…as if they were all that mattered within the world…you cherish them even more than you cherish Erik, and that is saying something. In that gaze I saw no room for me and so died my dream of you…leaving me painfully alone…so alone that I began to think desperately of how I could force your heart to be mine…" His voice turned cruel and he placed his hand around my neck forcefully. I screeched and Erik rushed over, shoving Raoul away from me with a deep guttural growl. "You think you have power over me, well the tables have turned my dearest! Your husband can protect you no longer!"

"Desperately attempting to force her into loving you….hmmm…That sounds suspiciously like another such instance that both you and I have experienced…" Erik spat before turning to gently rub his hand over my neck. I brought up my hands to place them over his, mouthing to him that I was fine.

"Do not lecture me!" Raoul replied, turning his back to the both of us as if he had not just nearly choked me. "I am in no mood to hear of your hardships, Erik…for, I am well aware that they outnumber my own…or at least, so you would like everyone to think."

After giving me one final look-over, he turned angrily at Raoul, "You know nothing of my life you despicable bastard and if you ever lay a hand on my wife again I will kill you!"

"You said that once before, and yet a moment ago, I caressed her face while you stood aside…"

"I was humoring you a moment ago when you speaking to her. I showed you respect but you betrayed that. The next time you get near her I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson you wont soon forget!"

"Perhaps…but what if she begins to welcome my touch!"

"I am no fool. I know my wife! She was **appalled **by your touch!"

"Yes, even I felt that, but unfortunately for you both, you do not have leverage over me any longer, quite the contrary, I have it over you! If you wish for you to remain together, here, with Gabrielle's reputation intact, I suggest you both do as I say."

Both Erik and I fell silent. He looked at me before turning his attention back to Raoul. "I will not allow my family to be blackmailed!"

"I do not believe you have that luxury…you will do as I say, as will your wife…I could care less about the children…as long as they stay out of my way… So…my first demand is that Gabrielle spends the night with me…nothing will be expected of you, my dearest…I know you are a refined woman…I would just like to dream, with you beside me…" He cooed, smirking at me. I took a step back, feeling the blood rush from my face. I never wanted to be alone with Raoul again, even if he promised to be gentlemanly to me. I couldn't trust him anymore.

I looked at Erik, feeling completely helpless. His eyes turned a burning shade of amber verging on dark brown as he looked from me to Raoul. He gritted his teeth, attempting to speak evenly. "I will not allow that! You lost all privileges to be with her alone when you struck her…and if you think threatening my family will force me into relinquishing my power within this household, you are mistaken…if renouncing my authority means placing Gabrielle in danger, I will never be persuaded to comply."

"I figured as much…Gabrielle," He looked straight at me, "talk some sense into your husband…you know what I am capable of…"

I flinched at those words, feeling a twinge of pain in my side. Erik growled angrily beside me as he began to pace back and forth next to me, clenching his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. I grabbed his wrists and he stopped pacing to look at me. "Erik…I love you so much…I love how your thoughts are constantly on me and protecting your family…but we cannot deny the corner Raoul has backed us in to."

"Gabrielle…" he pleaded with me, "I am frightened for you…I despised not being able to protect you the last time and see what became of that! I will not place you in danger again…I almost lost you once!" his eyes were clouded with tears as he choked out the last words. "I love you Gabrielle…more than life itself…"

"I know, Erik…and I despise the idea of you sleeping alone in our bed…but I cannot think of any way to convince Raoul to ignore his advantage over us."

"Please, no," he breathed.

"Erik, we must…at least for now."

"Smart girl." Raoul acclaimed.

"Shut your mouth!" Erik roared, turning in a flash to face Raoul, the tears in his eyes disintegrating with his sadness as anger consumed him. His body shook forcefully and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, wanting nothing more than to still his body with my caresses.

I turned to Raoul, feeling my heart sink to the floor. "What are your terms, Raoul?"

"You make it sound as if I am all business…"

"That is all it is for me, Raoul…you are a fool if you think there is any emotion behind what I am agreeing to do."

"No, I understand completely what you are doing and I am fine with your lack of emotion, because it gives me great pleasure to think of Erik receiving what he deserves."

"He deserves pain, for my loving him?"

"He deserves what his selfishness brings him…"

"And what you are doing is not selfish?"

He stared at me in silence, his eyes turning cold quickly. "Do not patronize me, woman, your allegiance belongs to me, now!"

"My 'allegiance' may be yours, Raoul, but that does not mean that my tongue is yours as well. I will speak my mind where and when I please!"

"You will do as your told if you wish to maintain a life that is suitable for you both and your children…Now, say goodnight to Erik and be in my room in five minutes…" With that he turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs.

Both Erik and I watched him go, in silence. Once he was out of sight I turned my attention back on Erik.

"Gabby…" He cooed softly as he brought his hand up to my cheek. I closed my eyes as his hand came into contact with my skin, my mind churning with the bittersweet emotion his touch brought me.

"Erik…I don't know what else to do…he has the means to ruin all that we have and more…we cannot be strong willed this time around…"

"But I cannot leave you alone with him…he is blinded by obsession when he is with you and the course of his mind is so unpredictable that I fear for you…he is not safe anymore!"

"I know Erik…But we cannot treat him as a bystander anymore … for one reason or another, he has become just like everyone else…he is nothing more than an opponent now and we must treat him as such."

"I could kill him…" Erik said softly as he lowered his eyes to my feet.

"I don't doubt that given the right situation, you could…" I said, feeling my stomach go cold as I spoke the words, "but intentionally, no I don't think you are capable of murder anymore…" His eyes met mine and I gasped at the complete agony I saw within them.

"Oh Erik," I whispered, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. His hands crept up to my waist and held me gently. "You do not deserve this torment…do not worry, we will think of something…we have made it this far, haven't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we have…but I still do not like this…"

"Nor do I. You know very well where I would rather be, and that is beside you." Our eyes met as he lowered his mouth onto mine. His kiss was hot and powerful and at that moment I knew I had the strength within me to make it through this night. We broke away but I remained flush against him, not wanting to separate for anything in the world. Finally, I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped back from him. The heat from his body vanished and was replaced with the cold air separating us and I suddenly felt very scared and alone. "I suppose…I best be going…" I squeaked, attempting to seem calm for Erik's sake.

He closed the space between us and I relaxed immediately as his body came into contact with mine. "You know, there are some things you cannot hide from me, no matter how hard you try…I know what you are feeling right now, and were a moment before…and let me tell you that you are mad if you think that I wont be on full alert tonight…never fear, no one will ever harm you again…"

"I believe you Erik…Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you!"

"And I love you…"


	17. Broken Promises

_**Broken promises**_

Erik's Eyes:

I watched as she walked up the stairs, her face as morbid as if she were walking to her death. _Oh my Gabby! What have you ever done to deserve this?_ I closed my eyes as I felt a timid answer work its way into my mind. _Maybe loving me is her crime and I was **supposed **to be forsaken to a lifetime of solitude…it **would **seem a likely punishment from God. _I had already seen the cruelty of God first-hand, every time I looked into a mirror. I pushed all thoughts of God and destiny from my mind. _I've never believed in either before, why start now? _

I suddenly realized how abandoned I was now as I looked around the empty living room. The lack of Gabrielle's presence gave the room a dismal feel and I was suddenly more frightened than I ever had been before and I quickly went upstairs, wanting desperately to escape the sudden feeling of loneness that had begun to consume me.

Without warning, I found myself in the doorway to our bedroom. I took a deep breath before I sulking in, barely paying any mind to my surroundings as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked around for a second and as the loneness of a moment before began to return, I buried my face in my hands. I took another deep breath, attempting to calm my fluttering heart. As I raised my head and looked around me, I had a sudden urge to cover my eyes once more. Even our bedroom, usually a place of great happiness, seemed cold, dark and depressing. I quickly stood and walked back out into the hallway.

I looked in both directions and saw to my left a faint light coming from the far wing of the house. Knowing full well that that was where both Raoul and Gabrielle were, made me suddenly mad with fury. The more I thought about Raoul and what he was doing to my family and I, even more specifically Gabrielle, the more it made me want to feel the life being choked out of him as I wrung my hands around his neck.

It killed me to know that he was alone with Gabrielle and I could do nothing. The thought of him resting his intense, jealous gaze upon her made me burn with fury, and then the thought of him touching her in any way, made murderous thoughts return to my head. But no matter how angry I became, I knew that Gabrielle would never allow me to harm Raoul. Regardless of what happened between him and our family, part of her still felt a connection with Raoul and I suppose I had no choice but to understand, though it pained me to admit that. He had done so much, all because of his love for her, but regardless: he aided in my jail escape, he rescued her from the same fate, and then he took her in when she had no were else to go, even though she was carrying my child at the time, and because of that she still saw the good within him.

She had once trusted him with her life. We all had put some amount of trust in him once and it was obvious that Raoul was hoping to renew that trust in one form or another, only this time manipulation was on his mind. However, I knew that Gabrielle was well aware of Raoul's intentions and being the strong-willed woman she was, wanted both Raoul and I to think that she wasn't bothered by the current situation between us all. For all I knew, her façade was fooling Raoul, but I knew her better than that. It was clear to me that every look Raoul sent her way made her throat constrict and her heart skip a beat in fear.

I had seen the effects of Raoul's nearness many times, and although to most she gave no hints as to the extent of her fear, I knew. When she wanted to be, Gabrielle could be seem entirely calm and collected in every sense of the phrase, all except for one clue that I had begun to notice. When she was truly terrified, the muscles in her shoulders would tighten, as if she were preparing herself for a blow. Occasionally, when we were talking at night, I would see the same reaction occur and I knew that she was thinking about some harsh interaction between her and Raoul. It was hard for me to remain calm when I noticed this change in her, but I knew that bringing it up would do no good either, and so I simply covered her shoulders with my hands and smoothed them over the muscles until she relaxed. The thought of her body tense with fear, lying next to Raoul, made extremely possessive, protective feelings overtake me and it took a great amount of effort to push their persuasiveness away.

As I was thinking through my emotions and staring down the hall, a gentle breeze blew through a nearby window causing the white lace curtains to dance in the wind. I walked over to the window and looked out below. Upon seeing the ledge below, and the way the walls of the chateaux were constructed, an idea came to me. **_Maybe there _was _a way for me to protect Gabrielle!_**

I wasted no time, taking off towards Raoul's wing of the house. Once I could see the doorknob of his bedroom door, I frantically began looking out each window in the hall leading up it. I quickly found the window I was looking for and opened it. A cool breeze blew over my face as I stuck my head out slightly and, upon noticing that the landing was directly below, I climbed out. I hung on to the edge of the windowsill for a moment before letting myself drop down a few feet onto the ledge. It took a few moments longer than I expected to reach the ledge, and I felt slightly panicked until I landed silently on my feet. **_Apparently I hadn't completely lost my touch, _**I thought as I took a breath to calm my thudding heart rate. I made the mistake of looking over the edge and I stumbled back, suddenly extremely aware of my mortality. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering in my moment of terror and my thoughts turned to my family and what it would mean for them if I were to die from falling off of the ledge. I shook my head, angrily ridding myself of the destructive thoughts that were taking control. I turned to face the wall and seeing the grooves within it, began to make the climb to the attic window, just above Raoul's bedroom, where there would be a vent, constructed to allow swift air ventilation in the event of a fire, through which I could survey Gabrielle and Raoul. The climb was both tiring physically and mentally, but as soon as I realized that every extra moment I took in getting to the vent was another moment that Gabrielle went unprotected, I was able to forget the difficulty of the climb.

Suddenly, the climb was easy beyond compare and I reached the attic window quite quickly. Once inside, I scoured my surroundings for the vent. I was pleasantly surprised to find the vent exactly where I suspected it would be. **_Finally, the years of studying architecture and masonry pay off!_** I quickly went over to it and got down on my hands and knees to slide the lever over to open the vent, so I could see and hear inside.

From where I sat I would clearly see the entire spans of Raoul's bedroom, giving me the perfect opportunity to watch over her, without causing any problems, assuming that I could hold my tongue, regardless of what happened.

I then took a deep breath and turned my full attention to the two forms in the room below. Raoul was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyeing Gabrielle with a controlling, smug gaze. By beautiful Gabrielle simply stood before him, her head held high and defiant. I couldn't help but admire her willpower.

"Well, now…look where our lives have directed us, my sweet….look who is master of this household!" Gabrielle looked into his face and said nothing. The sly grin on his face faltered. "I said, who is the master here?!" His voice was lined with anger, an anger that I wanted to strangle out of him.

I watched in horror as he leaned over and took a bottle of bronze liquid off of the bedside table and took a deep drink from it, before placing it back and turning his attention back to Gabrielle. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw the muscles in her shoulders tighten, the clear cut sign that she was indeed frightened. Raoul reached out and grabbed the edge of Gabrielle's dress and fiercely pulled her closer to him. When she resisted, he tugged on her dress a little harder and a loud ripping noise filled the silence of the room. Gabrielle's eyes widened and a soft hissing noise escaped her lips.

It took every ounce of self-restraint I had acquired over the years after I had forsaken the Phantom from me to not run down and beat the smirk off Raoul's face.

"Come now, Gabby! There is no reason for it to be like this between us."

"You may do and say as you wish, but you will not call me Gabby!" She hissed back at him. For a moment it looked as if he was going to retort, but then decided against it.

"Fine…There is no reason for us to behave in this manner Gabrielle, if you would only accept the idea of us being together, your life could be so much easier, my love."

"I am only here because you demand it in exchange for a sense of normalcy in our lives…nothing more…" Her voice was flat and emotionless and I shivered, imagining what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of her detached words.

"Oh, my sweet, beautiful Gabrielle…You deserve so much more than what Erik can give you…He is not half the man I am…and what I could be for you…is nothing compared to what you are used to…" Gabrielle remained passive, even though he was attempting to perversely seduce her and so he continued, this time attempting a different approach. "I do not know why you remained loyal to him…even after you thought he was dead… We could have started a beautiful life together, with our two children…if only you hadn't been so completely captivated by that monster of a man." I felt my throat constrict with rage as he spoke words meant to humiliate and tantalize her.

"Raoul…the love I have for Erik is so intense, that I wouldn't expect a man like you to understand how deeply in love I am with him." Her eyes glittered slightly with emotion while she spoke of me. "Erik is unlike any man I have ever known…and my feelings for him would not allow me to be anything other than faithful to him."

"Ah…but what if I demand that you forsake that loyalty for me to keep my silence…and not turn both you and Erik into the authorities…then, might I know what it would be like to feel your love?"

She was silent for a moment, before I heard her shaky breath shatter the silence. When she next spoke, there was so much emotion behind her voice that, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought that she was a completely different woman. "Raoul, you were never this kind of man…in all the time that I have known you and as I assume, when Christine knew you, you were always a kind-hearted, giving man…what happened to you Raoul? I might have been able to love that man…but I could never love the man that you are now…I just cannot understand why this change has occurred in you." She looked into his eyes, hers filling with tears as she spoke.

He growled before letting go of her dress and turning his head away from her inquisitive blue eyes. She took a few hasty steps backwards, but did not take her eyes off of him. "Gabrielle! Enough! You cannot know what it has been like for me since that day long ago, when I first met Christine…"

"Why? What do these events that occurred so long ago have to do with the present?" I watched as her shoulders relaxed and she took a step towards him. Silently, I urged her to keep her distance, knowing all too well how unpredictable a man's actions can be when he is speaking of his emotions.

"Because those were the days when I first knew love…and also the first time I felt jealousy in love…" She sat down beside him and he looked at her affectionately for a moment before continuing. "Gabrielle…when I first met Christine, she was unlike any woman I had ever known…beautiful beyond my wildest dreams, and so caring that her huge brown doe eyes could never betray what she was feeling. It was because of that, that I felt jealousy. I saw how her eyes filled with a passionate fire when she spoke of Erik to me. She loved him Gabrielle…maybe not in the same way that she loved me, but she loved him none the less…and I can never forget the look in her eyes when they were both on stage together…" He took a shaky breath and buried his head in his hands. Gabrielle remained impassive and silent while he took a few minutes to compose himself before he continued once more. "Christine was supposed to be helping us capture the infamous opera ghost, and originally she intended upon doing just that…but as soon as Erik came out on stage…it was as if he lit a fire inside of her…a fire so bright and intense that she could not deny him anything. Now, I know Christine loved me, after all, she left him for me…but still…it just hurt to know that I would never be able to ignite such a powerful passion inside of her. "

"And then, when I met you…it was as if an angel had been sent from God to give me another chance at love…but then you told me that you only found me to ask for my help in freeing the love of your life…Erik. You were such a divine creature…even in your sorrow, and so I could not deny you my help…but at the time I thought I could give you my aid, without falling for you. Well I was wrong…I fell for you and have remained in love with you since that day you walked into my home and my life. But I guess I just cannot handle my jealousy towards Erik anymore…It is driving me mad…seeing the way you look at him, and remembering the way Christine looked at him…it just gets at me…and causes me so much pain that there is no other way to get rid of it other than drinking. I am sorry for all the pain I am causing you, truly I am…but I just hate Erik so much for how his imperfection means nothing in the scheme of things…he has love and here I am…alone…though I have never been flawed."

Gabrielle leapt up from the bed, as if she suddenly remembered why she was there and who she was dealing with. "Raoul, I can offer you my sympathy and condolences for all the pain you have suffered, but as soon as you start implying that Erik is deficient in any way, I must remember my place and you yours. I am sorry that I can not love you…but it is not fair to expect my love, since when we first met, my heart was not free for the taking… and drinking is no way to solve your problems…the only way for you to solve your problems now is to go out and attempt to begin a new life with another woman, because no matter how hard you try, or how much you trick yourself into believing it, I will never love you."

"Never?" He nearly whispered.

"No, Raoul…never…" Her voice was surprisingly cold again and I held my breath, wondering what would become of this moment. I didn't have to wait long. Raoul reached over and took the bottle off of it's table to take a drink. Gabrielle turned her head away in disgust. It was then that Raoul grabbed her neck and forced her to look him in the face.

"AND YOU WONDER WHY I ACT AS I DO! YOU TORTURE ME WITH YOUR DIVINE BEAUTY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHORE AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THAT!" His anger was taking over and I could see Gabrielle's composure begin to crumble before her very eyes. Her head was still held high but tears glistened within her magnificent gaze. I let out a pent up breath when Raoul released her, but sucked one in again when he hurled the bottle at a wall, only a foot away from Gabrielle.

Raoul leapt from the bed and walked to the nearby mirror and stared into it for a few minutes before turning back to her. "So…What happens now? You know very well what I would like to do to you at this moment," he cooed, walking towards her and running his fingers along her cheek and neck. I growled deep within my throat at his innuendo, but quickly checked myself, unwillingly stamping down the roaring fire that was beginning to spread within me.

"Please, Raoul…stop!" she said softly as a mouse as she raised her hand to press Raoul's away.

"You will do as I SAY!" He said a little too harshly. It took a great amount of effort not to go to her now, but I knew I had to trust her strength in order to help her through this ordeal. "Now…I am going to change quickly and when I return, I expect that you will be more obedient to my…needs…" With that he walked away and went through the doorway to his bathroom.

I watched as Gabrielle let out a deep breath before closing her eyes in shame and letting the tears roll down her cheeks one by one. I wanted to kiss them away and it hurt more than anything, knowing that on this night, I couldn't.

Softly, I whispered to her through the vent. "Gabby…"

She looked around, suddenly alert, fervently searching for the source of my voice. "What kind of trickery is this?" She whispered to herself.

"No trickery, my love…I am here…watching over you…" I said, attempting to make my voice as comforting as possible.

"Erik?!" She asked, still not believing that she was truly hearing me.

"Yes, my love…I am here…you will be fine…"

"But where are you?" She sounded so desperate that I had to close my eyes to block out the twinge of pain that the tone of her voice caused within me.

"I am here…look up, I am on the other side of the vent." I watched as her searching eyes found the vent and, unknowingly bore into my own.

She rushed over to stand directly beneath it and looked up expectantly. "Oh Erik!" Then as if remembering her surroundings she quickly turned to look at the door Raoul had disappeared into. The sound of running water calmed her a bit. "Erik, I am so sorry that you had to witness all of that…you shouldn't have to…I am fine, just go to bed…all will be ok…" I could tell, though I knew she hoped I couldn't, that she, herself, doubted every word she said.

"I will not leave you here alone…"

"Please, Erik…It is not necessary for both of us to endure this-"

I cut her off with a deep growl. "Gabrielle, when we were married, we promised that we would share everything until death, and that's what I intend to do…"

I watched as tears filled her eyes once more. I sighed her name compassionately.

"Erik…What do I do? I am frightened…he is still drinking…I am scared, Erik! Oh please, Erik! I am so scared…" Her beautiful rosy cheeks were now stained with tears as she looked up at me. My protectiveness suddenly took over and I desperately looked around, wanting to find a way to get to her. When I found no way out, besides the window, I grabbed hold of the vent cover and pulled it up, out of it's hole. Her eyes lit up as she saw my face without the bars between us. I reached my hand down as she raised hers to mine and I held it tightly within my own.

"Erik, I love you so much," she sighed as she rubbed her face against my hand.

"Oh Gabrielle…I cannot endure this…we should leave….grab the children and go…"

She looked up at me as if I were mad. "We cannot do that, though God knows I want nothing more…Angelique has already began a life here…as have all the children…we cannot pull them out now…force them to restart…None of this is their fault and they should not have to suffer for the sins of their parents."

"Sins?" I asked suddenly sad that she would consider all that we had done a sin.

She sighed, "I mean the bickering between us and Raoul…never think for a moment that you are a sin in my eyes…"

I smiled down to her and her eyes locked onto mine. It was then that I wanted nothing more than to put my arms around her and love her as she should be loved. As if reading my mind, she began to look around her frantically. She found a chair nearby and left me to drag it over beneath the vent. She then stood on it and my first thought was that she was close enough for me to reach her mouth with my own. I didn't hesitate for a second and brought my mouth down upon hers. I kissed her deeply for a few moments, being rewarded by the sound of her soft moan into my mouth. As I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth, she sighed against my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I closed my eyes at the hot coiling feeling that began to form within my stomach. I gently pulled away, ignoring the roaring desire that was urging me to continue. "Gabrielle…we must stop or this night will be horrible for us both…"

She sighed sadly. "Yes, you are right, of course…" She looked at me once more, longing consuming her bright blue eyes, before she climbed down and replaced the chair to it's original place. Taking her cue, I slid the cover back into place, concealing myself from view once more. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the tracks of her tears with her fingers as she did so. She looked up over at me one more time before the sound of water stopping snapped her back to her senses. Her eyes darted around the room frantically, before looking back at the vent.

"Erik…?" she whispered, half in tears already.

"I'm still here…stay strong…I am here." It was the only thing I could think to say to calm her.

Raoul stalked out of the bathroom then, the smirk on his face faltering as Gabrielle's gaze quickly snapped to meet his, her eyes full of guilt. He followed her gaze but thankfully, saw nothing. He walked towards her slowly. "What were you doing just now?"

She was silent.

"I asked you a question, and you would do well to answer me when I am speaking to you!"

"I was looking out the window…nothing more…" She said, her calculating eyes darting to the floor, feigning guilt. Catching hint of her guilt, he trudged over to the window and looked out, clearly finding nothing.

"So…your lover been here to see you," he spat, his voice reminding me of a serpent's hiss.

"Technically, he is my husband…but no…he has not…" her eyes filled with painful tears, fooling Raoul completely. He turned his back on her to grab another bottle of whiskey from his nearby cupboard and Gabrielle's eyes met mine through the vent and I thought I saw a hint of a smile cross her charming lips.

Raoul returned to her side all to quickly for my comfort. He sat down beside her and ran his hand along the neckline of her dress, brushing across the top of her chest. "So…have you decided to be obedient tonight?" I watched her close her eyes. "Good…" He cooed, taking her silence as consent, pressing her on her back and leaning over her.

"Raoul…I agreed to sleep _beside _you…not _with _you…" She said, harshly into his face.

He got up then, and looked at her as if she were the devil. "But…"

"No, you said nothing would be expected of me, because I was a refined woman…or have you forgotten your own words?"

He got off of her and laid down beside her instead. "But…I thought…well…never mind…good night Gabrielle…"

"Goodnight…"

"My name…please say my name…"

She turned away from him and blew out the candle beside her bed, casting the room into darkness. After a few tense moments, Raoul's even breath could be heard through the silence of the room. Even in the pitch darkness, I could feel Gabrielle's gaze upon me.

"Goodnight, my love…my wife…" I whispered softly.

"Goodnight Erik…" she sighed before she too fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Rewarding Loyalty

_**Rewarding Loyalty**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar bed, and turning on my side tentatively, I discovered that I was lying next to Raoul. It took all my self-control to not jump from the bed in terror as I remembered the events of yesterday as if they were merely a dream. I raised my eyes hesitantly towards the vent in the corner of the room and as I strained to see through the bars, I caught a glimpse of a white mask glittering through the darkness. I let out a sigh of relief before I cautiously removed myself from the bed and snuck out of the room. Once I was out of Raoul's presence I felt as if a shadow was lifted off of me and I could once again be myself.

I found a nearby clock in the hall and found that it was still too early to begin the day and so I began walking towards our bedroom. As I walked past the children's rooms, I couldn't resist the motherly urge to check on each of my children and so as I passed each door, I opened them carefully to peer inside. Once I saw that all of my children, including Helene, were sound asleep, I continued on to my own room, feeling at ease knowing that they were all safe and sound.

Once inside my room, I sat myself on the edge of my armoire and began running a brush through my hair. I looked down for a moment and saw the rip in the edge of my gown. I sighed pitifully and ran my fingers along the tear. It took me a moment to decide I did not want to patch it up, because then it would always serve as a reminder of the past night. I would simply have to get rid of the beautiful gown. Though thankfully nothing horrible truly happened, I was still ashamed of allowing myself to be manipulated by a man once again.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was no longer alone and I raised my eyes quickly to look behind me using the mirror. My eyes met instantly with Erik's green-gold ones and I leapt from the seat and turned to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He laughed robustly before taking a few long strides towards me. I wasted no time, meeting him half way. He was quick to raise his hand to my head and he tilted it, before slamming his mouth onto mine. His kiss was hot and heavy as he ravished my senses using his mouth and tongue. Being together again felt like heaven and I frantically tried to keep up with his fervor. His kiss was hard and almost bruising but I was too desperate to have his mouth upon me to care much about how much force he was using.

He removed his mouth from mine and placed a few searing kisses along my collar bone before pulling back to look at me, his breathing still rugged with emotion. He looked deeply into my eyes for a moment, before his lips met mine again. His hands came up to my shoulders and grabbed hold of my upper arms. Then as if in a trance, he begin pressing me backward, and I obeyed without hesitation. He continued to walk towards me until he had me flush up against a wall, his body pressed intimately up against the length of my own. I could feel every inch of him touching my body as if there was nothing between us except skin against skin. The planes of his form fitting against mine perfectly, and I found myself thinking through every inch of flesh that I knew covered the vast plane of his body.

"Erik" I gasped, my breath shivering in the air around us.

"Gabrielle…" His whisper of my name was a hot moan against my skin. "I have dreamt all night of this moment…having you against me like this…feeling your loving gaze, hearing my name escape your delicious lips…all of it haunted my dreams as you laid beside Raoul and I watched on in darkness…as I always have. But no more! I cannot be denied my right as your husband. You are mine!"

"Am I?" I asked, intentionally taunting him.

"What?" He stepped back to look at me.

"Oh, nothing…perhaps I just need proof that I am indeed, yours and yours alone…" I sighed, dipping my voice below it's normal tone. He quickly caught on and smiled mischievously, before pressing his body up against mine once more, grinning down at me while running his hands down my arms.

" Are you _intentionally _tantalizing me, woman?" I simply smiled back, causing him to laugh robustly, but as he looked into my darkened eyes, his laughter quickly calmed into a grin.

"Perhaps…" I said, practically purring the word.

"I need no encouragement where you are concerned, my dear…"

"Oh no? You certain?" I raised my hand and placed it upon the right side of his face, just over the mask. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath through clenched teeth. I sighed as I played with the edge of the porcelain. "I hate this thing…" I muttered half to myself as my fingertips outlined it.

"Excuse me?" Erik's playful tone turned angry and cold in an instant. I stilled my hand at the sound of his fiery words, outrage quickly stinging my throat. I quelled it by reminding myself that it was his nature to be unsure of things and this was no different.

"Oh hush! You know very well that I would never mean it in the way that you automatically think."

His eyes darted quickly to the floor in shame as he took a single step away from me. "I am sorry…forgive me…I just cannot help the way I have been taught to think, ever since I was a child I was told that no one could ever truly love me, because of my monstrous face…." I took a step towards him, eliminating the space between us.

"Erik…after over 15 years of being together, you still do not know better where I am concerned?"

"No, I know you do not think of me that way…but as hard as I try to forget, my past still haunts me from time to time…and then I just begin to doubt everything…"

"Please, Erik…never doubt anything about me…simply ask if you need reassurance." I finally couldn't take it anymore and I pulled his mask off his face gently. I tossed it careless on the bed a few feet away and then stood on my toes to cover his mouth with my own. He melted underneath my mouth as I had suspected he would. After a few moments of losing myself within the kiss, I released his mouth but did not move away, keeping my lips a few inches away from his. "How much reassurance do you require today?" I purred, my breath beating against his face.

His breath sawed in and out of his clenched teeth, his eyes closed tightly. "Gabrielle…I do not deserve you…"

"Nonsense…" I smiled against his lips. "you are as good at this as I am…"

"That's not exactly what I meant" he murmured while I brushed my lips gently over his.

"I know" I whispered against his hot skin, and his eyes snapped open, a loving light dancing behind his eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I would say _you _were attempting to seduce **me**, Madame!"

"Maybe that **is **what I am doing."

"Well then, in that case, I must put an end to it…because that was what I was intending to do to you when I came in here."

"Erik, I need no seducing on this evening…I dreamt of this all night, ever since that stolen moment we shared through the vent…"

"As have I…" He responded, and set about removing my clothes as I worked on his. Both of us desperate to finally be together again.

I was awoken by the sun's morning rays beating down upon my face through the window next to our bed. A yawned escaped my mouth before I opened my eyes and turned onto my side to look at the man who was fast asleep beside me. I watched him sleep for a moment and found that I was quickly distracted by the thoughts that swarmed my head as I looked at his bare body before me. The only thing that stopped me from leaning over him once more, was how peaceful he looked while sleeping, his body stretched languidly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. I knew all too well what he was dreaming about and I blushed at the thought before deciding to lean over him once more. He was still sound asleep when I covered his mouth with mine, gently prying his lips apart with my tongue. Unknowingly he complied and I soon felt him waking beneath me, beginning to move his mouth frantically with my own. After a few long moments I broke away and lied down beside him.

"Do you ever rest, woman?!" He laughed, stretching himself out as he did so. I found myself watching his stomach muscles as he stretched and I only looked away when he stopped moving. I glanced up at him and found him watching me with an amused smile on his face. "Even if you rest, your mind does not, does it," he teased.

"You presume a great deal, Sir…" I responded, embarrassed that he in fact knew what had been going through my head.

"Do I? I suppose I _could _have mistaken desire and adoration for disgust and revulsion…" The sarcasm in his voice made me laugh.

"Oh, very well, you caught me, but do not pretend like you are innocent as well…I saw that smile on your face as you dreamt…what ever were you dreaming about, my love…It must have been a large fortune indeed to have _that _grand of a grin plastered upon your face."

He blushed and immediately I knew I was right in assuming that his dream was about the two of us and our actions of the past night. We both burst out laughing at the same moment and I found that it felt wonderful to be laughing again. In truth, I could hardly remember the last time I laughed, given how much stress we all had been under recently.

I watched as Erik pulled the blankets up from around his hips to his chest and then propped his head up with his arm to watch me. He smiled warmly at me and I felt an excited shiver run down my spine. I could feel his eyes upon me, as if they had burned holes through the blankets that covered my bare body. I watched the light dim from his eyes as he raised a hand to my collarbone and ran his fingers over a scar there. I knew what he was thinking and I sighed, despising what both of our pasts had brought upon us. Christophe had been my horror, but there were countless times, times like this, when I knew that Erik was morning for the loss of my ignorant happiness, something I only experienced before I had met him.

In turn, I raised my own hand to his face, cradling his right side, allowing my fingers to caress the deep grooves and scars splayed across his cheek. His eyes closed immediately as my hand came into contact with his face. I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes as I realized how deep the pain from his deformity must go, if he still treasured my touch upon his face. In truth, I knew our agonizing pasts would never leave us…if I had learned nothing else through the past 15 years, it was that. Erik's piercing green-gold eyes shot open, staring straight into my own, and I unknowingly dropped my hand from his face.

"Gabrielle…please…tell me honestly…has my face ever horrified you?"

"No." I responded, feeling as if I was in a trance.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

He looked away then, releasing me from my dazed state. "Perhaps Raoul is right in one aspect…"

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked, still feeling slightly bewildered.

"I don't deserve you. You **are **too good for me…"

"Oh, shut up, Erik!" I laughed, "If I have stayed with you for 15 years now, you can pretty much assume that I am not **_too good for you_**!" I pulled myself up so that I could lie with my head on his chest. His bare chest grew hot underneath the flesh of my cheek and I smiled knowing that I had caused that change in him. A moment later I felt him running his fingers through my hair.

We laid in silence for a moment before I decided to add to my point. "And by the way, my love, if you are not good enough for me, who would be? Some rich, nobleman, with large amounts of land, and huge gatherings of friends? Oh, but wait! I was married to one of those men…and I know we both haven't forgotten how that turned out for me. And then, here's another nobleman this house, and he's not what you would consider my 'match made in heaven' now, is he? And we both know that I love refinement and elegance a little too much to marry a farmer… So please, Erik, tell me who would be good enough for me…I would love to know!"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" He laughed, placing his hand over my mouth. "I promise I wont say that again! Just please, don't _lecture _me anymore!"

I kissed the palm that was pressed against my mouth. He pulled his hand away slowly, looking down at me, waiting for my response.

I didn't keep him waiting. "Well, then don't make me _have _to lecture you…God knows that there are **many **_other things _I would rather do than lecture you about my failed relationships!" I murmured, turning my head to place another kiss on his bare chest beneath me, chancing a look into his eyes as I did so. I knew my teasing was over the minute I caught sight of the hunger reflecting through his gaze. Within a minute I was on my back beneath him, not even having time to wonder at how I had gotten there. He brought his mouth down upon mine and kissed me long and deep, slowly pulling the blankets out from between us as he did so. I felt the muscles within my stomach turn to stone as I heard the blanket fall to the floor and felt his bare skin come into contact with my body. He released my mouth and moved towards the foot of the bed, trailing his lips and tongue down my body as he went. Once he reached my stomach he looked up and my eyes were instantly drawn to his, as if I had no control over my actions.

"So, which is better, the dream or the reality?" I asked, hoping for one last joke at his expense.

He crawled back up so that our faces were even once more, his mouth directly against my lips. "The reality…Our reality has always been better than my fantasies, simply because this is no dream and yet you are still with me…"

"You've got to be the most insecure man I've ever met! Here you are, in bed with a woman who has been your wife for over a decade, not to mention, who has even had three children with you, and yet you still think of her running out on you! I mean, please! What woman in her right mind would leave now, with a man like you looking at her like you are looking at me right now. Like I am a goddess!" I exclaimed, giggling profusely. He smiled against my cheek in response, continuing to caress me from head to toe, though I knew he was fighting the urge to double over with laughter. I turned serious for a moment "I only hope that someday that fear will be gone from your mind."

He must have felt the change within me and he leaned his head against mine, his breath tickling my ear, "My fears are part of me, you have little to do with them…though don't make the mistake of thinking you do not help. In this past night alone, you have done wonders for my ego! Even some rich, and otherwise perfect men, only dream about having a gorgeous woman, such as yourself, be unable to keep off of them!"

"Oh, please! Don't flatter yourself too much or your head wont make it through the doorway!" I joked.

"I have you to thank for that!"

"Well, I could fix that, all too quickly!"

"How?"

"By ending our foreplay!" I purred.

"I don't think you could," he teased.

"Really?" I laughed, raising myself up and out from underneath him, sitting with my back leaning against the headboard.

"No! I didn't meant that!" He quickly pleaded, causing me to burst out giggling once more. As he realized that I was not going to give in that way, he quickly kissed me once again, purposely allowing his body to brush against mine as he crawled up closer to where I sat next to him. I felt his charm begin to take hold of me, pulling me back down into his mystical, passionate world where only he and I existed. I quickly forced myself back to logic.

"As much as I would love to spend the entire day like this, we must get up…" I said, hoping I sounded more composed than I felt.

He paused. "Why must we? I see no purpose to leaving this bed…," he chuckled.

"Erik…we have children to care for…but, if you would rather, we can spend the entire day here, and then you can explain to Jaime, Caroline and Angelique where we have been…" He froze and stared at me, convinced that I was right, but extremely disappointed none the less. I got out of the bed and he made no move to stop me, though he watched me intently all the while.

Finally he responded. "Very well…how about I go down and begin breakfast…take some extra time and draw yourself a bath…you deserve it after last night…" He also got out of the bed, keeping his eyes directly on me.

"Which actions of last night do you mean?" I asked, attempting to control my laughter.

He ginned back at me and walked up to me, pressing his body against mine and kissing me once more. "Both" he responded seriously, before chuckling to himself.

"Alright then…I could use a nice hot bath…"

"I'll meet you down in the kitchen in a little while…Until then, my love." He kissed my hand before dressing and then leaving me to leisurely prepare myself for the day.


	19. Gloating, Chiding and Worrying

_**Gloating, Chiding and Worrying **_

Erik's Eyes:

I stood out in the hall for a moment until I heard the distinct sound of water running in the bathroom. Given all she had been through, I wanted to make sure that Gabrielle did in fact get time for herself and I knew that if I left her to her own devices, she would not dote upon herself. The way I saw it, it was my job to be sure that she was well taken care of.

I listened for a moment longer, trying to keep my thoughts from wandering to the thought of her in the bathtub. It took a decent amount of restraint to keep me from into going back in there when my attempt at controlling my thoughts failed. Instead, I decided to head down to the kitchen and begin breakfast for us all. When I walked into the kitchen I was startled to find Raoul sitting at the breakfast table. I stood and watched him for a moment as he raised his hands to his head, his fingers massaging his temples. _So, the brute **does **have to pay the price for his horrid habit!_ I walked in smugly, allowing him to finally know that I was there and went straight to the cupboard, ignoring him completely.

"Good morning, Erik" he said. For a moment I was stunned at the greeting and so I turned to him, staring at him as if he was a three-headed serpent. But when I caught sight of the malice behind his eyes, I realized what was to come and so I turned my back to him once more.

"Morning, Raoul" I grumbled, hoping that in responding he might abandon his hopes of tantalizing me. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to stop Raoul on this day. Now was his time to gloat.

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

I growled to myself a moment before replying in a flat tone. "Well enough, thanks for your concern." I continued to preoccupy myself with making breakfast for the family, but mentally, I was completely engaged within the battle of wits Raoul was initiating.

"Aren't you going to ask me how **_my _**night was?"

"I'd rather not" I growled.

"I understand…If I were you I wouldn't want to hear about my wife sleeping with another man either." I cringed, knowing full well that he was intentionally trying to bait me. I refused to allow him to win again.

"Don't attempt to convince me of anything Raoul. It will not work," I hissed.

"Alright…fair enough…it's just that…from a man speaking to a man…Your wife is a goddess."

"Enough"

"Fine…I'll stop…it's just that I would want to know if my wife was a whore!"

"**ENOUGH**!" I was breathing harshly, but I quickly checked my anger. He could say anything he liked, but nothing would make his dream a reality. I knew exactly the events of last night, and even if I hadn't witnessed all, I would still have believed that my Gabrielle was loyal to me and no one else.

"What? Don't believe that your wife may actually give in to me? Listen, I know that you know nothing happened between us last night. God knows that you miraculously are able to see and hear all…but just know that I was courteous to Gabrielle last night…I could have forced her into doing anything I wanted. She was frightened and cornered…I could have done anything…"

"She is not as weak as you think…she would not give in."

"And if I threatened your children? Would she not give in then, if I had played my cards right?"

"Watch yourself, Raoul…don't make it so that you are a danger to be around anymore. My wife is docile…she would never do what needs to be done where you are concerned. But press her too far and you press me too far…and that is something you should not do unless you have a death wish."

Right then, both of us heard a soft, intentional cough behind us and both of us spun around to face the doorway.

"Well…it is nice to know the depth of the torment that is occurring under our noses within this house…" Angelique's voice was piercingly cold, like a winter wind.

"Angelique…?" The hurt I felt was reflected within my voice.

"I was not speaking to you, father." She responded, though her voice was still bitter.

"Angelique…my dearest…please…see it from my point of view." Raoul attempted lamely. I looked back at Angelique, hoping to judge her reaction before she voiced it. In her, I saw a direct resemblance to Gabrielle, her stubbornness and her anger. Her voice, when angered had the same freezing quality of Gabrielle's.

"I have heard enough from your point of view, Raoul and I do not want to hear another word. If my mother heard how you talk about her, she would be so hurt…and if I am correct in my assumptions, the last thing you want to do is hurt her, though it seems to me that that has been your only achievement through your ignorant actions!"

"Do not speak to me that way, I am many years your senior and therefore, I am wiser than you…" Raoul retorted, finding nothing else to say in response to her reprimands.

"If you _were _wiser, you would be happy with knowing that she was content with her life as it is, and leave both her and my father alone…not to mention that a wise man would not provoke my father with insults about my mother!"

I felt a burst of pride well up within me and I steeped in it for a moment, enjoying the sensation as it warmed me from head to toe. Reluctantly, I let the moment pass and returned my attention to Angelique and Raoul who were still having a face off. Happily I had to admit that from the look of it, Angelique had the upper hand.

"Alright Angelique, I never wanted you to see me when I was at my lowest moment and I-"

"A little late for that isn't it? I have been living here all my life." Raoul's words died in the air. "Not to mention I was there the night you nearly murdered my innocent mother!"

"I am not having this conversation with a teenage girl! You clearly do not understand what is occurring here!" Raoul remarked, turning his back to her, burying his face in his hands. I marveled at how my beautiful young daughter, had been able to do the one thing that no one else within our family had been able to do: get the effect of his actions through his thick skull! "Angelique…I've loved you since the moment you were born…" I nearly choked on the pitiful comment and it seemed that so did she. He didn't notice and continued anyway. "what can I do to redeem myself in your eyes…How about the party I've been meaning to throw you…what do you say? You can be in charge of planning it and I will make sure all plays out as you wish it! How about that?"

I watched as Angelique opened her mouth, but then shut it quickly as she took a moment to think it over. "You may do as you like Raoul…but know that no matter what you do for me, I will never forgive you until my mother does, and by the way that you have been treating her recently, I do not know if that will _ever _occur."

At that moment, a loud thud sounded from near the staircase breaking apart the argument. All three of us got up and raced over in a blind panic. When I reached the stairs I saw Gabrielle lying on her knees a few feet away from the last stair. Angelique dropped down next to her mother and I kneeled down beside them both, Raoul remained standing, in the doorway, watching with an anxiousness in his eyes.

"Momma! Momma, are you alright?!"

"Gabrielle, my love! What happened?!"

She looked up at me, her eyes glossy and confused. She then turned and looked at Angelique who's gaze was intently focused on her mother's face. We watched as Gabrielle blinked a few times before she seemed to regain her senses.

"It's ok, everyone…I just got a little dizzy for a moment…" she said, shaking her head slightly, as if to rid her mind of the fog that was crowding around her thoughts.

"Are you certain you are well, mother?" Angelique's voice was clear and firm, contradicting the look of fear that was on her face.

"Yes, my dear…now, will you go to the kitchen and tend breakfast…you brother and sister should be up soon and you know how they are when they are hungry," Gabrielle said lightly, attempting a smile for Angelique's sake. Angelique nodded and placed an affectionate kiss on her mother's forehead before leaving for the kitchen, looking over the shoulder multiple times before she was out of the room.

"Gabrielle…" I said softly, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her gently to her feet. She swayed backward as I let go and I quickly wrapped my arms about her waist, pressing her close to me in order to hold her in an upright position. She leaned up against me, and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that she now felt safe, now that she was within my arms.

"I'm alright Erik…"

"Has this happened to you before…"

Just then she looked me in the eyes, casting me into complete silence. But as I looked back at her, I realized that, in fact, she was not seeing me at all, as she seemed to be thinking through her past. As if in a dream she replied, "Only a few times…but yes…"

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

She broke out of her daze quickly, her eyes flashing towards Raoul, almost as if she was afraid of him, though he was simply standing there (unimposing _for once)_, before she looked back at me, "NO!" she said anxiously, before calming, "No. I am fine…I simply need to sit down a minute." She was acting strange and by the way she looked at me, I could tell she knew I was not convinced. "Erik, I am _fine_!"

Gabrielle flashed me a smile and I would have believed her, she sounded so sure of herself, except for the fact that as I began walking her to the kitchen, she remained clutched tightly onto my arms about her.

Raoul followed to slow procession of Gabrielle and I, towards the kitchen, silent and solemn and as we reached the breakfast table, Raoul pulled out a chair for her as I eased her down into it. I looked up at Raoul as soon as she was secure in the chair and found that there was a genuine sense of distress in him and the way he looked at Gabrielle. As if sensing my scrutiny, he looked up at me and eased away from her, taking a seat in the chair he had been in before, though now, his demeanor was completely different.

"Here, mother…drink this." Angelique brought over a steaming cup of tea and set it down before her.

"Thank you, dear…"

Just then, soft footsteps sounded on the stairwell, signifying the approach of two small children.

"You cant catch me!" Jaime shouted over his shoulder as he ran, giggling into the otherwise silent kitchen. Caroline darted into the kitchen a few moments after her brother, clearly enjoying the game as much as he was. Jaime found himself cornered with Caroline on the opposite side of the rectangular table, eyeing him eagerly. Finally noticing the room was full of people, Jaime made a break for it, throwing himself towards me and clinging onto my leg.

"Save me, daddy! Save me, save me!" he cried desperately, though I could hear him giggling between words.

"I'm going to get you, you little scoundrel!" She sang, stalking towards Jaime, bent over, her hands outstretched.

Feigning horror, Jaime pulled on my pant leg, "Please daddy, please!"  
I took one look at Gabrielle and found that she was watching the three of us, a huge grin lighting her features and making her look less ill. That was all the encouragement I needed to join in the game. I bent over and hoisted Jaime into my arms, laughing at his joyful cry of triumph as he settled onto my shoulders.

Caroline stood up straight and brushed off her skirt, decidedly conducting herself like a proper young woman now that the game seemed to have ended. I looked at Jaime who was still on my shoulder and winked at him before letting out a playful growl and running towards Caroline. She squealed and turned back into a little girl as she ran around the table, attempting to put as much distance between us as possible. I mentally measured my steps, making sure that I would not catch her all too soon. I chased her all over the kitchen and the other rooms connecting to it, Jaime's arms clamped tightly around my neck, all of our voices filling the entire house with laughter. I continued to pursue her for a while until she began to grow tired, at which point she made a dash for Gabrielle, throwing herself into her mother's lap, catching Gabrielle pleasantly by surprise.

"Caroline! Get off of mother! You are far too old to be doing that! She isn't feeling well today and here you are playing silly games!" All laughter died as Angelique's chiding words cut through the happiness that filled the room. Caroline looked to the ground shamefully as I took Jaime off of my shoulders and placed him back on the floor.

"Angelique!" Gabrielle chided, "Do not speak to your sister like that! I am happy that she still plays with Jaime…she is still young and has time left to simply be a child. Don't worry about me, as I know you are…you brood on things, just as your father does and it will do you no good!"

"I'm sorry, mother…" Angelique responded mechanically.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your sister!"

"But, Maman! I was simply-"

"Now!"

"I'm sorry, Caroline…"

Caroline looked happier at this and she sat up a little higher, looking at me for approval. I nodded my head at her and she looked back at Angelique, her eyes glistening with happiness. Without warning, she flew out of Gabrielle's lap and landed in Angelique's arms. "It's ok, Angelique! I know you were only concerned about mother, as we all are! I love you, sister!"

"I love you too…" Angelique said slowly, as she wondered at her sister's easy acceptance of her apology. Inwardly, I laughed at Caroline's quick rebound. She had always been like that, ever since she was a tiny baby. If something upset her, it only took a small amount of time for her high spirits to return. She was a cheerful little girl by nature.

"That's better now," chimed in Gabrielle. I smiled at her and she turned her gaze upon me, her eyes warming to the point of burning my skin. I tore my attention away from her, knowing all too well the thoughts that were swarming both our heads, and looked back down at Jaime, who had apparently found a small toy within one of his pockets and was now using that to occupy himself. I nudged him softly with my boot and he looked up, only realizing now that the drama was over.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" He stated, as if instead of having to endure his sister's squabble, he should have been receiving breakfast.

"Are you now?"

Angelique quickly brought over the plates of food she and I had prepared, which included, fluffy buttermilk biscuits, strawberry crepes, and cheese omelets. Jaime squealed and jumped up onto a nearby chair, scrambling to make it up faster. "Hungry. Hungry. Hungry." Jaime chanted, excitedly. I smiled at his eagerness and looked over to find that Gabrielle was amused as well, laughing at our beautiful son. Her eyes danced with delight and I found myself entranced at how completely content she was. At this moment in time, it seemed that she was allowed a moment of contentment, without any dark clouds hovering over her. I had to admit, that Raoul was attempting to behave himself and I was thankful for it. Helene then came into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning sunshine!" Gabrielle called to her, happy that we were all together in peace for once. She walked over to the table and took a seat on my right, ignoring the empty chair next to her father completely. We all sat down to eat, passing the plates around to everyone. I had to believe that it was the children that were causing both Raoul and I to keep our inner quarrels to ourselves. Happily I noted that Gabrielle was to enthralled by her children to care about Raoul. Raoul noticed the lack of attention upon him and so he decided to resolve the situation.

"So…I was talking to Angelique earlier…and I must sadly admit that I am neglecting my responsibilities where the children are concerned…" Gabrielle's head snapped up as she regarded Raoul with a delighted and surprised expression. "I was thinking that perhaps, after breakfast I should take the children over to the lake for an afternoon swim…and then perhaps later, Helene, Angelique and I may discuss the party I have promised to throw to celebrate their success at the Opera." Everyone stared at him in silence. The children were not ignorant to the problems surrounding Raoul, Gabrielle and I, causing them all to be uncertain about the invitation for an afternoon out.

"Daddy, are you going to come swim with us?" Jaime asked, skeptically.

"Yes, Daddy! Come with us!" Caroline agreed.

I smiled at them and looked at both Gabrielle and Raoul. Gabrielle nodded and so I turned to Raoul.

"Come if you like, Erik…" I stared at him for a moment, attempting look through his kind statement and see the evil motive inside. Finding no way that he could trick me and cause problems, I agreed, at which point all the children began talking excitedly about swimming at the lake.

"What about you, Gabrielle?" Raoul asked her, "Would you care to come with us?"

"Oh, no…I have a few things to do around here. You guys go and have a good time." She smiled sweetly before continuing to eat her breakfast. Only I caught the secretive look that was in her eyes as she lowered them back to her plate. I didn't like not knowing, but I trusted her to tell me if it was important and so I decided to ignore the feeling I had that something was going on with Gabrielle.


	20. A Storm Is Brewing

_**A Storm Is Brewing**_

Erik's Eyes Continued:

Surprisingly, the afternoon at the lake went off without a hitch. Most of my time there was spent in the water with my children. Jaime seemed to think that he was strong enough to dunk me and so I occupied them all by pretending to swim away and my children continued to throw themselves at me, splashing, squealing and giggling the whole time. Our great day came to a close as I began to notice the sky growing darker, as dark grey clouds began to inch ever closer to us.

"All right kids…I think we should be getting home before this storm catches us!" They all groaned, but did as I bid them anyway. Raoul began gathering up the towels and dispersing them to each dripping wet child, with a genuine smile on his face. I was bewildered by his sudden turn around and as I dried off, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for his trick as of yet. _It will take decades of kindness from him to make me believe that he is not up to something!_

I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and ushered he children back towards the manor, hurrying them along as I noticed the clouds growing darker and darker. A loud rumble echoed in the distance and all four of the children's paces quickened, finally realizing the source of my haste. We entered through the back door of the manor the minute the storm caught up to us, rain pouring down in torrential gusts as we closed the door against the wind.

As soon as each sopping youngster was accounted for, I nodded to them all, and they took off for their rooms to dry off and go about cleaning up for dinner. Raoul inclined his head to me before he too went up the stairs towards his room. Instead of going to change out of my dripping bathing suit, I decided to check on Gabrielle first.

I went to the kitchen and opened the door loudly, making an intentional effort not to startle her by my silent entries. The last thing she needed right now was to be surprised. I peered in, a joyful greeting on my lips, but she it died in my throat as I noticed that she was not in the kitchen as I had expected her to be. _Hmm…she must be resting…I'll have to remember to ask one of the girls to begin dinner than…_ I then made my way up to our bedroom, feeling a little anxious to find Gabrielle. _I know she's probably just resting, but given how odd she's been acting, I cannot be sure…what if she is ill, or has fallen down somewhere… Oh God! _I doubled my speed, bounding up the stairs two at a time in my rush to make sure my beautiful wife was alright. I shoved the bedroom door open, not even caring if I was a little too harsh.

My horrors were confirmed as the door swung open, revealing a dark and empty room. I growled aloud and called out.

"Angelique! Helene! Raoul! Anybody!?"

Surprisingly enough, Raoul was the first to respond, coming towards me at a run. He stopped in front of me, and sucked in a few gasping breaths as he rested his hands on his knees. Angelique and Helene were soon beside us as well.

"What's the matter, father?" Angelique took in my distraught expression with worried eyes.

"Has anyone seen Gabrielle?!"

"No, not since we left after lunch!" Helene replied.

"What? Do you think something has gone wrong?!" Raoul asked, sincerely concerned.

"I don't know, but it is not like her to leave without notice, and to be gone around supper time…it is simply not like her at all!"

"What should we do?" Angelique asked, her unease growing more and more by the second.

"Helene…would you please stay with Caroline and Jaime and entertain them for a while…perhaps begin supper for them?"

"Yes, Sir…" Helene said, quickly heading towards the two youngest children's rooms.

"Raoul, will you go and see if you can find Michael? Perhaps he knows something!"

"Yes," came the single reply over his shoulder as he was already part of the way down the stairs.

"Angelique…search all the rooms up here while I check downstairs…meet me in the living room as soon as you are done, if you do not find her."

"Alright…Daddy?"

"Yes, my angel?" I said, startled by her use of the younger form of her usual 'father'.

"Do you think she is alright?"

"I don't know my sweet…the sooner we find her, the sooner we will know!" With that we went our separate ways, rushing about, scouring every inch of the house for our beloved mother, wife and friend.

No more than ten minutes later had both Angelique and I in the living room, waiting impatiently for Raoul to return with Michael. Fortunately, we didn't have to wait too long and Raoul came in shortly, Michael in tow.

"Michael says she left a few hours ago…She asked him for a horse and when he offered her a ride in the carriage she declined."

"Did she say anything? Leave any messages?"

"She only said not to expect her back…" Michael said, his gaze riveted on the carpet.

"**WHAT**?!" My exclamation made everyone around me leap into the air.

"Please, sir! That is all I know!"

"Well," I said through clenched teeth, attempting to not fly into a rage, "why did you not **_stop her_**!?"

"I would have, Monsieur, only she had already cantered off by then!"

I growled aloud and I would have become blind within my fury if it weren't for my concern for Angelique. She stood stock still, staring at nothing, her eyes wide and her body rigid. I quickly walked over to her and smoothed my hands down her tense arms.

"Don't worry, my dear…I will find her…I promise!…" I placed a kiss on her temple before snapping to action. I ran upstairs and changed my clothes as quickly as possible, adding my thick black woolen mantle to my ensemble before racing back down the stairs to where all three of them still remained.

"Everyone wait here! I will be back shortly…if I do not find her about, I will bring back the police and we'll see what we can do from there."

Angelique instantly awoke from her frightened daze and gaped at me. "But father…you cannot bring back police…to them, you are only a convict…not even her husband."

I was about to protest but I realized that if I did indeed get myself arrested, the children would be orphaned, with only Raoul to care for them, and I could not allow that, no matter how concerned I was over Gabrielle's disappearance. "Very well…Raoul, be ready to go to make a trip to the police if I return without her…be prepared to ride in the rain and so forth…Michael…you are in charge while I am gone…take care of the girls for me! If she comes back while I am gone, see to it that she is taken care of…dried off, warmed, fed, etcetera…and then wait for me to return!"

"Be careful, Sir!" Michael said as he walked over to Angelique and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Erik!" I turned to find Raoul staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Bring her back safely…"

"I wouldn't think of doing anything to the contrary…" With that I flew out the door, lifting my hood over my head as I was hit hard my a gust of hammering rain. I had an ill sense of foreboding as I noticed the bright streaks of lightning that were now searing across the sky. _Nothing good ever seems to happen on stormy nights!_

I cursed aloud as my horse stumbled down the muddy streets leading toward downtown Paris. He whinnied frantically as his hooves slipped out from underneath him and quickly reared, attempting to maintain his balance on the irregular planes of the once dirt road. A huge crack of thunder sounded not far from where we were and the horse jumped forward, slipping again in his frantic attempt to escape the horrific nightmare I had placed him in. I patted his neck comfortingly, although at this point, I didn't care about his comfort. All I cared about was finding Gabrielle and the only way I could do that was by calming my horse down enough so that I could reach my destination faster. After a bit more struggle, my black stallion finally found his footing and bolted down the road I directed him.

The storm around us was severe at best. Each crack of lightning lit up the sky so bright that it almost seemed as if it were noon. Lightning flashed nearly every second, each time seeming a bit closer than before and not a single streak went without a huge clap of thunder to echo its intensity. If the situation had been different, I would have found it an amusing display of the power of nature, a sort of painting, if you will, that can only be seen through the eyes of a man who knows the impact nature has upon life. But alas, I had little time in my mind to wonder at the searing colors that lit the sky for miles around me, because somewhere out within it, was my Gabrielle…alone and without someone to watch over her, whether danger be from the storm or some other, unnamed foe.

I was lucky enough to find the path had turned to cobblestones, signifying the approach of the outskirts of inner Paris. The opera house would be only minutes away now. I jabbed my heels into the stallions sides, urging him to race through the storm even though he was already exceeding his normal high speed. At last we reached the stables connected to the opera house and I quickly turned my horse into them, dismounting him as he slowed to a halt. I patted him for a split second before I threw his reins around a nearby post and took off down the hidden corridor that lead to what had once been my underground home; the Phantom's lair.

I felt a lump work it's way up my throat as I got closer and closer to the inner chambers of my home. I could barely feel anything but the rapid beating of my heart as I entered the main room, the sound of the lake the only sound replying to my slowing footsteps. Or so I had thought, until I heard the faint crackle of a fireplace. Wearily, I followed the sound, which lead towards my bedroom. I followed the hallway to the door and kicked it open angrily, ready to shout at whatever homeless person had decided to trespass into my home. My anger died as tears took over and I rushed over to throw myself on my knees beside Gabrielle who was sitting in front of the fireplace with a blanket tossed around her shoulders.

She seemed unsurprised by my sudden appearance, nor did she seem concerned that I was so panic-stricken. She simply allowed me to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. But when I went to cover her cheeks with countless kisses she turned her head away form me and stared off into the fire, as if I wasn't even there.

I was slightly hurt, but more concerned at her lack of emotion and so I attempted to bring her mind back to me. "Oh Gabrielle! I was so worried! We all were!"

"Even Raoul?"

I stilled, wondering why she would care if he was worried about her. "Why does that matter?"

"It matters," was her only response.

"Gabrielle? What is wrong with you? You are not being yourself!"

She ignored my question and asked her own. "Why did you come here? Why have you come for me? I thought I made it clear that no one was to come for me!"

"We didn't know where you were!"

"And yet, here you are!" She replied somewhat testily. "I told Michael that no one was to expect me back! Why can that insolent boy do nothing right? No wonder he was a worthless boy, selling himself as a servant on the street to anyone who needed him!"

It was then that I knew that something was terribly wrong with her. I knew she cared for Michael as a son and would never mean to speak of him in that way. I attempted to look into her eyes but she turned her head away from me, refusing to meet my gaze. Growing frustrated at her stubbornness I raised my hand to her head and forced her face towards me. She fought it as best as she could, but her strength was no match for me and I soon had her eyes level with mine.

"Gabrielle! Snap out of it! I am here! Whatever is bothering you, tell me! I will take care of you!"

She looked into my eyes coldly for a moment and I shivered, feeling empty inside as she froze everything within me. But then, I watched as her resolve crumbled, like the melting of a frozen lake, and pools of tears began to form in her gaze.

"Oh Erik!" She threw her arms around my neck and sobbed against my chest. Her body convulsed with her sobs and I could tell that whatever was the matter, was serious and she was so truly distressed that she had thought the only way to solve it, was to leave her old life entirely. I could only imagine that it was mostly to do with Raoul.

"Gabrielle, please…do not cry. I will help you! We can solve this, together!"

"If only we could, Erik! But I think we are in over our heads and I fear that I may have to do something terrible to get us out of it…"

"What are you talking about, my love…what has you so upset? Tell me, so that I may help! You should not suffer whatever burden you carry alone!"

"Erik…we have to escape Raoul!"

"That is it?" I asked, stupefied that that alone had thrown her into a blind panic.

"Of course not…and yet, yes…We have to leave him! But I do not wish to ruin Angelique's life here at the opera! She loves her singing and dancing…I could never deny her of her destiny!"

"It's simple. We will simply find a new place to live and either bargain with Raoul or threaten him…he loves you, he will not betray us…"

"But he will! There will come a time when he will hate me!"

"Why would you think that? He seems to be honestly kind and concerned for you and the children lately…"

"But things change quickly Erik…I can hide the truth from him now, but in a few months, he will become enraged again!"

"How can you know!? Why would he be angry in a few months?!"

"Because I wont be able to hide the truth from him anymore, Erik!" She seemed to be going around and around with a riddle that I couldn't even begin to understand. It was hard enough to hear her words through her sobs but the more I kissed her, the harder she cried.

"I would do anything to save my children the troubles that we will have to endure all too soon!"

"I know you would! You are a good mother, Gabby!"

"Am I? Are the thoughts I am having now reminiscent of a good mother?"

"What ever are you talking about, my love! I do not understand what you are getting at!"

"Erik! I am pregnant!" She sobbed even harder against my chest. The initial joy those words created crumbled as everything she had just told me sunk in. _Oh, Lord!_


	21. Never Alone

_**Never Alone**_

Gabrielle's Eyes:

I wept against Erik's chest for what seemed like hours until I couldn't cry any longer. I felt everything within my dry up as the last of my tears fell down my cheeks onto Erik's mantle.

"My love…" He cooed against my head, "Do not work yourself up so…it cannot be good for the baby…"

"Oh please…do not bring that up." I grumbled, not wanting to think about the child that was growing to life in my very body.

"Gabby…you cannot hate the young infant because of this…If anything, it's our fault, not the baby's." I watched as he swallowed hard. "Do you regret the child?"

I smiled up at him, hearing the sadness in the question. I knew what he was truly asking. _Do you regret loving me? _I thought about his question in its literal form. "No, my husband…I do not regret the child…Every child you have given me has been a gift…I love them all, as I will most certainly adore this one…I just cannot help but worry about what may come of this…Raoul cannot be kind and caring for too long without revealing what he truly seeks…and I know that if he finds out I am pregnant…-" I stopped, unable to continue the train of thought my mind had taken. Erik gently rubbed his hand up and down my back, attempting to calm me with his touch. I melted into him and sighed as I closed my eyes, completely exhausted by the frenzy of emotion I was experiencing.

"My love…I will never allow him to harm you! You know this."

"Yes…but what if he calls the police down upon you? You cannot protect the children and I very well from jail, now can you?…and then…if Raoul is angry and he strikes me again…"

"I wont let him do that to you !…he nearly killed you!"

"At this point, I don't care! But I do care if he harms me and ends up killing the baby! I want you to have this child Erik! You deserve to love and care for any child you sire!"

"Gabrielle! Why is it that you always care more about me, than you do yourself?" he wondered aloud as he placed his hand on the back of my head.

"Because I love you."

"Than why did you attempt to leave me?"

"I didn't originally intend to do so…I went to the doctor's first…when you asked me if I had felt dizzy and ill before, I remembered that I **_had _**had that feeling a few times, always before I found out I was with child…and so I went to speak with the doctor…and when I found out I was indeed pregnant…I couldn't go back…I cant look at Raoul without fearing for my life…for my child's…our child's! Oh Erik…thinking about it makes me sick!"

"Hush now!" he soothed, his lips against my temple, "You need to rest now…forget about this for awhile…come with me…" With that he lifted me gently to my feet, at which point I swayed slightly, before I felt his arms come around my waist. "Easy…" he murmured.

"I'm alright…"

"So you said earlier."

He helped me along, through the hall and into the main chamber of his home, walking me over to a grouping of items, all covered in dusty sheets. He used one hand to pull off the coverings as his other hand still rested on my hip.

"Erik…I can stand on my own long enough for you to do that." He looked at me uncertainly before letting go of me, and after waiting a moment to make sure I wasn't about to fall, he went about brushing off the old burgundy couch. A moment later, Erik had me on the couch, sprawled out with a blanket draped over me. The sound of pouring rain and crashing thunder sounded far off in the distance and I then took in Erik's appearance and realized that he was drenched to the bone, having clearly ridden through the horrific storm to find me. I watched as he started a fire within the huge fireplace in the center of his home, only a few feet away from me before he went about removing the sheets from all of his furniture and moving them to their correct places within the huge cavern-like house. He then disappeared for a bit longer into the other rooms and I imagined he was replacing beds and armoires to their old positions. It took him nearly a half an hour to return everything to its designated place, causing me to feel as if I had gone back in time, back to when the only fear I had was of Christophe. I was beginning to wonder if he had been the lesser of the two evils within my life.

Erik walked back over to me, kneeling down beside the couch and taking my hand within his. His flesh was frozen solid and I quickly slid my hand out from underneath his. "Erik, I refuse to speak to you again until you tend to yourself…you are soaked and if you remain so for too much longer, you will be sick." He touched his ice cold lips to my forehead before leaving for his room. He returning shortly dressed in a fresh suit and new mantle. My eyes continued to follow him as he went over and placed his wet clothes in front of the fire to dry.

As he walked towards me I felt my stomach grow hot and I smiled knowing that no matter how much I tried to deny it, the simple sight of him made me want to feel his mouth on mine, or his skin against my skin. Thankfully he didn't seem to catch on to my thoughts and he kneeled beside the couch, pressing his hand against my cheek. I smiled back at him finally, unable to resist his charms any longer.

"Erik, I'm sorry..." I wasn't exactly sure what I was apologizing for, but regardless, it felt right to say it. He looked into my eyes a moment before he raised himself up to take my mouth in a kiss. I was surprised by this sudden action, but it didn't take long for me to give in, closing my eyes as he took my mind to places it could only dream of. His tongue was gentle in my mouth and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, holding his mouth against mine, forcing him to continue to kiss me. Apparently, no force was needed because he made no move to break away. A few moments later both of us allowed the other a moment to catch their breath and it was then that he pulled the blankets off of me and laid down beside me on the large couch.

Our bodies fit together like spoons in a drawer and I felt his hand come around my waist and rest on my stomach. He held his hand there for a while, thinking about the baby, or so I imagined. "Astonishing." It seemed to be the only word that could escape his mouth. I smiled, knowing that he was marveling at the thought of a new, young life existing within me, but regardless, I asked him what he meant. "It's just …a miracle! What our love for each other can create…a new living breathing human being!"

"You do realize that this…_miracle_, has happened three times now…so you'd think a brilliant man such as yourself would be used to the knowledge of where babies come from…" I laughed, "I feel like I am explaining the birds and the bees to a small child once again…"

I felt him run his fingers up and down my still flat stomach using a feather-light touch, I shivered as my stomach grew hot and clenched into stone. He smiled against my temple, "A small child couldn't do this to you…love you as I do…"

"No, definitely not as you do…You are more passionate than any child, though sometimes your mentality is the same as one…"

He laughed out loud, knowing I was purposely teasing him. "Feeling witty today, are we?"

I laughed back, unable to do anything else. I loved hearing the joy in his voice, since I knew what a precious thing it was to someone who hadn't known happiness in most of their lives. Someone like Erik.

"So…what are we going to do, Erik?" I finally asked as a soberness took hold of me.

"I could suggest a few things, but I don't think you'd be fond of any of my ideas."

This time he employed his dark humor to entertain me and I had to admit that I found his teasing exhilarating. "Alright! I get it…no more talking about it…for a while…"

"Good!" He said smugly into my ear as he splayed his hands out over my stomach. "So…what of a name?"  
"I think you should choose Erik!" I said, finding an immense and unexpected joy in the idea of him naming one of our children on his own.

"Me? No, I couldn't…I'm not good at such things…" he denied, squirming beside me, instinctively recoiling from my persuasive voice.

"I cant believe that…you can write entire operas with lyrics that boggle the mind…and yet you cannot come up with a few good names for a child? No, I highly doubt that…come now…what should we name it?"

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Not a chance!" I said, smiling over my shoulder at him.

"Alright…give me some time and I will come up with the perfect name for our little miracle."

"This means the world to me, Erik. Thank you!" I sighed, feeling his arms tighten around me possessively. I snuggled into his comforting form once more, feeling less stressed now that I was back where I belonged, with my Erik.

"The children are probably worried about us," he said softly into my back as he placed a delicate kiss on my exposed shoulder.

"I will not go back there, Erik…" I said firmly, attempting to keep the terror from my voice.

"We cannot leave the children there…in the house with only Raoul."  
"Yes, I believe we both agree on that." I said thoughtfully, hating to have to think about anything at the moment.

"Hush. Remember, we weren't going to talk about these issues for a little while."

"We cant put them off forever Erik! Our children are at home with only Raoul!" I said, feeling panicky at the thought.

"Easy now! Remember, they are very bright children…and there are five of them, three of them old enough to take care of themselves. I have faith in them. Michael wouldn't allow anything to happen to the girls."

I smiled to myself. "He sure has taken a liking to our Angelique…"

"You've noticed too? Oh good, I thought for a moment I was turning into one of those overprotective fathers…"

I laughed aloud at him, turning within his arms to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "You **_are _**overprotective, my love!"

"Hmmm…and now, thanks be to you, I remember exactly why that is…" He said, leaning in to take my mouth once more, this time in a feverish, deep kiss. He broke away gently. "So what of him and Angelique? Do you think she returns his feelings?"

I smiled as I thought it over. "I think that she truly does have feelings for him, but is afraid to voice her thoughts to us, thinking he is either too much like family or too low in social status."

I looked at him to attempt to read his expression. He was thinking over something and it made his brow crease, so I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and said, "Perhaps, I can remedy the situation…"

"What ever are you thinking?" I asked.

"You shall see. If I can accomplish my goal, it will be the perfect surprise for both you and Angelique. Just wait and see my love, and you need not worry; you have enough to worry about as it is."

I smiled and raised my hands to his chest. I splayed my fingers wide and looked deeply into his eyes, placing my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. "I love you Erik and I am so sorry for worrying you tonight," I murmured against his skin.

"Gabrielle. I worry about you every moment of everyday. It would not make a difference either way."

"You know it does, you liar!" I teased.

He smiled against my temple. "Perhaps, but do not feel sorry for what you have done to me. The focus tonight is on you and shall remain so."

"Erik. I hate to bring it up, but you know we must make a decision about what to do."

"I know." He said it softly, as if it were a curse he was ashamed of saying. "You wont show signs of the pregnancy for quite some time yet. We do have time my love."

"But what if he gets angry and harms me, without knowing I am with child?"

"He will NOT harm you." The words were a growl, released deep from within his throat.

"Erik, you know it's possible. There is no way for you to control him alone. I know if it were up to you, you would be my personal bodyguard constantly…"

"There is no doubt about that, my love." He responded testily.  
"But Erik, it is more important to me that you protect our children first. I would rather die than have them harmed by Raoul, or anyone else for that matter."

His eyes darted up to meet mine, blind fear taking over. "Gabrielle, no! Never say that, especially to me!"

"But it is true Erik and you need to know it." I reiterated. I knew that he was horrified by the idea of having to choose between me and our children, but I wanted to make sure he knew that I would not forgive him if he traded my life for our child's.

He jumped off of the couch and started pacing before the fire, his movements like those of a caged tiger. "Gabrielle, please. If I were forced to choose-"

"You would choose our children." I said firmly.

He looked up at me once more, uncertainty in his eyes. "Gabrielle. I am not sure if I could."

"You would have to Erik. I would despise you if you didn't." I said softly, hoping to lessen the blow of those words.

"Gabby, PLEASE! Do you know what you are asking of me. You are asking me to give up on life. If you are not in my life, I wont survive. You are the air I breathe! Without you, I would not WANT to live. I thought I would never be loved and alas, here you are! You, who has shown me nothing but complete and total devotion. I cant, and I wont condemn you to death over our children!"

"Erik. You have to understand, I am many things: a wife, a lover and a woman, but never forget that I am first and foremost a mother, and I care more about you and the children than I do myself. I lost you once Erik, and I know what it is like," tears gathered in my eyes and I allowed them to roll down my cheeks slowly. Upon seeing them, Erik rushed over and knelt next to the couch, catching the tears on his fingers. "I thought I would die of the pain of losing you. You were the only comfort in my life. I had only known pain and mistreatment before you, and then you saved me, at risk to your own life. I could not have asked for more. Then I watch you killed and the only thing that stopped me from committing suicide was knowing that I was pregnant with your daughter." Erik lifted the blanket off of me and placed a tender kiss upon my still flat stomach. I closed my eyes and continued, "If you had died and I wasn't pregnant, I would have undoubtedly followed you into death, but when I knew there was a child…your child, a part of you had lived on, and it was my duty as a mother and a wife to continue your lineage through the child. The same goes for me should I die. I expect you to continue on with the children, comforted with the thought that a part of me and a part of you both went into each one of them. You would need to be strong for them."

"I'm not sure I could without you Gabrielle…and I do not wish to talk like this. You are not going to be harmed, nor are you going to die. I will not allow it!"

"Not everything can be stopped simply because you will it not to be so."

"Gabrielle…why are you talking like this?"

"Because Erik, you need to know what I want should something happen to me. Everything within our lives is so uncertain right now. I cannot imagine being separated from you, but should I be, you need to be prepared. Talking about it like this makes it less of a blow."

"I would still die if you did."

"I know Erik. I love you more than life itself."

"As I do you." He placed another kiss on my stomach, before placing his palm over it. "And this little one in here, I love as well." He said softly.

"Erik," I laughed, "Where on earth did you learn to be such a wonderful father?"

"What?" He laughed back, looking up at me.

"You heard me. You are such a natural father."

"You know Gabby, before I met you, I never thought I would have children, and if the thought even crossed my mind, I was too frightened that they would bare my resemblance. But you were not frightened, and so I was not. All of my children…our children, are so beautiful. They inherited that from you and because of that I cannot help but adore them with as much passion as I adore you."

"Erik, I do not think you understand what it means for us to have children. Our children inherit traits from the both of us. I cannot take responsibility for all of our children's outward beauty. You are magnificent as well Erik, you mustn't forget that."

"You, my beloved wife, are far too kind. You constantly forget my face…"

"No, that is exactly what I am saying. Out of three children thus far, none have inherited your…"

"Deformity…" He filled in for me when I hesitated, lifting his hand to my cheek and running his fingers along my jaw line.

"Yes." I murmured, looking away from his strikingly green and gold eyes. He titled my head with two fingers on my chin. I saw the plain message that he was not upset within his gaze and so I continued, "The likelihood of them missing that gene from you three times is highly unlikely. Just take a look at Jaime, he already looks strikingly like you!"

"He looks nothing like me, but thank you my love."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way Erik, for I do not wish to argue with you, but…he does! He looks exactly like you would have…had…" I paused trying to find the best way to say it.

"Had I not been deformed…"

"Erik, I-"

"Hush. It's alright, Love. I don't feel like we need to skirt the issue. I have never minded when you said anything about my face forthright and it would be pointless for me to care now. I may still have my insecurities, those that may never go away, but I believe I am growing used to the idea you are not leaving me." He looked around him. "Well, at least not over my face…"

I smiled sadly. "I really am sorry. I wasn't planning on running away…I would have just stayed here…"

"You didn't even bring the proper clothing, my dear." He laughed, hugging me close to him, "You are cold to the touch."

"No more than you are! What were you thinking riding through a storm like this. You could have caught pneumonia, and I wont even mention what would have happened had your horse been spooked by the lightning and jolted you!"

"I believe I was thinking that I had lost you! Nothing mattered right then. I could have fallen and broken both legs and I still would have found a way to get to you!"

He stood up slowly and pulled the blanket off of me slowly. The action itself was not meant to have a hidden meaning, but as soon as he began to do so, both of our gazes darkened. "We should be going." He said hoarsely.

"Erik, I already said-"

"No Gabrielle. You must come home. It is not safe to leave you here alone. If someone were to come upon you…another man-" He shook his head. "No! You must come home…you will be fine for now, and we will figure something out in the meantime. Besides, Angelique will be extremely upset if I return without you."

I nodded being unable to do anything else. He pulled me against him, his hand tugging on my wrist, and as soon as my body made contact with his, he leaned down and kissed me. After a moment of savoring the contact, he broke away reluctantly and took my hand, walking towards the stable.

"Erik?" I said softly, feeling a wave of fear crash over me.

He looked back over his shoulder and when he caught the look in my eyes, he stopped and turned to face me. "What is it?"

"I am scared, Erik! SO very scared." my voice cracked and I felt tears threaten to fall once more.

"No, it's alright Gabby! I will watch over you and our child…Raoul-"

"Erik, no. I haven't been entirely truthful with you…and I do not know why."

His comforting smile faltered. "What is it?"

"I am frightened of giving birth again."

"Oh, honey…I know there is little I can say or do to lessen the pain when the time comes, but you have done this many times already…"

"But this time it's different Erik!…" I found myself unable to look at him, waiting so patiently for me to tell him what was bothering me. I hated not telling him everything and so it only took a few moments for me to think it over until I gave in. "The doctor…believes that this child may not be in top health. He hears something odd with the heartbeat. He says it's extremely fast and uneven. I didn't say anything earlier, because I thought I would rather keep it to myself…saying it felt like it was confirming it…but I need you to comfort me in this too. If something is wrong with our child, and I am then harmed…I…I…I am just so frightened of leaving my safe cocoon. Here I feel safe. This is where we first met…"

"Listen to me Gabrielle." He placed his hand on my neck and massaged gently, his eyes looking over my face. "I will protect both you and this child with my life. Nothing will happen to you or her…him…" He smiled at me. "Either way, I will protect you. That is my job. I live to make you and our children happy. That mean all of them! Including this one! You're never alone in anything, my love."

I couldn't help but smile at the way he comforted me so easily. "I suppose that is what I get for marrying a Phantom." I laughed as I wiped away the remaining tears and followed him out of his home.


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE MY SCREWUP

So I went back and read through my story here online, to double check that everything was set and make sure where I wanted to go with this story worked, and then I noticed I missed posting a chapter...yea...what is now 16 was never there before. I apologize for any confusion that may have occured...I just dont read my own story online and so I had no idea...So anyway, I guess there are two updates, but not really...lol.!

Thanks for sticking with me all of you! I promise to produce you a few more chapters within a short span of time...I have neglected my Phantom for far too long!


End file.
